Underneath Traducción
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Jacob y Edward no se llevan nada bien. Pero, cuando le sucede algo trágico a Jacob,un enemigo común puede unirlos mucho más de lo que jamás hubiesen soñado...lo quieran o no.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Una nueva historia, esta vez, del universo Twilight. Esta es la traducción de la historia de **__**Staci-Diane603, 'Underneath'**_

_**Pareja principal**__**: **__ Edward/Jacob Eso significa relaciones homosexuales, así que si no les agrada, pueden ir cambiando de página._

_Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, aunque el argumento de esta historia es de Staci-Diane603 y la traducción es mía. _

_Sólo nos entretenemos con unos personajes y unos lugares y unas vueltas imaginarias, sin ganar dinero alguno..._

_Que la disfruten tanto como yo..._

_Dulzura Letal._

_**Resumen:**__ Jacob y Edward no se llevan nada bien. Pero, cuando le sucede algo trágico a Jacob, un enemigo común puede unirlos mucho más de lo que jamás hubiesen soñado...lo quieran o no._

**.net/s/5560222/1/Underneath Denle una mirada al original inglés, es excelente.**

_**Underneath: Prólogo**_

Fue el embriagador olor a _sangre_ y a _lobo_ lo que distrajo a Edward del libro que estaba leyendo y desvió su atención de la profunda respiración de Bella, que dormía en la cama, junto a él. Elevó la barbilla levemente y levantó la vista hacia la ventana abierta, observando la oscuridad, con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Había percibido el olor a lobo con anterioridad, pero nunca el olor a sangre de lobo, y no pudo evitar que le resultara exquisito, incomparable. Era especiado, cálido, y lo hizo revolverse en su asiento e inclinarse ligeramente hacia la ventana, en un movimiento completamente involuntario.

El olor no venía de cerca. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Edward pudiera oír los pensamientos de la bestia, aunque sí podía saber sin error, que se trata de un hombre lobo; y era suficientemente intenso como para que notara que la herida debía ser bastante severa. Pero había algo más...algo más...una cualidad en el olor que erizaba el cabello de la nuca de Edward y le irritaba los nervios -usualmente controlados-, de una manera casi...familiar...

Y eso mismo, fue lo que unió los puntos y permitió que Edward se diera cuenta de a quién pertenecía la sangre: Jacob Black.

Casi en el mismo instante, Edward comenzó a sentir un dolor sordo en el pecho. Miró a Bella, que dormida, movió la cabeza, girándola levemente de modo que parte del cabello cayó sobre una mejilla. Edward imaginó esos mechones pegados a su piel por las lágrimas, cuando se enterara de que el hombre lobo fue herido. Suspiró, con impotencia y volvió a mirar por la ventana, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Realmente, no había razón para despertar a Bella, y no había motivo para asumir que el hombre lobo estaba en problemas. Cierto que debía estar sangrando bastante, pero no había duda en la mente de Edward de que habría alguien ocupándose de él. Si estuviera demasiado herido como para que su habilidad de sanar rápidamente lo salvara, de seguro, el resto de la manada lo buscaría y le procurarían atención médica. Bella le había mencionado que los miembros de la manada podían escuchar sus pensamientos entre ellos cuando estaban transformados en lobos. La manada del chico lo encontrará, lo cuidará y Bella nunca se enterará de nada.

Edward asintió para sí mismo, casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Pasaron tres minutos; el dolor en el pecho se le hizo casi insoportable, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y sus pensamientos regresaron hacia el hombre lobo. ¿Y si no se hallaba en su forma de lobo? ¿Y si la manada no tenía idea de que él yacía, herido, y de que era posible que estuviera muriendo, solo, en el bosque?

Edward suspiró, pensó en lo agradable que sería no tener que preocuparse por Bella y ese horrible hombre lobo. ¡Qué agradable sería no tener que preocuparse por Jacob Black! Luego se sintió culpable por ello, y se levantó de la cama, lenta y grácilmente. A veces, no con frecuencia, sólo a veces, Edward desearía ser un monstruo menos responsable de lo que es.

Con una última mirada a Bella, dejó el cuarto; la única evidencia de que estuvo allí, fue el movimiento en las cortinas de la ventana.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

Encontró a Jacob Black a unas cuantas millas de la casa de Bella, lejos del sendero principal del bosque, entre dos enormes árboles y desparramado sobre un desastre de ramas rotas, hojas y raíces. El olor de su sangre era increíble, tan delicioso que Edward se tambaleó, y sólo el horror por el estado del hombre lobo evitó que cediera ante el increíble, _increíble_ deseo de caer de rodillas y pegarse a una herida para beber, beber, y beber.

En ese momento, Jacob Black era Jacob Black, no estaba tranformado en lobo, aunque a juzgar por su cuerpo desnudo, lo había estado hasta no hacía mucho. Estaba acostado sobre su espalda; Edward vio que su muñeca izquierda estaba torcida de una forma irregular y el hueso aparecía, atravesándole la piel. Estaba cubierto de magullones que lucían como ébano en su piel rojiza, sangraba profusamente por dos heridas abiertas, -una en su abdomen, que iba curvándose desde el ombligo hasta el final de la espalda; la otra en el cuello, sobre el hueco justo bajo la nuez de Adán-. La otra mano se agarraba de la tierra con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos parecían blancos, su rostro pálido se retorcía de dolor y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Respiraciones superficiales y ruidosas burbujeaban en su pecho.

Edward se dejó caer de rodillas, a su lado, confundido, preocupado y disgustado; y con ese inexplicable dolor en el pecho que amenazaba con tragárselo.

Había un corte, sobre la ceja izquierda del chico, que sangraba lentamente, manchando de rojo el párpado. Incapaz de evitarlo, lo primero que tocó Edward fue ese corte.

Al instante, Jacob Black, -ahora sólo Jacob, porque cubierto de sangre y dolorido, la formalidad del apellido parecía innecesaria-, abrió los ojos, ahogó un grito y un sonido horrible le burbujeó en la garganta. La mano derecha se levantó de repente y Edward debió tomar aire cuando esa mano enorme, de hombre lobo, se cerró con rudeza alrededor de su antebrazo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir esa fuerza; no estaba acostumbrado a que otros, que no fueran sus hermanos o su padre, pudieran lastimarlo. Sentir la mano de Jacob apretándole la muñeca con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarla amoratada, estremeció a Edward. Metafóricamente.

Luego, su atención fue absorbida completamente por los ojos del chico herido, negros y con un imposible brillo de dolor absoluto. -_¡Cullen!-_ Jacob murmuró, con agresividad, pero con la voz quebrada y un ruido líquido en las entrañas.

-Sí-. Dijo Edward, sin saber qué más responder.

Jacob agarró el brazo de Edward con más fuerza y trató de levantar la cabeza, tragando saliva y sollozando lastimeramente al sentir que eso sacudía la herida del cuello. -Muertos-. Murmuró Jacob, y su voz se debilitó. -E-están tod...todos están _muertos_...todos están m-muertos-.

Y allí, las lágrimas se hicieron camino a través de la sangre y la suciedad de sus mejillas, y los extremos de la boca bajaron con dureza.

Edward tragó saliva, innecesariamente y sacudió la cabeza, buscando la mano de Jacob para cubrirla con la suya, no para quitarla, sino en un intento de ofrecerle algo de consuelo; a este chico, a este _perro_, al que difícilmente podía tolerar. Y entonces, su sentido común lo alcanzó. Jacob se estaba muriendo, sufría y se hallaba en verdadero peligro. Hombre lobo o no, era inaceptable dejarlo en este estado. Debía llevarlo hasta Carlisle.

Soltó la mano de Jacob y se agachó; pasó las manos bajo el cuerpo del hombre lobo, una bajo la espalda y otra bajo las rodillas. -¿Quién?- Preguntó, sólo para que Jacob siguiera hablando y se mantuviera consciente.

-Todos-. Sollozó Jacob. -Todos...no puedo oirlos más...no puedo...-Gimió y se movió en los brazos de Edward, cuando el vampiro lo levantó y lo acercó a su pecho. -Duele-. Acusó, y sus ojos afiebrados se entrecerraron mirando a Edward.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. -Lo sé- Dijo, moviéndose. Jacob era más pesado que Bella y más corpulento; era más difícil cargarlo, pero no afectaba demasiado su velocidad. -Vas a estar bien, Carlisle va a ayudarte.

Jacob no dijo nada, muy quieto y callado contra el pecho de Edward, y entibiándole la piel a través de la ropa, como una estufa.


	2. 1

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Underneath', de Staci-Diane603**

**Tengo que agradecer los reviews de: Olimka, sue-love45, arya-ellesmera, Leslie Rebeka BSL,sephy malfoy, Noriko leo, Amia Snape**

**No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido la historia, pero tengan paciencia que no la voy a dejar...**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1: Pensamientos y silencio**

La casa de los Cullen era, generalmente, muy silenciosa y poco excitante. Aislada, lejos del ruido del pueblo y de la gente. Allí se veía televisión y se oía música, pero a bajo volumen, porque el oído de los vampiros lo permitía. Aunque los siete estuvieran en una sola habitación y hablando entre ellos, todos lo hacían, naturalmente, en voz baja. Las discusiones eran muy raras en la casa, y cuando sucedían, no eran frecuentes los gritos, y si alguna vez los había, eran acallados rápidamente por Carlisle, al que todos obedecían sin vacilar. Todos estaban muy cómodos en esa atmósfera suave y silenciosa. Como Bella le había dicho a Edward, una vez, una sensación de absoluta calidez se esparcía por toda la casa. Ella decía que debía ser por lo cómodos que se sentían entre ellos y por lo mucho que se conocían y lo mucho que se amaban. Era una casa siempre cálida, cómoda, silenciosa...hasta que...Edward entró por la puerta principal, llevando en brazos a un joven hombre lobo, mortalmente herido.

Alice fue la primera en verlos, y se quedó parada en lo alto de la escalera, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Rosalie le siguió, deslumbrante, aunque sólo usaba unos jeans y una camiseta y su cabello estaba parcialmente peinado, de modo que hizo pensar a Edward que Alice estuvo jugando con él hasta recién. La expresión de Rosalie, dura como piedra. Y luego apareció Emmett, y luego Jasper, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar...y estalló el caos.

Pensamientos, que iban desde el ultraje hasta la ferocidad, se agolparon en la mente de Edward, sin dejar lugar a nada más. Abrió la boca para advertirle a Emmett sobre Jasper, que aún tenía problemas y no podía ver tanta sangre sin reaccionar, pero Emmett se había movido antes de que Edward dijera nada, y sus enormes brazos ya se envolvían alrededor de Jasper, que se retorcía y gruñía sin control. Emmett dio unos pasos hacia atrás, murmurando rápidamente palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído de Jasper. Alice sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, asombradísima, y miraba con fijeza a Jacob, como si creyera que estaba alucinando. Sus pensamientos eran salvajes, erráticos, _por qués_ y _cómos_ y _sangre, sangre, sangre, _palpitando en su cabeza completamente abiertos para ser oídos por Edward. Los pensamientos de Rosalie tenían más volumen, estaba preocupada e indignada, _lobo_ y _por qué_ y _hambre_. Emmett estaba concentrado intensamente en sujetar a Jasper, y Edward supo que lo hacía por él, tuvo tiempo de agradecerlo, antes de que los pensamientos asustados de Esme se internaran en su mente; ella tenía tanto hambre como el resto.

Ahora, todos hablaban en voz alta, además, pero Edward sólo podía percibir un zumbido incomprensible de voces. Fueron segundos, pero los sintió como horas: el aroma de la sangre lo mareaba de deseo y los pensamientos confusos y enojados y alterados y curiosos; y por sobre todo el hambre, el dolor, el hambre anhelante que le hacía mucho más difícil sostener a Jacob sin clavar sus colmillos en una de las tantas heridas del hombre lobo y tomar lo que deseaba.

Y entonces, en un momento, una voz nueva entró al fragor de su mente, suave, familiar; y con autoridad llamó absolutamente toda su atención. _Edward._

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Carlisle, del otro lado de la habitación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tuvo a su padre delante, intentando quitar a Jacob de sus brazos. Inexplicablemente, Edward lo sujetó con más fuerza por un segundo, vacilando en dejarlo ir, y luego, agradecido, permitió que Carlisle tomara la carga. Los otros ya no estaban y sus mentes debían haberse calmado porque Edward sólo podía oír un lejano zumbido. Carlisle debió haberles ordenado que se alejaran.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Carlisle, desabotonándose la camisa.

-Pude oler su sangre desde la casa de Bella. Lo encontré en este estado-. Explicó Edward.

Carlisle no dijo nada. Edward lo observó quitarse la camisa blanca limpia y doblarla con prolijidad. Luego, la presionó contra la herida del abdomen de Jacob. El hombre lobo se inclinó hacia adelante, dando un suave y dolorido lamento, con fuerza suficiente como para que Carlisle debiera sostenerlo.

-¿Jacob?- Preguntó Carlisle, con voz agradable, pero firme.

Jacob abrió los ojos, apenas en una línea fina, pero en unos pocos segundos, los volvió a cerrar y su mente se vació de pensamientos, de vuelta en la inconsciencia. Carlisle frunció el ceño, presionó las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio sobre el pulso del cuello de Jacob. Edward se humedeció los labios, viendo cómo surgía la sangre de la herida del cuello del hombre lobo. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Preguntó.

-No estoy seguro-. Respondió Carlisle, honestamente. -Sus heridas están tratando de curarse solas pero perdió mucha sangre. Tenemos que subirlo, voy a tener que ir al hospital. Necesita una transfusión. Quédate con él mientras tanto.

Sorprendido, Edward abrió grandes los ojos y miró descontento a Carlisle. -Iba a volver con Bella-.

-Alice puede pasar esta noche con Bella.

-Carlisle-. Protestó Edward, pero Carlisle lo hizo callar con una mirada calma y autoritaria.

-Los demás no podrían soportar el olor. Tienes que ser tú. Vamos-. Nuevamente, levantó a Jacob en sus brazos como si no pesara nada y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Edward lo observó irse, frunció el ceño y lo siguió de mala gana.

Las próximas horas pasaron como un recuerdo vago. La mitad del tiempo, Edward sintió como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, una incómoda y desusada sensación porque él no soñaba desde hacía casi un siglo. El aroma embriagador de la sangre de Jacob impregnaba el aire, aún después de que Carlisle limpió casi todo. Edward le ayudó como pudo, siguió las órdenes antes de que fueran dichas, sacándolas directamente de la cabeza de Carlisle. Tuvo que sostener a Jacob muchas veces, porque a pesar de la cantidad de sedantes que Carlisle le inyectó, el cuerpo del chico parecía empecinado en mantenerse despierto. No estaba exactamente despierto, pero tampoco inconsciente; mientras Carlisle cosía las profundas heridas de su torso y espalda, intentando mantener la sangre nueva en su lugar, sus pensamientos eran delirantes y caóticos.

Edward se internó en la mente de Jacob sin siquiera intentarlo, atraído por la calidad de sus pensamientos, distintos a todos los que había escuchado antes. Jacob era ferozmente apasionado, pero bajo los efectos de las drogas y el dolor, la pasión se distorsionaba y desmayaba. Edward seguió un tren de pensamientos revueltos hasta que chocó contra otro y cambió de dirección. Jacob pensaba en las manos frías que tocaban su piel, y en el extraño olor a sanguijuela que sentía tan cerca, y en los muffins de alguien llamada Emily, y en su manada. Pensó en Bella y en Charlie, y de nuevo en las manos frías, y recordó cuando era pequeño y se quebró un brazo y debió ir al hospital y el Dr. Cullen lo curó y en cómo le agradaba el joven doctor, aunque su papá, obviamente no sentía lo mismo. Pensó en una mujer bonita que Edward reconoció como la madre de Jacob sólo por el parecido con su hijo. Pensó en su padre, en sus abuelos, en la playa de La Push, y en los saltos en el acantilado.

Y Edward estuvo a su lado durante el viaje, subiendo y bajando por las enredaderas de la memoria, siguiendo una filosofía sin sentido, tratando de encontrar respuestas y de descubrir lo que había pasado. Pero, aún bajo la influencia de los sedantes, Jacob mantenía su mente en control, evitando que se desvíe demasiado en una sola dirección, como si concentrarse en una sola cosa pudiera destruirlo. Edward frunció el ceño profundamente y ajustó el apretón donde sus manos contenían a Jacob por los hombros. Después de cinco minutos, Edward se dio por vencido en su intento por encontrarles sentido a los pensamientos; lentamente retiró su atención y abrió los ojos, a tiempo para ver que Carlisle hacía el último punto de sutura en la piel oscura de Jacob.

-Nada tiene sentido.

Carlisle levantó la vista, después de atar el nudo final del hilo de nylon. –No me sorprende-. Dijo, dejando caer la aguja y el exceso de hilo en un gran recipiente de vidrio, donde ya había una cantidad de gasas empapadas en sangre y de vendas. –Probablemente el sedante esté nublándolo todo-.

-Mm-. Replicó Edward, aunque no concordaba completamente.

En los últimos minutos Jacob se había quedado quieto, por lo que Edward lo soltó y se levantó de su lugar en la cama. Estaban en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que nunca antes había sido usada, Carlisle la había convertido en una habitación de hospital bastante bien provista. Jacob era enorme, pero desparramado en la enorme cama, parecía chico; tenía una vía intravenosa en la mano; y parecía que, al fin, su cuerpo se había relajado. Edward lo observó un largo rato, deteniéndose en cada hematoma, en cada laceración y en cada herida. Estiró la mano para volver a tocar el pequeño corte, sobre el ojo izquierdo de Jacob; inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, hacia un lado, porque Jacob no se alejó como la última vez.

-Tal vez, Jasper pueda decirnos más-. Dijo, después de unos momentos, con la mirada pegada a herida muy familiar, ahora, del cuello del hombre lobo. Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente, y dejó que las puntas de sus dedos pasaran sobre la marca horrible. –Ahora debe sentir más de lo que puede pensar...¿estó es ...?- Se interrumpió, de algún modo, temiendo la respuesta.

Carlisle asintió, raspando un fósforo y encendiendo los vendajes ensangrentados del recipiente. –Sí. Ha sido mordido.

-¿Por uno de los suyos?- Preguntó Edward, aunque sin mucha esperanza.

-No-. Respondió Carlisle. –Por un vampiro-.

Edward abrió la boca pero no pudo pensar en nada que decir. El arribo de sus hermanos lo salvó.

Emmett cruzó el umbral con una expresión de curiosidad en la cara; no estaba enojado ni alterado, ni exageraba. Siempre había sido el más centrado de todos, además de Carlisle. Estudió a Jacob sin hostilidad, y luego les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su padre y a su hermano. -¿Abundan las emociones por acá, no?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y Carlisle levantó una ceja. -¿Están todos bien?

Emmett asintió, acercándose y parándose junto a Edward. Le pasó un brazo amigable por sobre los hombros. –Sí, creo que sí. Tal vez confundidos, pero nada más. ¿Este no es el hombre lobo de Bella?

-Sí-. Respondió Edward, con cierta mala gana. No le gustaba pensarlo de ese modo. Dejó que la ligera irritación pasara y miró a Emmett. -¿Jasper está bien?- Preguntó, preocupado, hablando con Emmett, aunque sabía que Jasper estaba apenas junto a la puerta.

-Estoy bien-. Respondió Jasper, entrando a la habitación sin hacer ruido. Sus ojos, de un dorado brillante, porque su hambre acababa de ser saciado, pasaron por cada uno de los miembros de su familia, antes de detenerse en el hombre lobo inconsciente. Se acercó a la cama, inclinó la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa a Jacob.

Edward lo observó. Su preocupación disminuyó sólo un poco. Le resultaba difícil no ser sobreprotector con Jasper, y deseó poder odiar a Jacob Black por hacer que su hermano volviera a odiarse a sí mismo, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo. Jasper levantó la vista de la cama y se encontró con los ojos de Edward, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y envió una ola de calma sobre todos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos nuevamente buscaron a Jacob. Lo miró fijo por unos momentos, y entonces, tardíamente recordó que había dejado sola a Bella. -¿Alice está con Bella?

-Sí-. Respondió Emmett. –Se fue hace como una hora, y se llevó a Rose, conmovida por todo. ¿Lo mordió un vampiro?- Dijo, todo junto, como si lo último formara parte del resto de la conversación, señalando la marca en el cuello de Jacob.

Carlisle suspiró. –Sí.

-¿Y entonces? ¿No debería estar muerto?

El mayor entre ellos negó con la cabeza. -No, no hay ni trazas del veneno en él. Se lo han extraído, probablemente lo hizo el mismo vampiro que lo mordió-.

Edward entrecerró lo ojos. –No entiendo-.

-Yo tampoco-. Ofreció Carlisle, encogiéndose de hombros. –No sabremos más hasta que despierte, y puede que pase bastante tiempo. Emmett, si no te importa, ¿podrías prestarle algo para usar? – Se levantó, grácilmente. –Si me disculpan. Su padre debe estar preocupado por él, voy a tratar de contactarlo-. Sin más, salió del cuarto.

Edward seguía bajo el cómodo peso del brazo de Emmett alrededor de sus hombros, y Jasper, aún parado frente a ellos. Los tres vampiros miraban cómo subía y bajaba, acompasadamente, el pecho de Jacob. El reloj, sobre la mesita, junto a la cama, decía de eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-. Murmuró Edward.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. _Yo también, _pensó.

Ninguno de ellos se movió, por un largo rato.

Resultó que Jacob y Emmett eran casi de la misma talla, y unos pantalones de gimnasia de Emmett, que nunca había usado, le quedaron como un guante a Jacob. Edward y Emmett vistieron al hombre lobo, lo cubrieron con los cobertores y lo arroparon prolijamente. La situación era extraña, incómoda. Había un _hombre lobo_ en su _hogar_, pero no podían hacer nada. Se hacía lo que Carlisle decía; además, este hombre lobo en particular, era fácil de manejar cuando estaba inconsciente. Edward no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito más encariñado que lo usual con Jacob Black, ahora que no estaba profesando su amor eterno por Bella, ni maldiciendo su existencia.

Jasper se quedó con ellos en el cuarto de huéspedes, y contínuas olas de calma y serenidad los mantenían sin pensar demasiado en el hecho de que estaban hospedando a un enemigo mortal en su hogar. Así que, cuando Carlisle regresó, después de media hora, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, parecía muy fuera de lugar. Edward captó la clara alarma en sus pensamientos, pero al parecer, el don de Jasper disminuyó el impacto.

-¿Nadie respondió?- Preguntó Edward a su padre.

-No- Dijo Carlisle.

-Eso no quiere decir nada-. Intentó Emmett, despreocupado. –Estamos a mitad de la noche, su papá debe estar durmiendo y no se dio cuenta de que el hijo no está-.

Carlisle asintió, pero no parecía convencido. –Es posible-.

Emmett levantó una ceja. -¿Pero?

-Pero nada-. Dijo Carlisle. –Es absolutamente posible, pero no sé qué pensar. Estoy fuera de mi elemento, aquí. Si uno de ustedes estuviese herido, yo lo sabría, pero los hombres lobo y los vampiros tenemos muy poco en común, en el gran orden de las cosas. Creería que su manada debería saber que él está herido, pero no tengo una razón para hacerlo.

-No pueden-. Dijo Edward, al instante, recordando todo lo que Bella le había dicho sobre los hombres lobo. –Pueden leerse las mentes uno al otro, pero sólo cuando han pasado a su forma de lobo. Él era humano cuando lo encontré, y probablemente también cuando fue atacado.

-Todavía no hay razón para preocuparse-. Dijo Jasper, con sensatez. –Estoy seguro de que su padre sólo está durmiendo, como dijo Emmett. En primer lugar, deberíamos concentrarnos en el hecho de que hubo un vampiro allí, y no sabemos nada del asunto.

-Estuve pensando en eso, también-. Replicó Carlisle. –Pero no es tan sorpresivo, Alice no puede ver cuando hay un hombre lobo involucrado. Ese vampiro, de seguro, está demasiado enredado con Jacob o con La Push, por eso no pudimos recibir ninguna advertencia.

Edward frunció el ceño, profundamente, y lo consideró con cuidado. Sobre la cama, Jacob suspiró pesadamente y giró un poco, encontrando una posición más cómoda para dormir, pero no despertó. Los vampiros interrumpieron la charla al mismo tiempo, tensos y muy quietos, hasta que se aseguraron que el chico no iba a despertar.

-Deberíamos discutir esto afuera. Necesita descansar.

Emmett, Carlisle, y Jasper salieron del cuarto. Edward le dedicó una última mirada a Jacob y comenzó a seguirlos, pero justo antes de que pisara el umbral de la puerta, una vibración súbita contra su pierna le informó que su teléfono sonaba. Se detuvo, sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo. El nombre de Bella brillaba en la pantalla. Frunció el ceño y miró la hora. Apenas las cuatro y media, ella no debería estar despierta, todavía.

Preocupado, apretó el receptor y respondió. -¿Bella?

-¡Ay, Dios, Edward!- Bella gimió, su voz sonaba mal, hermosa, pero como embarrada, como si llorara. El pecho de Edward se contrajo dolorosamente por el miedo, tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, para mantenerse de pie y no correr hacia ella en ese instante.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Llamaron a Charlie al trabajo por una emergencia, hace una hora. Acaba de llamarme. Hubo…- Se le hacía difícil hablar con coherencia. Edward oyó que respiraba hondo, tratando de componerse. –Pasó algo en la Reservación, treinta personas están muertas, fueron asesinadas.

Edward no podía siquiera formar las palabras, su mente giraba. Como moviéndose en cámara lenta, por sobre el hombro, su cabeza se volvió hacia Jacob que seguía durmiendo en la cama. Consciente de que su padre y sus hermanos observaban cada uno de sus movimientos y escuchaban cada palabra de Bella. Cuando pudo hablar, lo que dijo fue. -Jacob.

-Dios-. Continuó Bella, sin aliento; su voz se oía asustada, enojada, alterada, empecinada. Él podía imaginársela, con la cara pálida y llena de lágrimas, pasándose la mano por su largo cabello y tirando de él. –No pueden encontrarlo. Pero, Sam, y Quil y Embry, y Jared y Paul, toda su manada...todos ellos están muertos.

Las palabras de Jacob, horas antes, volvieron con dolorosa claridad. _'__E-están tod...todos están muertos...todos están m-muertos_'.

-Y su padre-. Continuó Bella, ahora sollozaba. –S-su papá y todos los Clearwater, y Emily, y...Dios, todos los que él mencionó alguna vez, todos los que conocí, todos están muertos, y no pueden encontrar a Jake por ningún lado, y, ay Dios, ¿y si lo mataron a él también? Edward, yo…yo n-no puedo...

-Bella-. Dijo Edward, con suavidad, y el dolor en su pecho retornó con toda su fuerza. La escuchó llorar, deseando enormemente ir a consolarla, pero sin saber qué hacer. Giró para buscar la mirada de su padre, para que lo guiara, pero la mirada de Carlisle pasaba por encima de su hombro, casi alarmada. Edward siguió la dirección de la mirada.

Jacob estaba despertando.


	3. 2

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Underneath', de Staci-Diane603**

_**Agradezco enormemente los reviews, los alertas; un gran abrazo de oso para: Olimka, sue-love45, arya-ellesmera, Leslie Rebeka B-S.L., sephy mafoy, Noriko-leo, Amia Snape, Tini Black, Anniky y dnanne**_

**Capítulo dos: Aturdimiento**

Jacob despertaba.

Se movió en la cama, frunció la boca en una mueca cuando su cuerpo registró el dolor; movió los dedos, los enterró en el grueso cobertor y los flexionó. Frunció el ceño. El corte sobre su ojo izquierdo –la herida favorita de Edward- se arrugó ligeramente y la cicatriz fina que apenas se había formado encima, se abrió en el centro, sangrando lo suficiente como para volverla escarlata. Abrió los ojos. Desde el ángulo de visión de Edward, sólo se podían ver las pestañas, y que los labios se fruncieron considerablemente más. Luego, más movimiento: sus piernas, esta vez; deslizó los pies, lentamente, arriba y abajo, entre las sábanas suaves. Edward lo observó muy cuidadosamente, inmóvil como piedra y aún con el teléfono cerca del oído, sin mover el pecho. Observó cada movimiento diminuto que hizo Jacob, cada exhalación y cada inhalación del hombre lobo.

Edward no se movió, ni habló, ni pensó, sólo pudo observar, sólo presenciar.

Y luego, Jacob hizo un sonido suave y se levantó, apoyando las manos en el colchón. Se sentó y giró la cabeza, mirando alrededor con una confusión inocente, hasta que esos ojos que recorrían la habitación desconocida, se posaron en Edward.

El tiempo se detuvo. Por un segundo eterno, fueron sólo ellos dos. Edward nunca antes estuvo tan consciente de otra persona. Sobre uno de los altos pómulos de Jacob había un hematoma que se derramaba por ese lado de la cara y hacía una curva hacia abajo, por la barbilla. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros y enrojecidos; sus labios llenos, apenas separados, mostraban un atisbo de unos dientes blancos y perfectos, casi extraños en contraste con la piel rojiza amoratada. Edward se hubiese maravillado ante la imagen, si no fuera porque los ojos del hombre lobo lo tenían completamente paralizado. Allí, sin necesidad de leerle la mente, Edward vio el momento en que la conciencia y la memoria inundaron a Jacob. Tres cosas pasaron, en una muy rápida sucesión. Detrás suyo, en el pasillo, Jasper se tambaleó, su bella voz se quebró en un lamento y su cuerpo delgado golpeó con fuerza contra la pared. Por intermedio de la mente de Carlisle, Edward vio que su hermano se doblaba, envolviendo sus brazos, con fuerza, alrededor de su abdomen; en su mente, sólo se oía un llanto incontrolable. Sufría. Edward giró, Carlisle tomó a Jasper por los brazos, cuando el joven comenzó a caer. Edward quiso ir a ayudar, olvidando a Jacob, en el momento en que sintió que su familia estaba en peligro, pero se equivocó.

Sólo un gruñido bajo y repentino de Emmett, le advirtió a Edward que Jacob se movió.

Edward giró tan rápido como pudo. Jacob lo tomó por el cuello, con su gran mano afiebrada apretándole la garganta, como una pinza. El teléfono de Edward cayó al suelo, pero el sonido del golpe fue ahogado por el gruñido ensordecedor y furioso que hizo Jacob al estamparlo contra la pared del pasillo. Jacob era más alto por unas pulgadas, por lo que los pies de Edward colgaban, sin tocar el suelo.

Vagamente, Edward era consciente de la voz de Bella en el teléfono, mezclada con la de Alice y la de Rosalie. Era consciente de que Carlisle se había arrodillado junto a Jasper; y que éste último, trataba de recuperar el aliento y murmuraba con voz apresurada: 'Es él, no yo. Es él, es él'. Era consciente del gruñido enojado y bajo de Emmett...pero más que nada, era consciente de Jacob, de la tan palpable ira de Jacob, tan intensa que el hombre lobo no podía pensar con claridad suficiente como para comprenderlo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Demandó Jacob, sacudiendo a Edward como a una muñeca de trapo. Normalmente, Edward hubiese peleado y se hubiera defendido, pero estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía moverse. Además, Jacob seguía herido y Edward no quería lastimarlo. -¡¿Qué mierda hiciste!?

-Suéltalo-. Dijo Emmett, cortante. Los ojos de Edward se posaron en él; parado tal vez a un pie de distancia, moviéndose sobre sus talones, listo para pelear.

Jacob ni siquiera lo miró, sólo ajustó la sujeción sobre el cuello de Edward y sacudió la cabeza. –Atrás-. Espetó a Emmett. –O te juro por Dios que lo parto al medio.

-Como si pudieras...

-¡Vamos, provócame!- Rugió Jacob.

La expresión de Emmett mostraba que le gustaría muchísimo hacerlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron más fuertes, y aunque hubiera querido quitar la amenaza que pendía sobre su hermano, sabía que Jacob era un lobo, y que bien podría haberle dicho la verdad. Así que se quedó quieto. Edward lo observaba y Jacob observaba a Edward.

Por un largo rato, sólo hubo silencio, excepto por la respiración laboriosa de Jacob. El hombre lobo temblaba, unos temblores finos le estremecían el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Edward se dio cuenta de que, ciertamente, Jacob esperaba su respuesta.

-Nada-. Dijo, un tanto molesto, porque Jacob era fuerte y si él fuese humano, su cuello ya estaría aplastado. –Te encontré y te traje aquí.

Jacob hizo de nuevo ese sonido ensordecedor, ese gruñido intimidante; y sacudió a Edward con furia. -¡Mentiroso!- Gritó, con la voz quebrada. -¡Él te conocía! ¡Dijo tu nombre!

Edward trató de negar con la cabeza; percibía sentimientos que lo atravesaban con dureza: miedo, enojo, dolor, preocupación, irritación, pero ningún sentimiento más fuerte que la negación; él no conocía otros vampiros. De verdad, no. Sólo conoció algunos de pasada...excepto por la gente de Tanya, pero ellos nunca...-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡No me mientas!- Gritó Jacob. Su cuerpo temblaba más aún; Edward notó que le estaba tomando toda su voluntad no transformarse en lobo. –Él me dijo, después de...después de que él y el resto de las sanguijuelas...- Se detuvo, con la voz quebrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, luego volvió a abrirlos, estaban desorbitados y la sujeción se ajustó aún más. –¡Él sabía qué eramos, sabía dónde vivíamos! ¡y antes de irse, me dijo 'Dale mis saludos a Edward Cullen!

-Jacob-. Dijo Carlisle, su voz suave sonó firme, teñida de auténtica simpatía. -Jacob, por favor. Te aseguro que Edward no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a tu familia.

-¡Cállese!- Gritó Jacob. Finalmente soltó a Edward y ni miró al vampiro cuando golpeó el suelo. Respiraba con tanta dificultad que se oía como un siseo en su garganta. –No sabe una mierda sobre lo que le pasó a mi...

Se interrumpió, y Jasper gimió otra vez, deslizándose lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Jacob gruñó. –No pasó nada-. Murmuró, con dolorosa desesperación. Negó con la cabeza. Edward vio sus pensamientos: allí surgió la esperanza. Esperanza de que todo haya sido un sueño, esperanza porque nada haya sucedido...Edward se sintió verdaderamente mal por Jacob Black.

-No sucedió-. Repitió Jacob.

-Jacob-. Dijo Carlisle, nuevamente.

Jacob lo miró, una porción de segundo, y luego volvió a saltar dentro del cuarto. Para el momento en que sus pies tocaron el piso, ya era un lobo. El cambio de forma había sido perfectamente fluido y grácil. Sus patas grandes golpearon el piso de madera con un sonido sordo y con un clac de garras. Edward, el más rápido de todos ellos, llegó a la ventana una décima de segundo tarde. El enorme lobo rojizo ya había saltado, rompiendo el vidrio en miles de pedazos que se desparramaron por el piso, brillando bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Edward observó cómo el lobo desaparecía entre los árboles. Para entonces, sus hermanos y su padre se le unieron en el cuarto –que era un desastre de restos de ropa y vendas-. La mente de Edward daba vueltas, con la nueva información; y se halló increíblemente preocupado porque Jacob no mentía cuando le contó sobre el vampiro que lo había atacado. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Toda esa gente fue asesinada por su culpa?

-¿No va a llegar lejos, verdad?- Emmett interrumpió sus pensamientos, hablando con Carlisle. --Quiero decir, tiene una muñeca rota, un par de costillas quebradas. Por más hombre lobo que sea, le va a tomar tiempo sanar.

-Normalmente, tendrías razón-. Dijo Carlisle. –Pero la adrenalina es muy poderosa. Estoy seguro de que llegará más lejos de lo que creemos; pero sus heridas siguen allí. Va a lastimarse más.

-¿No deberíamos ir a buscarlo?- Preguntó Jasper. Su voz seguía un tanto apretada por el resto de la sensación del dolor. Edward giró para mirarlo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasó, antes? ¿Era él?

-Sí-. Respondió Jasper. –Cuando recordó lo que había pasado...su dolor es...extraordinario.

Edward desvió la mirada, sintiéndose inexplicablemente culpable. Apretó con fuerza sus manos a los lados y comenzó a desear haberse quedado con Bella.

Entonces, recordó la llamada telefónica. Volvió al pasillo a buscar su teléfono y lo levantó. -¿Bella?

Rosalie fue la que respondió. –Se fue; lo escuchó gritar. Va camino a La Push.

Edward cerró los ojos y gruñó suavemente. Algún día, iba a pegar a esa chica en su cuarto. -¿Por qué no la detuvieron?- Preguntó, exasperado. –Jacob está yendo para allí.

-¡Tratamos!- Chilló Alice, en el trasfondo. –No quisimos lastimarla, ¡y lo hubiésemos hecho si la obligábamos a quedarse aquí!. Está preocupada por su amigo.

Edward gruñó otra vez y colgó, sin más. –Voy a La Push.

-Edward- Dijo Carlisle, suavemente. –El Tratado...

-Bella está yendo para allá, va a encontrarse con Jacob. En este momento, él no puede controlarse; puede lastimarla.

-Edward.

-No-. Dijo Edward, cortante. –Voy a ir. Los hombres lobos están muertos. El Tratado ya no existe.

Carlisle lo miró un largo rato, y luego asintió. –Bien, pero sé cuidadoso.

-Lo seré.

-Y cuando lo encuentres, y su cuerpo no dé más –que sucederá, de seguro-, tráelo de vuelta aquí. Pon a Charlie de tu lado, dile que Jacob necesita cuidados las veinticuatro horas, que yo puedo dárselos y que no puede ir al hospital con una temperatura de 42º.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero accedió.

Antes de que llegara a la puerta, Esme apareció en el pasillo. Lucía muy preocupada, tomó la mano de Edward. –Sé bueno con él, Edward-. Le dijo.

-Lo seré.

-Esto no es tu culpa.

Edward se quedó mirándola, con la boca ligeramente abierta. -¿Escuchaste?

-Sí, y no importa lo que él crea que pasó, o lo que le haya dicho el otro vampiro. No es tu culpa.

Edward cerró la boca, tragó saliva y asintió una vez, incómodo. Esme se inclinó, le besó la mejilla, y luego desapareció en el cuarto de huéspedes. Edward dejó la casa y corrió por el bosque. Ya podía sentir a Bella, oler su perfume sugerente y sus lágrimas. Aceleró más, por la calle que conducía a La Push, apenas segundos antes que la camioneta girara en la curva. Ella lo vió y se detuvo; se secó las lágrimas de la cara. Parecía enojada, obstinada; y decididamente rebelde. Edward abrió la puerta del conductor.

-No vas a detenerme-. Dijo ella, sin rodeos. –Él no va a lastimarme. Sé que no lo hará. Me necesita.

Edward tenía mil y un argumentos para discutírselo, pero no los usó. En cambio, dijo. –Déjame conducir.

Bella se sorprendió muchísimo, y no reaccionó por un momento; luego frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. –Tú me llevarías a casa.

Como eso era, exactamente, lo que Edward estaba planeando, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrecerrar los ojos. -Bella, es peligroso. Jacob está...

-Solo-. Bella terminó la frase por él. –Su familia completa ha sido asesinada, y está solo, y no voy a dejarlo. Puedes venir si quieres, pero yo iré, de todos modos.

Pasión. Esta chica tenía una enorme pasión, una enorme capacidad de amar. Edward se inclinó, le besó la frente, y la abrazó por un segundo. –Está bien-. Murmuró. –Está bien. Iré contigo.

Pareció que Bella iba a sonreírle, pero estaba demasiado triste y preocupada. Edward cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y entró a la camioneta. Esta no era una buena idea, él lo sabía.

Bella volvió a encender el motor y condujo. –Alice y Rosalie dijeron que está herido.

-Sí-. Aceptó Edward. –Bastante. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a hablar con Charlie para que nos deje llevarlo de vuelta a mi casa, en vez de llevarlo al Hospital. Carlisle podrá atenderlo allí.

Bella se mostró aliviada. –Le diremos a Charlie lo que pasó en verdad...bueno, en parte. Le diremos que tú encontraste a Jacob anoche, camino a tu casa, y lo llevaste directamente a Carlisle, y que él se escapó esta mañana. Podemos decirle que Jake necesita…digamos unas veinticuatro horas de cuidados, o algo así.

Edward sonrió, apenas. –Eso es lo que Carlisle sugirió que hiciéramos.

Bella asintió para sí misma; apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. –Espero que esté bien...quiero decir, tan bien como sea posible.

_Él no está bien, _ pensó Edward, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Lo que Bella no sabía no la dañaba.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

Jacob corrió. Corrió más rápido y con más fuerza que nunca; sus pulmones le dolían y la pata delantera izquierda, quebrada, le dolía muchísimo cada vez que descargaba peso sobre ella; pero se rehusaba a que eso lo detuviera. El cuerpo entero le dolía, pero eso era nada, comparado con la esperanza que le iluminaba el pecho; el desesperado e increíble anhelo de llegar a su casa y de encontrar allí a su padre, listo para reprenderlo por haber pasado fuera toda la noche, sin avisar dónde estaba. Ansiaba ver a Embry y a Quil, esperándolo en el límite de sus tierras; esperaba que Emily se despertara y les preparara un enorme desayuno para toda la manada; esperaba poder llamar a sus hermanas y oír sus voces; esperaba porque todo fuera como siempre había sido...

'_¡Sam!'_ gritó, desperado, en su mente. '¡_Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, por favor! __¡Sam! ¡_Sam_!'_

No hubo respuesta, pero Jacob no dejó que eso lo disuadiera; se obligó a ir más rápido, y con un ladrido fuerte, atravesó el límite y pasó a la tierra de los Quileutes. Casi al mismo tiempo, olió sangre, sangre tan familiar como la propia. El corazón se le aceleró y la cabeza comenzó a latirle fuerte, pero siguió adelante -con la esperanza sacudida levemente, pero no por completo-. _Por favor, _pensó, _por favor, por favor, por favor. Fue un sueño, fue un sueño, fue un sueño..._

Cerca de una milla de distancia de su casa, Jacob se desvió hasta un gran árbol hueco, donde acostumbraba a guardar una muda de ropa, obligado por demasiados incidentes vergonzosos. Volvió a su forma humana y sacó un viejo par de jeans y una camiseta blanca; ambos estaban húmedos, pero no le importó. Apenas se puso la ropa, retomó la carrera, sosteniendo la muñeca fracturada contra el pecho. Las heridas del abdomen y de la espalda, sangraban, pues los puntos se habían saltado al cambiar de forma. Dolían, y Jacob se concentró en eso.

Se le cortó el aliento al ver las luces rojas y azules, pero siguió corriendo. Había policías por todos lados, además de personas de la reservación que pudo reconocer; aún en la oscuridad, vio la sangre en el suelo, demasiada sangre. Supo en qué momento lo vieron, porque escuchó que Charlie Swan lo llamaba por su nombre, con un tono aliviado, pero él lo ignoró. Los cuerpos -los _cuerpos,_ pensó, quebrándose-, no habían sido movidos; el personal que trabajaba en la escena del crimen seguía procesándolo todo. Sam yacía tendido en el suelo, a unos diez pies de distancia del automóvil de Jacob, con los ojos abiertos y el cuello roto.

Jacob parpadeó, con la vista nublada; sacudió la cabeza y corrió más rápido, apartando a los que trataban de agarrarlo, de detenerlo. Siguió corriendo. Sam se había ido. Dios, Sam...tal vez los otros, tal vez....

No entró a su casa, aún no, en cambio, pasó de largo y bajó otra media milla. Lo que halló, fue una masacre: Jared y Embry. Jared, en pedazos, cubierto con su propia sangre; y Embry igual que Sam, con el cuello roto. Jacob se tambaleó, cayó al suelo con fuerza, el asfalto le raspó las manos y golpeó horriblemente su muñeca fracturada. Ahora sabía que no había sido un sueño. Ahora recordaba, ahora lo recordaba todo. Sabía que todos estaban muertos. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar cuando entrara a su casa: a su papá, inmóvil. Su papá se había ido, para siempre.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Ahora recordaba, ahora sabía.

Gritó.

El grito salió de su garganta como un ser vivo; como si unas cuchillas lo desgarraran por dentro, con la voz exhausta y rota. Gritó hasta que sintió que sangraba, como si su pecho se abriera por el medio. Gritó, y gritó y gritó.

La gente ya había llegado, y lo circundaban. También la sanguijuela, Edward. No le importaba. Los ignoró a todos; no podía pensar en ellos, no podía pensar en nada. Ni en Bella, que olía tan bien, y que llegó hasta él y se dejó caer a su lado. Una vez que ya no le quedó voz, que ya no tenía nada, ya no le quedaba nada...

Jacob temblaba, su dolor era insoportable, su mente enloquecía y su corazón se quebraba. Se pasó los dedos de ambas manos por el cabello, tiró de él con fuerza, meciéndose, sobre sus rodillas. Bella seguía allí, tocándolo, apoyando sus manos pequeñas en su brazo y en su espalda.

-Jacob-. Decía ella, llorando. -¡Ay Dios, Jake! Lo siento tanto. ¡Lo siento tanto!

-Esto no es real-. Murmuró Jacob, para sí mismo, aún meciéndose. -Esto no es real, no es real. Por favor, por favor, por favor, no es real...¡Por favor!

Unos puntos negros danzaron delante de sus ojos. El cuerpo le dolía con tal intensidad que lo mareaba. Parpadeó lentamente, una y otra vez. Levantó la vista, allí estaba la cara de Bella, su linda cara, su cara llorosa. Cerró los ojos, otra vez, y vio a su padre, en el suelo de la sala de estar, ensangrentado y muerto. El dolor en su cabeza explotó y sólo halló oscuridad.

En su mente, seguía gritando.


	4. 3

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Underneath', de Staci-Diane603**

**Marizu 194, Carpe diem, Amia Snape, Marce Capuccino, Olimka, Dana; ¡GRACIAS!**

**Para ustedes:**

**Capítulo 3: Muy bien**

Carlisle estaba preocupado.

Era más una falla de carácter, que un simple pasatiempo. Era algo que siempre llevaba con él, como una constante plaga molesta; y aunque no siempre lo apreciaba, suponía que se trataba de algo natural. Después de todo, el mundo era un lugar peligroso, aún para monstruos como él. Había vivido por tres centurias y media, y en ese tiempo había visto más que suficiente como para justificar un perpetuo estado de preocupación. Por lo tanto, se preocupaba por su familia, y con frecuencia.

En primer lugar, por Esme -paciente, bella, bondadosa-, que nunca se quejaba por ningún aspecto de sus vidas, pero con seguridad, debía sentirse sola. Luego, Rosalie, que escondía su tristeza bajo una máscara de amargura; ¡tenía tanto que ofrecer! pero fallaba en darse cuenta. Luego, estaba Emmett, temerario y difícil de controlar; y Jasper, ¡que sentía tanto a causa de su don! y luchaba a diario con el hambre y la empatía. Y Alice, que cargaba demasiado sobre sus hombros con el peso de sus visiones. Y Bella -joven vivaz e inocente-, tan poco preparada para lo que les había pedido que hicieran...Y Edward.

No era algo admirable, pero Carlisle tenía un favorito -así sería siempre-, su hijo. Amaba a su esposa y a cada uno de sus hijos, muchísimo, incondicionalmente; pero Edward ocupaba un lugar especial que nadie podía disputar. Edward fue su primer y mejor amigo; su único amigo durante años, después de convertido. Hacía tanto que estaban juntos que él no tenía secretos para Edward, y Edward tampoco los tenía para con él. Eran dos lados de una misma moneda y eso nunca cambiaría.

Correspondía, entonces, que se preocupara más por él. Edward era el más inclinado hacia la depresión y a la contemplación, y el que hacía temblar las bases de su existencia; él era el más fvorecido por la preocupación de Carlisle.

Decir que se había sorprendido cuando Edward apareció la noche anterior con un moribundo Jacob Black en los brazos, era quedarse corto. Carlisle había estado repasando la escena en su cabeza desde que sucedió: la expresión de la cara de Edward, el anhelo en su mirada, el agotamiento bajo el peso de los pensamiento asustados de todos; el modo en que sus brazos se aferraron protectoramente alrededor del hombre lobo, y cómo le costó dejarlo ir...Nunca lo había visto actuar así, excepto, por supuesto, con Bella. Aunque se sintió orgulloso porque lo primero que pensó Edward al encontrar al joven herido fue en procurarle atención médica, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué fue lo que llevó a encontrarse con el hombre lobo.

Lo que dijo Jacob antes de salir; su acusación: _'Dale mis saludos a Edward Cullen'..._y el hecho de que Edward vaya en camino a La Push y pueda ver el mayor asesinato en masa que sucedió allí jamás, donde habrá el tipo de pánico que podría sofocar a alguien con el don de Edward: todos esos pensamientos, ese terror, ese horror...Carlisle pensó en Jasper, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza del sufrimiento de Jacob, y se imaginó a Edward, haciendo lo mismo en medio de la Reserva y ante cientos de testigos, sin nadie que lo ayude a concentrarse y a recobrarse.

Se puso de pie, a punto de salir hacia La Push. En ese momento, Esme entró a la oficina, le ofreció una sonrisa amable y se introdujo en el círculo de sus brazos, descansando su pequeña barbilla sobre el hombro de Carlisle. Él suspiró suavemente, la envolvió con ambos brazos y la mantuvo cerca.

-Jacob se quedará con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Hasta que se ejecute el testamento de su padre?

-Si quiere-. Permitió Carlisle. -No tendrá elección mientras necesite cuidados médicos, pero una vez que esté curado, no podremos forzarlo.

-Sí que podremos-. Dijo Esme, con firmeza, dando un paso atrás y mirando a Carlisle con expresión decidida. -Sólo tiene dieciséis años, alguien debe hacerse legalmente responsable por él.

-Su familia...

-Suponiendo que no le quede más familia-. Aclaró Esme. -Quiero que se quede con nosotros.

-Esme.

-Va a hacer que lo maten, Carlisle.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. -Tú crees que irá trás el vampiro que atacó a su manada.

-_Sé que lo hará-. _Respondió Esme. -Jasper me contó que bajo el dolor, lo único que podía sentir era su necesidad de venganza. Él irá trás ese monstruo y hará que lo mate. Además, lo que dijo sobre el vampiro...sobre Edward...¿y si Edward está en peligro? Jacob es la única conexión que tenemos.

Carlisle lo consideró, sabiendo que, probablemente, ella tenía razón. Casi no sabía nada sobre Jacob Black, pero recordó el infierno en los ojos del chico cuando despertó y cuando tuvo a Edward contra la pared. Un joven hombre lobo, que perdió su familia completa, sumergido en crecientes ira y dolor...Aún así...

-No voy a forzarlo a quedarse si, en verdad, no quiere hacerlo-. Dijo él, firmemente. -Pero le haremos la oferta.

Esme hizo una mueca, pero lo aceptó. -¿Cuánto tiempo tomará que vuelva a estar bien?

-Bueno, visto y considerando que es probabe que se haya hecho más daño, no estoy seguro. Unos cuantos dias, como mínimo.

-Pobre chico-. Dijo Esme, con tristeza. Miró por la ventana, pero sin ver realmente, perdida por un momento en el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Jacob. Eventualmente, continuó. -Tal vez, para entonces ya lo hayamos convencido de quedarse con nosotros.

Carlisle sonrió, cansado, acercó nuevamente a Esme y le depositó un beso en la frente. -¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que se quede aquí?

Por un largo rato, Esme no respondió, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó muy seria. -Es una sensación que tengo.

-¿Una sensación?- Preguntó Carlisle, intrigado.

-Sí. Tengo la sensación de...- Se interrumpió, preguntándose cómo expresarla. Y concluyó. -...la sensación de que su lugar es aquí, aquí es donde pertenece, con nosotros.

Carlisle no supo qué responder, en cambio, abrazó a Esme, pensando en lo que ella había dicho y en sus preocupaciones.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

Llovía. No era una llovizna, ni tampoco una lluvia torrencial. Llovía mucho y constantemente, lo suficiente para empapar la ropa de Bella y hacer que su cabello se rize en las puntas y se ondée en el medio; suficiente para aguar la sangre que manaba de la marca de la mordida en el cuello de Jacob y para borronear horríblemente el corte sangrante sobre la ceja izquierda, de modo que parecía mucho peor de lo que era. El cabello negro se le pegaba a la piel y las gotas de lluvia caían por sus mejillas como lágrimas. Edward se agachó lentamente junto a Bella; sus sollozos suaves eran desgarradores, la acercó lo más posible, con un brazo, sin sacar a Jacob del círculo de los brazos de ella.

Alrededor, la gente se juntaba a mirar y sus pensamientos se arremolinaban dolorosamente en la cabeza de Edward. _'¿Ese es Jacob?' __¡Pobre chico!' ¿alguien habrá pensado en llamar a sus hermanas?' 'Ahora sí que está solo. ¿Quién se hará cargo de él?' __'¿Qué pasó?' __'¿Por qué sobrevivió?' 'Sam, todos sus amigos, todos los ancianos ¿y sólo sobrevivió Jacob?' 'Primero su madre, ahora su padre.'_

Edward trató de ignorarlos, pero era muy difícil; la gente tenía mucho miedo y lo reflejaba en sus pensamientos: anormalmente fuertes, difusos; mareaban a Edward y le hacían doler la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a Bella, presionando su sien contra la de ella y complacido, por una vez, por el dulce alivio de no poder escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Nunca oí un sonido como ese-. Dijo ella, en voz baja, abrazando a Jacob con más fuerza. -¿Lo escuchas?

Edward bajó apenas su barbilla, como toda respuesta. La mente humana nunca deja de trabajar, ya sea que esté dormida, inconsciente o comatosa; Edward había escuchado el grito de Jacob, y ahora seguía oyéndolo en los pensamientos del hombre lobo. Frotó el brazo de Bella con su mano fría, ofreciéndole el consuelo que era capaz. No sabía qué decir.

Ella respiró hondo, temblorosamente y se volvió a mirarlo. Si la situación no fuese tan seria, se vería un poco ridícula: la pequeña Bella Swan sosteniendo al caído hombre lobo de seis pies y medio. -Creo que se está poniendo peor.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

-Su respiración es rara, como rasposa, y...creo que está inconsciente. ¿Estás seguro de que no deberíamos llevarlo al hospital? Tal vez podríamos inventar algo para explicar por qué su temperatura es tan alta.

Edward frunció el ceño, estirando la mano para tocar la frente de Jacob. No sirvió de mucho, estaba muy caliente, febril, pero así era su temperatura, Edward no estaba seguro de si era peligrosamente alta o no. -No, si sólo se tratara de una diferencia de un par de grados, podríamos hacerlo; pero con lo alta que es su temperatura en este momento, su interior debería estar derritiéndose. Carlisle va a hacerse cargo y a cuidarlo, tiene todo lo necesario en la casa.

-Muy bien-. Concedió Bella, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Jacob y meciéndolo.

Edward se sorprendió: no sintió ni un poquito de celos.

-Ahí viene Charlie-. Dijo. Un momento después, Charlie dio vuelta la esquina, y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!- Gritó Charlie, por encima del ruido de la lluvia. -¿Está bien?- Era una pregunta retórica, porque tan pronto como Charlie estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver realmente a Jacob, fue obvio que no estaba nada bien. Su muñeca rota estaba hinchada al doble de su tamaño, su cuello, abdomen y espalda continuaban sangrando, su camisa blanca empapada, casi escarlata. -¡Ay, mierda!- Dijo, suavemente.

Edward lo miró y sintió otro golpe de culpa y simpatía. Charlie y Billy eran buenos amigos, y la pérdida era evidente en la cara del hombre.

-Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

-¡No!- Dijo Bella, demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte. Edward casi pone los ojos en blanco y una pequeñísima sonrisa levantó un extremo de sus labios: Bella era la peor mentirosa que había conocido en toda su vida.

Charlie preguntó, confundido. -¿Por qué no?

Antes de que Bella pudiera meterse en más problemas, Edward se levantó y respondió. -Mi padre está esperando que lo lleve de vuelta.

-¿De vuelta?- Las cejas de Charlie desaparecieron hacia su cabello. -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya estaba con ustedes?

-Sí, señor-. Respondió Edward. -Anoche lo encontré inconsciente, camino a casa, y llamé a mi padre. Íbamos a cuidarlo en nuestra casa hasta que pudiéramos comunicarnos con el señor Black.

Charlie frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar a Jacob. -No sé, chicos. Parece que necesita atención médica urgente.

-Así es-. Interrumpió Bella, mucho más cómoda ahora que sólo estiraba la verdad, en vez de mentir directamente. -Tenemos que llevarlo lo más rápido posible con el Dr. Cullen. Él dijo que quería tenerlo en observación por unos días. Además, Jacob va a estar más cómodo en una cama de verdad que en una de hospital, ¿verdad?

Charlie continuaba indeciso, silbó una vez entre los dientes y, finalmente, asintió. -Muy bien, muy bien. Si el Dr. Cullen cree que eso es lo mejor, entonces vamos a llevarlo en mi coche. Yo los conduciré hasta allí.

-Gracias-. Dijo Edward, sinceramente. Esperó a que Bella, de mala gana, soltara a Jacob, y se inclinó para levantarlo. Jacob no emitió sonido; su cabeza se inclinó hacia el pecho de Edward, su cuerpo completamente flojo y tan cálido que era casi doloroso. Edward no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía esa calidez tan cerca suyo. La gente que se había reunido alrededor -Edward no reconoció a nadie-, observaba tristemente como los tres se alejaban de los cuerpos mutilados de los hermanos de Jacob, de las luces rojas y azules y del eco del grito angustioso del hombre lobo.

_**X**__**nxnxnxnxnxnx**_

A Bella le parecía que su corazón sangraba, como si lo hubiesen perforado y el dolor y la simpatía que sentía por su mejor amigo se filtraban por ese agujero, llenándola por dentro. Su mente giraba tan velozmente que la mareaba y lo único que parecía poder oír era el eco de ese grito, de ese grito horrible y agonizante que salió de la garganta de Jacob. La hacía estremecerse, la hacía sentirse helada; la hacía desear -más que nada-, que hubiese podido quedarse en casa de los Cullen, con él, para que cuando despertara no estuviera solo con gente que odiaba. Esta noche, su habitación le parecía extrañamente vacía y limpia; la ventana estaba abierta por costumbre -para que Edward entrara por ella, una vez que Charlie estuviera dormido-, el aire frío le enrojecía las mejillas y la nariz. Bella se sentó junto a su escritorio, mirando fija e inexpresivamente su antigua computadora, pero sólo podía ver el recuerdo de la carnicería ocurrida en La Push, en vez del email que trataba de escribir a su madre. Se sentía inútil y un tanto nauseosa, tan preocupada que apenas podía respirar sin romper en llanto. Extrañaba a Edward, como siempre que no estaba allí, pero de pronto, la pérdida de Jacob le resultó increíble; desde el día en el bosque cuando él hizo que la castigaran, no habían hablado ni una palabra -excepto por la nota-. Se había portado tan mal con él, mostrándole tan descaradamente que escogía a Edward y no a él -aunque no hubiese querido, ¡Dios! ella los quería a ambos. ¡Cómo había deseado y esperado que Jacob dejara de amarla, que la quisiera como a una amiga, como ella lo amaba a él! La última conversación que tuvieron había sido tan llena de ira y dolor.

Y ahora. Ahora él lo había perdido todo: a su padre, a sus hermanos, a su manada. Estaba solo, herido y atrapado con los Cullen -para bien, ella lo sabía-, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo que sentía por ellos. Bella lo amaba, tanto que temía por él y se preocupaba por él; ella quería, más que nada, poder hacer algo, algo para ayudarlo.

Bella pensó en la sonrisa de Jacob, amplia, hermosa e increíblemente brillante; su risa y su voz horrible para el canto, su sabor preferido de pizza y cómo sus enormes manos se manchaban con grasa mientras trabajaba en su automóvil o en las motocicletas, y se olvidaba y accidentalmente se tocaba la cara. Pensó en lo bien que se sentían sus abrazos, en cómo hablaba moviendo las manos, y hasta en lo increíblemente expresivas que eran sus cejas. Pensó en sus luchas con Paul y Jared, y en sus partidas de poker con Quil y Embry; en que no soportaba el silencio, así que silbaba o tarareaba o balbuceaba sobre absolutamente nada, para llenarlo.

Bella pensaba en él, en todo lo que amaba de él, y se preguntó qué clase de Dios dejaría que pasara algo así a alguien tan increíble y tan _bueno_ como Jacob Black.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Charlie había llegado a casa, sino hasta que lo oyó golpeando el marco de la puerta abierta de su cuarto. Ya estaba oscuro afuera, ya habían pasado quince horas desde que ella, Edward y Charlie habían dejado a Jacob con los Cullen. Charlie había trabajado todo el día en la Reserva, lucía exhausto y rendido.

-Papá-. Dijo Bella, y no pudo agregar nada más. Se levantó, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Charlie se lo agradeció, ella pudo notarlo por el modo en que sus brazos se apretaron alrededor suyo y le depositó un beso paternal en el cabello. La soltó y preguntó, asperamente: -¿Cómo está?

-Sigue inconsciente-. Respondió Bella. -Lo dejé hace como una hora. El Dr. Cullen le dio un sedante...dijo que es indispensable que descanse. Se pescó una neumonía, pero Carlisle dijo que se va a recuperar, tan pronto como se tranquilice y se permita sanarse.

-Bueno-. Dijo Charlie, moviéndose, incómodo en la puerta. -Eso es bueno-. Miraba a cualquier parte menos a ella. Bella levantó una ceja, con un mal presentimiento en el pecho. -¿Papá? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mierda-. Dijo Charlie, en voz baja. -Este día sigue poniéndose peor. Al final, pude ubicar a sus hermanas.

Bella se iluminó, un poco; casi se había olvidado de Rebecca y de Rachel. ¡Todavía tenía a sus hermanas! Por lo menos. -¡Ay, qué bien!- Sonrió un poquito. -¿Están en camino?

-No-. Respondió Charlie. El modo en que lo dijo, su mirada, aplastó el poquito alivio y buen sentimiento en Bella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó, insegura de querer saber la respuesta. -¿Por qué no?

-Están muertas, Bella.

Bella parpadeó y abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo. No había nada que decir. Nada.

Charlie continuó. -Las encontraron a ambas, esta mañana. Rachel y su compañera de cuarto fueron asesinadas en su apartamento, cerca del colegio...apuñaladas. Y Rebecca y su esposo fueron...bueno, como a Sam...alguien les rompió el cuello.

Bella dio un paso atrás y trastabilló, tocó el borde de su cama con la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y se sentó, inmediatamente. Se tapó la boca con una mano, abrió enormes los ojos y negó con la cabeza. -¡Ay mi Dios!- Susurró. Podía sentir que estaba al borde de pasar de la conmoción a la histeria, pero aún así, le resultó imposible controlar su lento deslizarse hasta la última. -¡Ay mi Dios!

-Sí-. Dijo Charlie, pesadamente. -Lo sé.

Bella temblaba. -¿Cómo alguien puede...cómo...? ¡Ay, Dios, _Jacob!_

Charlie suspiró y cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la cama, junto a ella. La abrazó con un brazo, un tanto incómodo. -Bella, vamos a encontrar al que hizo esto. Una vez que Jacob se haya recobrado, vamos a hacerle preguntas, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a este tipo.

Ella asintió, porque le pareció la respuesta apropiada. -Por supuesto-. Dijo ella, sin ninguna convicción. -Por supuesto.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

El pequeño corte sobre ojo izquierdo de Jacob, era de un suave tipo de rojo; y la costra, de un agradable y accidentado color granate. Le daba un toque de carácter al rostro. Edward amaba esa pequeña herida, inexplicablemente, le tenía cariño y deseaba que le quedara la cicatriz. No tenía sentido, era un deseo enfermizo y egoísta, pero como Edward era un monstruo, supuso que sería adecuado que su parte favorita de una persona fuese una herida.

No estaba solo con Jacob. Esme también estaba allí, sentada en el gran sillón, a un lado de la habitación. Rosalie estaba en el asiento junto a la ventana, observando a Jacob como un halcón, aunque sin hostilidad -cosa sorprendente-. Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada; Rosalie jugaba con sus suaves rizos. Carlisle investigaba en su oficina, y Alice y Jasper, miraban una película, abajo. Edward podía oír sus pensamientos sutiles, que no le molestaban, eran como un sonido blanco en su cabeza, ni se preocupó en desenredarlos. En cambio, se concentró en la herida sobre el ojo izquierdo de Jacob, y cada pocos minutos, estiraba la mano y la tocaba. Nadie le preguntó qué era lo que hacía, pero todos lo veían hacerlo. Edward descubrió que no le importaba.

Jacob respiraba ruidosamente, porque la neumonía le había aferrado el pecho con sus dedos incómodos. Sonaba doloroso, pero el hombre lobo no parecía molesto, realmente, parecía dormir con tranquilidad. Los puntos de sutura volvieron a hacerse, sus costillas rotas y su muñeca quebrada vlvieron a vendarse; tenía una línea intravenosa pasándole los muy necesarios fluídos. Aunque parecía demasiado caliente, la fiebre se había estacionado en ciento diez grados. Jacob no se movió desde que lo acostaron allí, sus pensamientos estaban vacíos, cuidadosamente vacíos.

Por varias razones, Edward no abandonó su lado. Una, era Bella, que le había hecho prometer que cuidaría a su amigo; otra razón era su familia, él podría ayudar a someter a Jacob si el hombre lobo se despertaba y atacaba de nuevo. Otra, porque Jacob le intrigaba y le preocupaba -sutilmente-. Otra: porque Esme se lo pidió...y por esa pequeña herida sobre el ojo de Jacob que le rompía el corazón.

-Jacob-. Dijo Edward, en voz alta, sin pensar. Y, como esperándolo, los ojos de Jacob se abrieron. En la habitación, apenas iluminada, esos ojos parecían muy, muy oscuros, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana los hacía brillar sobrenaturalmente, como a un personaje de una mala novela romántica. Ese pensamiento provocó que Edward frunciera el ceño y se quedara atrapado en la mirada de Jacob y en la manera en que sus pensamientos se movían lentamente, tan lentamente y con un control tan perfecto. Vio el momento en el que Jacob recordó todo, porque los ojos de Jacob se cerraron con fuerza, y vio el momento en el que el hombre lobo decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora, y empujarlo lejos, muy lejos. Mentalmente, Jacob imaginó una pequeña caja y puso todo allí, luego cerró la tapa y le puso llave. Era una imagen increíble.

Edward quería volver a tocar la herida, pero no se lo permitió a sí mismo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Esme se apresuró a acercarse; lucía muy preocupada. Se sentó con cuidado al lado de la cama de Jacob. Él nunca la había visto, y era obvio, por el modo en que sus ojos se agrandaron -Esme era de una belleza sin tacha-, por el modo en que la observaba, desconfiado, sin saber por qué, excepto por el hecho de que ella era un vampiro. _No se parece a mi mamá, _pensó. Edward escuchaba de cerca, _pero la siento como a ella, un poco._

Edward se apoyó en el asiento, curioso, y Esme estiró la mano para tocar la frente de Jacob. Su piel fría le hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Jacob?- Dijo Esme. -¿Corazón, cómo te sientes?

La mente de Jacob parecía un tanto lenta, bajo los efectos del sedante. Sus pensamientos sonaban como arrastrados, pero lo suficientemente claros. -Bien-. Dijo él, con una voz muy áspera, haciéndose eco de lo que pensaba. -Muy bien.

Y esa fue, ni más ni menos, que una perfecta mentira.


	5. 4

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Underneath', de Staci-Diane603**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Caliente y frío**

Carlisle sacó a todos del cuarto, excepto a Edward y a Esme. Durante la hora siguiente, mientras Carlisle lo revisó, Jacob se mantuvo en un silencio desacostumbrado, de boca y de mente. Respondió a todas las preguntas sobre su salud, lo mejor que pudo, sin mostrarse exactamente agradecido o cortés, pero sí, conmovedoramente respetuoso. Esme se quedó a su lado, sosteniéndole una mano –y aunque era evidente que el contacto lo ponía incómodo; sus pensamientos le informaron a Edward que era completamente incapaz de ser grosero, irrespetuoso o desagradable con ella-. Edward no estaba seguro si se debía a que le recordaba a su propia madre o si se trataba del respeto que tenía por la mujeres en general. De todos modos, lo valoraba. Parecía ser que Jacob tenía la misma apreciación por Carlisle, porque él había salvado la vida de Billy, en el accidente que lo dejó paralítico.

Así que, Jacob se comportó educadamente, respondió a las preguntas, y apenas reaccionó cuando Carlisle presionó el estetoscopio en su pecho desnudo para escuchar su respiración, ni cuando iluminó sus ojos con el pequeño haz de luz para controlar la dilatación de sus pupilas. El modo en el que Jacob se concentraba tan absolutamente en sentir las cosas, las cosas físicas, como la mano de Esme apoyada en la suya, o la voz de Carlisle; al mismo tiempo que divertía, también enojaba a Edward, porque sus pensamientos no demostraban nada de lo que sucedía en su mente.

Sin embargo, para cuando el examen de Carlisle terminó, el cansancio comenzó a manifestarse: el dolor en su pecho y pulmones lo debilitaba. Trató de respirar hondo, para calmar el dolor, pero éste empeoró y un súbito y horrible ataque de tos lo tomó por sorpresa.

Edward no era el que estaba más cerca, porque Esme seguía sosteniéndole la mano, pero a él se dirigió Carlisle para instruirle: -Ayúdalo a sentarse. Rápido. Masajéale la espalda.

Edward se mostró un tanto reticente ante la idea, pero hizo lo que le indicaron. Observó el pequeño corte sobre el ojo de Jacob (ahora arrugado por la mueca de dolor que ponía cada tos en su cara) todo el tiempo que pudo, antes de deslizarse detrás, y levantarle el torso por los hombros, con facilidad. Jacob estaba tan débil que sólo pudo apoyarse contra el pecho de Edward. En el lugar donde la piel de ambos se tocaba, Edward sentía el crujido de la respiración de Jacob, y su piel como fuego, haciéndole sentir un calor tan abrasador y hermoso que no le pareció justo. Cuidadosamente, sin saber realmente qué hacía, Edward masajeó, en círculos, la espalda por demás cálida, justo entre los omóplatos. Jacob seguió tosiendo, giró ligeramente la cabeza y apretó la mejilla contra el pecho de Edward, moviéndola arriba y abajo, sobre la camisa. Sus labios carnosos estaban resecos y había un tajito en el medio del labio inferior. Edward dio un respingo, lucía doloroso.

_'Odio esto', _pensó Jacob, presumiblemente se refería a estar enfermo. Edward levantó la cabeza, aún masajeando la espalda del hombre lobo.

-No va a durar para siempre-. Le dijo.

-No te metas en mi cabeza-. Graznó Jacob, en voz alta. Su ataque de tos pasó y quedó jadeando. Edward sonrió, ligeramente. Levantó la vista, Carlisle y Esme lo miraban; Esme sonreía, con un dejo de preocupación, y Carlisle sólo parecía preocupado-Jacob debía estar bastante mal, para que Carlisle tuviera esa expresión en el rostro-.

-No me gusta esta fiebre-. Dijo Carlisle, estirando la mano para tocar la frente de Jacob. La mano cubrió el corte sobre el ojo, la herida de Edward, y al instante, Edward se sintió tan irritado y posesivo que casi gruñe. La reacción le resultó tan inesperada que lo asustó bastante. Lentamente, volvió a acostar a Jacob, se incorporó y rodeó la cama hasta pararse detrás de Esme. Jacob gruñó apenas, se puso de lado y frotó su mejilla contra la almohada. -Está subiendo-. Continuó Carlisle, observando al hombre lobo. -No estoy tan seguro en cómo debería seguir. Su capacidad de sanarse a sí mismo ya debería haber luchado contra la fiebre. Por lo que entiendo, éste es el primer caso de enfermedad en uno de ellos.

Jacob se movió, se dió vuelta para el otro lado con cautela, cuidando sus costillas y se deslizó más entre las sábanas. Sus ojos se cerraron; la lengua humedeció los labios agrietados; frunció el ceño y el pequeño corte sobre la ceja izquierda se arrugó. Sin pensar, Edward se adelantó, se puso en cuclillas junto a la cama y pasó la yema del pulgar por sobre la herida, alisándola. Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron, ardientes de hostilidad. Edward frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

-La pérdida de su manada, -Dijo Edward, extrayendo el pensamiento directamente de la mente de Jacob. -eso es lo que lo enferma.

-Quédate fuera de mi cabeza, sanguijuela-. Gruñó Jacob, pero el gruñido resultó débil, poco comprensible y febril; y sus ojos oscuros se nublaron. -Detente...no escuches.

-No-. Dijo Edward, simplemente. No como gesto de falta de respeto, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era su posición con Jacob Black. Nunca podría pagarle por haber estado junto a Bella cuando él no estuvo; pero, al mismo tiempo, Jacob era cruel y malicioso, joven e intolerante, y no le había dado ningún motivo para ser agradable con él. Sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba de respeto, sino de mantener vivo al hombre lobo, y Carlisle no iba a poder hacer bien su trabajo si Jacob le ocultaba cosas. Si le ocultaba cosas a él.

Jacob le mostró los dientes y Edward se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en la cara de Jacob, y que su pulgar alisaba su herida favorita, una y otra vez. Lentamente retiró la mano y se levantó. Se volvió hacia Carlisle. -Eso lo está afectando físicamente.

Esme frunció el ceño muy profundamente, y mantuvo sus ojos en Jacob. El hombre lobo parpadeó, mirándola soñoliento un par de veces, hasta que dejó que sus ojos se cerraran completamente. Carlisle asintió, como si eso tuviera lógica, pero seguía preocupado. –Desde que descubrimos la existencia de los Quileutes, los he investigado y hay mucho énfasis en la idea de la manada...como si todos juntos fueran una entidad única.

-Y ahora el noventa por ciento de esa entidad ha muerto-. Murmuró Edward, volviéndose a mirar a Jacob, que ahora dormía y sus pensamientos eran un zumbido suave. –Supongo que eso es lo que debe enfermarlo. ¿Sobrevivirá?-. Ese dolor en el pecho regresó, y no estaba seguro si se debía a Bella o a sí mismo. Jacob lucía muy joven, excepto por esa herida...esa herida que era de Edward...y que le daba una edad que no debería tener. Aún no.

-No estoy seguro-. Dijo Carlisle, en un tono un tanto frustrado, con un dejo de tristeza; pero infinitamente calmo, como siempre.

-Carlisle-. Dijo Esme, con dolor en la voz.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerlo vivo-. Dijo Carlisle, instantáneamente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Esme y dándole un beso suave y casto en la cabeza. –Es joven, es fuerte. Y yo soy un médico muy capaz. Lo salvaremos.

-Lo haremos-. Coincidió Esme.

-Alguien debería quedarse con él todo el tiempo. Supongo que podríamos turnarnos.

-Yo lo haré-. Dijo Edward, de inmediato. Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos, y él les devolvió una mirada dolorida. -Bella me pidió que me quede con él hasta que se ponga bien; ella no quiere que esté solo.

Esme sonrió levemente. Carlisle inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, y sus ojos quemaron a los de Edward. _'No sé si se comportará bien contigo, no eres su favorito entre nosotros,'_ pensó.

-Ya lo sé-. Replicó Edward, en voz alta. –Tendré cuidado.

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza, aceptando. Esme se adelantó, se paró en puntas de pie y besó la mejilla de Edward. –Regresaré enseguida. Quiero hablar con Jasper y con Alice, pero me gustaría estar aquí cuando despierte.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Edward, con cautela. Esme era terríblemente curiosa, -siempre había sido muy abierta, muy fácil de comprender y ser así la hacía feliz-. Pero esto, cómo sus pensamientos se suavizaban, preocupados, cuando se trataba de Jacob; la manera en que su siempre presente calidez parecía envolver al hombre lobo en su mente, todo era muy desconcertante. Jacob no era uno de ellos; y más allá de ese hecho, Jacob los odiaba apasionadamente; y era probable que ahora más, porque uno de su especie le había destrozado la vida. Esme no debería encariñarse tanto con él, no tan rápidamente, ni tratarlo con tanta amabilidad. Edward temía que terminara con el corazón roto.

Al momento siguiente, hubo un leve cambio en el aire y se quedó solo en la habitación. Suspiró, innecesariamente, como acostumbraba, y se encaminó al asiento de la ventana que ocupara Rosalie más temprano. Se hundió en él, apretando la espalda contra la pared, apenas levantando las rodillas y con sus largas piernas cruzando el almohadón. Edward mantuvo la vista sobre la ventana, pero sin ver la luna ni las estrellas ni nada más, afuera; su mirada estaba fija en el reflejo de Jacob en el vidrio.

El hombre lobo permanecía en silencio, excepto por su respiración; su mente y su cuerpo estaban callados. Tragaba saliva con un intervalo de algunos minutos, y Edward observó que la herida del cuello se movía junto con la nuez de Adán. Era una mordida fea, pero iba a sanar limpiamente y dejaría como evidencia una cicatriz suave y perfecta. Era una mordida más limpia que la de la muñeca de Bella; no fue hecha a las apuradas. Fue hecha, casi con una atención cariñosa, casi inmaculadamente. Fue hecha a propósito...para marcar, supuso Edward, aunque no tenía idea de por qué un vampiro querría poner su marca en un lobo.

_'Dale mis saludos a Edward Cullen'_ había dicho el vampiro. Ese pensamiento había sonado claro como una campana en los pensamientos de Jacob, aunque no se había materializado ninguna imagen en la mente del hombre lobo, sólo la voz –tapada y distorsionada por el agotamiento y la confusión de Jacob-. Edward no reconoció la voz, cuando la oyó; ahora trataba de pensar, de recordar a cada uno de los vampiros que alguna vez conoció, pero era imposible. Estaba vivo desde hacía tanto tiempo...eran tantos...y la familia de Carlisle no era desconocida. De hecho, era bastante famosa por dos razones: porque Carlisle y los suyos no se alimentaban de humanos y porque Aro, el más famoso vampiro del mundo por siglos, quería muchísimo a Carlisle.

Así que podía ser alguien que Edward no conocía, pero que sabía de su reputación, que sabía lo que había pasado en Volterra, con los Volturi y Bella. ¿Pero por qué querría mandarle un mensaje a él, y que clase de mensaje era barrer con una manada completa de hombres lobos protectores de la paz, dejando uno...sólo uno...sólo éste...?

Sin darse cuenta, Edward se movió; se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Jacob, proyectando su sombra sobre el hombre lobo. Suavemente pasó la punta de su dedo por el pequeño corte sobre la ceja izquierda de Jacob y luego dejó que que la mano se deslizara, bajando cariñosamente por la mejilla de Jacob hasta el cuello y la marca irritada de la mordida. Latía bajo el contacto del dedo de Edward; la trazó completa de un lado, luego del otro; su dedo índice parecía quemarse, comparado con el resto de su cuerpo.

¿Qué significaba esto? Jacob no era nadie para él, en realidad. Era muy importante para Bella, y por eso, importante para él. Pero Edward no estaba verdaderamente dolido o enojado por la muerte de los otros hombres lobos o por la severidad de las heridas de Jacob, sino que estaba horrorizado, completa y honestamente aterrorizado porque su nombre había sido metido en esto. ¿Sería él la causa?¿Era su culpa que esas treinta personas estuvieran muertas? ¿Era por su culpa el estado en que se encontraba Jacob, obligado a sanar en compañía de criaturas que detestaba; porque su familia, sus amigos y todo le había sido quitado?

Edward se preguntaba cuánto le tomaría; se preguntaba cuántos vampiros habrán sido necesarios para derrotar a una manada como la de Sam Uley, para someter a Jacob, a cuyos abuelos Edward había conocido hacía tanto tiempo y habían sido de las criaturas más fuertes que jamás había cruzado en la vida. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habrá estado Jacob yaciendo en el bosque, habrá tratado de llegar hasta Bella por ayuda...Esos pensamientos le apretaban el pecho, dolorosamente...¿Acaso el vampiro que marcó a Jacob sabía dónde Edward pasaba las noches y colocó allí a Jacob a propósito, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su sangre lo llamara...apelando a su hambre o a su simpatía?

Y...¿por qué _Jacob_? Apenas se conocían y lo poco que sabían, uno del otro, no era particularmente agradable. Jacob era joven, apasionado, fogoso e impulsivo; por eso era una amenaza para Bella, era un hombre lobo, una criatura que vivía con ira y cuyos pensamientos y actos eran ardientes como su sangre...Jacob era...es...

-Él es tremendamente lindo, ¿verdad?

La voz sobresaltó a Edward y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró volvió hacia Alice. Ella siempre había sido la mejor cuando se trataba de sorprenderlo. Estaba vestida con una blusa floreada, vaqueros azules y su cabello de duendecilla le caía artísticamente sobre los ojos. Alice se inclinó hacia adelante, en el marco de la puerta, y le sonrió. -¿Puedo entrar?

Edward se quedó mirándola y luego asintió, antes de volver su atención a Jacob. Alice caminó hasta detenerse junto a él; estiró la mano y, por un momento, Edward pensó que iba a tocar la herida sobre el ojo de Jacob, y debió morderse la lengua para evitar un gruñido, pero la mano pequeña sólo paso por el cabello de Jacob. Trató de acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, pero no era lo suficientemente largo.

-Bella tiene razón-. Dijo Alice. -Es hermoso.

Edward resopló, irónicamente, aunque sin mucha insistencia y se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez...cuando no habla.

Alice rió-un pequeño sonido agradable-, y quitó la mano. -¡Aunque es tan frustrante!...Nunca antes me pasó no poder Ver a alguien que quisiera ver...Es...irritante.

-No creo que sea ni de cerca tan fascinante como tú pareces creer-. Mintió Edward.

-Mentiroso-. Dijo Alice, inmediatamente, y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro otra vez. Edward no dijo más y Alice lo dejó pasar. -Esme quiere que se quede con nosotros. Quiere adoptarlo.

-Como a un cachorro-. Ofreció Edward, y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa levantó una esquina de sus labios. Casi podía ver la reacción de Jacob si lo escuchaba decir eso, podía imaginarse el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos de ónix.

-No-. Presionó Alice, inclinándose hacia adelante, nuevamente. Su cabello pasó rozando la sien de Edward. -Como a un hijo.

Edward suspiró. -Lo sé- Se permitió. -Emmett también quiere que se quede.

-Jasper también-. Dijo Alice. -No le importa lo que escoja Jacob, se compadece...Y Rosalie...no le importa en calidad de qué, le gusta más Jacob que Bella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Edward, con un dejo de irritación en la voz. Rosalie es tan...ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para definirla.

-Edward, tú sabes lo que ella siente. Bella tiene una familia, gente que la quiere; además, es tan joven, tiene la oportunidad de tener una vida, una vida real, normal; y quiere arrojar todo eso a la basura por un chico. Rose no lo entiende y no lo aprueba. Jacob ya está condenado a vivir para siempre; por lo menos con nosotros estará a salvo. Ella no es insensible, después de todo-.

Edward desvió la mirada. Rosalie y él coincidían en eso, aunque le dolía terríblemente admitirlo. -A Carlisle le agradaría tenerlo aquí-. Dijo, volviendo al tema. Miró intrigado a su hermana, sus pensamientos estaban muy bien protegidos. -¿Y tú?-. Alice inclinó la cabeza a un lado y observó a Jacob por un largo rato. Volvió a acomodarle el cabello. -No tengo nada contra él-. Dijo, sinceramente. -Pero su dolor...él siente las cosas con tanta intensidad...y eso lastima a Jasper. Y no puedo 'verlo'; si se queda con nosotros, entonces no podré vernos más a ninguno de nosotros. Creo que es...peligroso...para él, quedarse con nosotros-. Suspiró y frunció el ceño, mirando a Jacob con tristeza, como si sintiera culpa por sentir de ese modo. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas tú?

Edward negó con la cabeza. -No lo sé. No me agrada.

-¡Te fascina!- Dijo Alice, inmediatamente, con más diversión que acusación.

Edward la miró enojado. -Eso está más allá de lo que hablábamos- Dijo, porque no podía negarlo. Jacob le fascinaba, aunque Edward no podía explicar por qué, y eso lo hacía aún más interesante. -No confío en él. Es joven, nos odia, y está enamorado de Bella.

-Pero ella no está enamorada de él-. Murmuró Alice. -Estás celoso.

-Por supuesto que estoy celoso-. Dijo Edward, agriamente. -Él puede darle todo, puede tocarla sin que de un salto por el frío, puede cuidarla, puede darle una familia, una vida. Ella estaría mejor con él.

-Excepto porque si hubiese estado con él en La Push, anoche-. Dijo Alice; y toda traza de ligereza desapareció de su voz. -Estaría muerta.

Edward no respondió nada, sólo observó cómo respiraba Jacob.

-Ella estaría más segura si estuviese lejos de ustedes dos, pero eso no es lo que ella quiere. Te ama, Edward...sólo a ti. A él lo ama, pero no es nada comparado con lo que siente por ti.

-Lo sé-. Respondió Edward, en voz baja. -No importa lo que nosotros sintámos sobre esto. Él no va a quedarse con nosotros. Tan pronto como se sienta mejor, se irá.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Alice. -Su familia está muerta.

-Bella mencionó que tiene hermanas...tal vez pueda mudarse con ellas.

-Están muertas-. Dijo Alice.

Edward giró la cabeza y la miró sorprendido. -¿Qué? No estaban allí, anoche.

-Charlie llamó, hace un rato-. Explicó. -Para contarle a Carlisle, y para que alguien pueda decírselo a Jacob. Sus dos hermanas fueron halladas muertas, no mucho después del ataque en La Push.

-Dios-. Murmuró Edward, con una exclamación desacostumbrada en él, algo que se le pegó de Bella.

-Y el testamento de su padre decía que si algo le pasaba a él, Rebecca o Rachel recibirían la custodia de Jacob. No había más instrucciones, sólo esas. ¿Ves? No tiene otro lugar a donde ir.

Edward desvió la mirada y volvió a dirigirla a Jacob. El moretón en su rostro ya estaba desapareciendo, Edward tocó la herida sobre el ojo izquierdo de Jacob, pero esta vez dejó la mano allí, sus dedos se enredaron en los suaves cabellos y el filo de la palma quedó apoyado sobre el corte. Jacob giró, dándole la bienvenida al contacto y Edward cerró los ojos.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Jacob durmió durante todo el día siguiente. Bella volvió a la escuela, ya había perdido tanto por su viaje inesperado a Italia que Edward y Charlie la convencieron para que fuera, a pesar de su deseo de pasar el día junto a la cama de Jacob. Edward prometió cuidar al hombre lobo mientras ella no estuviera, y Alice -que la acompañó-, prometió llevarla después a ver a Jacob.

Por eso, cuando Jacob volvió a despertar, Edward estaba con él; -no lo había dejado, excepto para hablar por teléfono con Bella-, también estaban Esme, Jasper, y Carlisle. Jasper por precaución; si las emociones de Jacob lo sobrepasaban, Jasper sería capaz de calmarlo.

Honestamente, Jasper sentía curiosidad por el hombre lobo, a pesar de que podía lastimarlo a través de su capacidad de empatía. Edward se aseguró de pararse casi frente a él, protegiéndolo. Esto le divirtió a Jasper, pero Edward sólo frunció el ceño y se rehusó a moverse.

Jacob despertó gradualmente, y esta vez, cuando el recuerdo lo invadió, hubo menos angustia -aún era increíblemente potente-, pero teñida de resignación. Jacob se estaba acostumbrando a despertar con ese recuerdo. Parpadeó, abrió los ojos y levantó una mano para quitarse el sueño. Jadeó; las costillas rotas le dolieron, y tosió un rato, antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos y observar al grupo de vampiros que lo rodeaba. Edward luchó con la casi dolorosa necesidad de tocar su herida favorita.

-Hola, Jacob-. Dijo Esme, con su voz calma y cariñosa, sentándose junto al hombre lobo y tomándole la mano. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Jacob asintió, como si esa fuera una respuesta apropiada y trató de levantarse. Esme y Carlisle lo ayudaron. Pareció más cómodo una vez que estuvo sentado, reclinado sobre las almohadas y contra el respaldo. La fiebre ya había pasado y lucía muchísimo mejor que la noche anterior.

-Estoy bien-. Respondió, con la voz áspera por el desuso. Incómodo, agregó. -Gracias.

Esme sonrió y le apretó la mano. Jacob la observó, receloso, pero fue incapaz de quitar la mano ni de decir algo que pudiera herir sus sentimientos. Edward, casi rió.

Casi.

Carlisle controló los signos vitales de Jacob. Durante el procedimiento, Jacob se mantuvo calmo y en silencio; sus pensamientos volvieron a estar muy concentrados, pero había una pequeña y casi extraviable línea, de la que lo único que podía vislumbrar Edward, era algo relacionado con los Volturi. Inmediatamente, Edward se preocupó, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Carlisle sin que Jacob lo oyera, así que siguió callado.

-Bueno-. Dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa cálida. –Estás sanando muy bien, Jacob. La neumonía va a molestarte por un tiempo, pero ya está remitiendo. Vas a estar bien.

La mano libre de Jacob, instantáneamente se levantó hasta su garganta y tocó la marca de la mordida; tragó saliva y luego levantó la mano hasta la herida de Edward. La punta del dedo tocó la cicatriz y Edward casi gimió, con un deseo que no entendió en absoluto. Era _su_ herida. Suya y de Jacob, y de nadie más.

Nadie dijo nada por un minuto, mientras Jacob exploraba su cuerpo, controlando heridas y hematomas; luego, casi sin quererlo, Esme rompió el silencio con la voz cargada de simpatía. -Jacob, sé que es difícil, pero has estado dormido por bastante tiempo, y Charlie Swan ha estado...bueno, haciendo arreglos en la Reserva.

-Para los funerales-. Dijo Jacob, con voz áspera -ahora se estaba suavizando un poquito-; se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Detrás de Edward, Jasper dio un respingo y le tocó la espalda. Edward se acercó y dejó que se apoyara en él.

'_Esto__y bien'_ Pensó Jasper. _'Èl no.'_

Edward sólo frunció el ceño como respuesta, y dio un tirón al cabello de Jasper, en un gesto de consuelo. Jacob los observaba con pensamientos confusos y con el rostro inexpresivo. Después de un momento, se volvió hacia Esme. –Ustedes quieren adoptarme-. Dijo.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, y Jasper se sorprendieron de la misma manera. Jacob habló sin inflexión, como si hubiese sabido desde siempre qué iban a discutir. Edward se dio cuenta de que Jacob era más que bueno fingiendo dormir. Después de algunos momentos de silencio, Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y respondió. –Sí, Jacob, si lo permites. Nuestra mayor preocupación es que estés a salvo.

Jacob lo miró enojado, por razones que sólo él conocía, y luego bajó la mirada hasta la colcha. Parecía estar juntando coraje para decir algo, o tal vez calmándose para decir algo sin explotar; como fuera, obviamente se había preparado para esto. Edward no había prestado demasiada atención a sus pensamientos mientras dormía, y ahora se reprendía por ello. Jacob se hacía cada vez más intrigante.

Finalmente, Jacob dijo. -Yo…yo no quiero ser adoptado. Pero, sí…sí apreciaría tener un lugar donde estar...por un tiempo.

Esto era mucho mejor de lo que Esme esperaba. Sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Jacob, que estaba tan tenso e incómodo en el abrazo, que Edward casi rompió a reír. -Por supuesto, querido-. Respondió ella, honestamente, una vez que se separó de él. –Pero, eso requerirá algo de papeleo, por supuesto. El Estado no nos dejará hacernos cargo de ti sin, por lo menos, una guarda.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, miró fijo a Edward por un largo rato. Edward oyó, con cuidado, Jacob pensó, dirigido a él. 'Tienes que _prometérmelo. __Me lo debes, por lo menos esto.'_

_-¿Qué?-_ Preguntó Edward, confundido. -¿Prometerte qué?

Jacob negó con firmeza y giró hacia Carlisle y Esme. –No será necesario. Me quedaré con una condición.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.-¿Qué condición?

Jacob respiró hondo. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su padre, a su manada, a su hogar; el dolor hizo dar un respingo a Edward y Jasper trastabilló. Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de su hermano y sintió el pulso de calma que Jasper lanzó al aire, alrededor de ellos. Jacob se relajó un poco, puso todos sus pensamientos de vuelta en la caja de su mente y la cerró con fuerza. –Oficialmente, quiero estar muerto.

Silencio. Un silencio perfecto, inalterado. Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron en la puerta. Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño y Emmett luciendo intrigado.

-Jacob. No podemos…

-No quiero que me conviertan en vampiro-. Dijo Jacob, firmemente, interrumpiendo a Carlisle, disgustado con la idea. –No quiero ser uno de ustedes.

-¿Y entonces?- Preguntó Emmett. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero pedirles que mientan. Que mientan al Estado, al resto de la Reserva...a Charlie...a Bella, a todos. Quiero que digan que la neumonía me mató. Pueden decirle a Bella que fue la pérdida de mi manada…que no me pude recuperar. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero tengo que estar muerto.

Edward y Carlisle se miraron: tenían los ojos muy abiertos, los labios también...eran la imagen misma de la sorpresa.

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_


	6. 5

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Underneath', de Staci-Diane603**

**Capítulo 5: Responsabilidad**

La empatía de Jasper siempre había sido una daga de doble filo para él. La amaba tanto como la odiaba. A veces era abrumadora -con tantas personas y tantas emociones envolviéndolo-, inevitable y dolorosa. Pero también le ayudaba cuando su hambre amenazaba con enloquecerlo, cuando el olor a sangre humana, latiendo dentro de venas humanas, intentaba reducirlo a ser nada más que una bestia rabiosa; le ayudaba_ sentir_ a alguien, cuán humano se sentía, cuán vivo. Era mucho más difícil caer en la tentación cuando podía sentir que haciéndolo, pondría el fin a alguien...no sólo a un cuerpo, sino al un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos y sentimientos que conformaban a una persona. Jasper tenía conciencia, no podía destruir así a alguien.

Por su don, Jasper veía un poco diferente a las personas. Ciertamente, podía reconocer a la gente por su apariencia, por su nombre, por el sonido de su voz; pero más que nada, Jasper podía reconocerlas por su manera de _sentir._

Alice sentía alegría, como si sintiera con risas y travesuras, pero sus emociones estaban tan fuertemente envueltas y entrelazadas con las suyas que era difícil separarlas. Rosalie sentía como frío, como hielo derritiéndose; y con un dolor embotado y felicidad ciega cuando estaba con Emmett. Emmett, sentía como magia, como desafío y entusiasmo. Esme sentía como amabilidad, como preocupación y asombro; y Carlisle sentía como la esencia de la serenidad. Bella sentía con ansiedad; feliz y contemplativa, siempre.

Edward sentía como oscuridad. No del tipo preocupante, no maldad ni sombras, ni monstruos en la oscuridad; sino un sentimiento constante ensombrecido, pesaroso, una oscuridad maravillosa que se amoldaba a todo. Sentía las cosas con fuerza, con mucho más fuerza que nadie que Jasper haya conocido.

Así fueron las cosas hasta que, ayer, conoció a Jacob. Jasper no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Edward si supiera que él y el hombre lobo sentían de modo similar. Ambos eran rápidos para reaccionar con sus emociones, rápidos en perder el control y rápidos en recobrarlo; caprichosos, considerados, apasionados. Edward con su oscuridad, su cómoda y tranquilizadora oscuridad; y Jacob con su calidez. Esa, más que ninguna, era la emoción característica de Jacob. Aún ahora, con su pena -tan poderosa que hacía retroceder a Jasper-, con su tristeza y furia, y preocupación, y terror arrasando en su interior como un torbellino, en esa caja en la que él seguía tratando de meter todo; aún así, Jacob se sentía como calidez, como un sol. Jasper mantuvo las puntas de sus dedos mentales allí, sobre Jacob y Edward, listo para tranquilizarlos. Se apoyaba en la siempre presente calma de Carlisle y en el amor siempre presente de Esme. Se abrazó a ellos, manteniendo los ojos en su hermano y en el hombre lobo. Observó que la mirada de Edward se deslizó de Carlisle, y luego la boca de su hermano se abrió y sus bellos labios formaron una palabra, una sílaba, una negativa absoluta. -No.

-Edward-. Dijo Carlisle.

-Déjame reformularlo-. Replicó Edward, con un tono duro, con sus emociones girando sobre un centro: el ojo de la tormenta, la negativa. –Absolutamente no. Es imposible. De ninguna manera. Me niego.

La furia de Jacob se encendió, las chispas se hicieron llamas, pero estaba cansado y su cuerpo débil; aunque su mirada ciertamente parecía como si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para reducir a Edward a cenizas, pero no se movió más que eso. -¿Por qué no?

-¿Y tú que crees?- Preguntó Edward, aunque apenado. Le disgustaba el pedido de Jacob. Jasper podía sentir que su interior se retorcía de la peor manera: disgusto, curiosidad, desaprobación. –No le haré eso a Bella. No voy a mentirle, especialmente, no sobre ti. Ella te quiere y la lastimaríamos.

La ira de Jacob se elevó una cuantos grados más, se inclinó hacia adelante y sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente. Dio un respingo y cuidadosamente apoyó un brazo sobre su torso vendado porque sus costillas protestaron ante el súbito movimiento. No dijo nada, pero Jasper podría asegurar –por la expresión de Edward-, que Jacob no se quedó callado en sus pensamientos.

Carlisle dio un paso adelante, se sentó doblando una pierna y acomodándola debajo suyo, a los pies de la cama de Jacob, y apoyando el otro pie en el suelo.-Jacob, hijo, realmente, tú no—

-¡Basta!- Dijo Jacob, cortante; apretando los dientes, con sus ojos brillantes y furiosos. –Basta...basta de _suponer_ que no sé de qué estoy hablando. ¡No estoy loco, no estoy delirando y no quiero la lástima de nadie!

-Querido, nuestra intención no es alterarte-. Ofreció Esme, con sinceridad, apretando la mano de Jacob y estirando la otra mano hasta apoyarla en una mejilla. –Queremos que estés a salvo y que seas feliz. Pero, por favor, piensa en lo que nos estás pidiendo.

-¡Yo no-!- Jacob tuvo que reprimirse y componerse, visiblemente. Estaba tan enojado que no pudo menos que impresionar a Jasper por su autocontrol. Se calmó; superó sus emociones con una ola de calma que Jasper no proveyó. No podía ser desagradable con Esme; tenía que contenerse. –Por favor-. Susurró, finalmente. –No me quedaré para siempre, lo juro. No van a tener que soportarme por siempre. Sólo necesito…necesito que el resto de la Reserva y todos los demás crean que estoy muerto.

-¿Pero, por qué?- Preguntó Emmett, entrando a la habitación sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Rosalie en la suya, enorme. Jasper pasó la mirada hacia ellos. Emmett sentía curiosidad, conmovido. Jasper sonrió levemente, con cariño. –Creí que amabas a Bella. Supuse que te quedarías con ella.

-No-. Murmuró Jacob, con firmeza. –Necesito. Yo…- Suspiró, inseguro en cómo decirlo. –Necesito ser invisible.

No dijo más, y hasta sin su empatía, Jasper sería capaz de decir que eso no iba a ser suficiente para convencer a Carlisle y a Esme. Jacob pareció comprenderlo, también, porque hizo un ruido frustrado y cerró los ojos. –Maldición-. Maldijo suavemente.

-No es que no queramos ayudarte-. Dijo Carlisle, sinceramente.

-Quiero ver a los Volturi-. Dijo Jacob. Jasper pudo sentir cuánto le costó admitirlo.

Por segunda vez, la habitación se quedó en silencio asombrado. Edward se sentía cauteloso, pero no sorprendido. Jasper sospechó que ya había oído el pensamiento de Jacob; pero los demás estaban sorprendidos, preocupados y confundidos; y en el caso de Emmett, completamente intrigado.

Rosalie fue la primera en recuperar la voz; apretó la mano de Emmett y preguntó a Jacob. -¿Cómo sabes de los Volturi?

Jacob frunció el ceño. –Por Bella-. Respondió. –Por Bella y por tu hermana. Ellas no fueron muy discretas cuando salieron corriendo a Italia para detener al Capitán Melodrama este-. Señaló a Edward con la cabeza. –para que no acabe con todo en nombre del amor.

-¡Pedazo insignificante de m- Gruñó Edward, pero Carlisle lo miró fijo hasta que se calló, Miró a Jacob con enojo, sin embargo, Jasper podía sentir que también había un dejo de dolor y de diversión en Edward.

-¿Y?- Continuó Rosalie, muy respetuosamente. -¿Puedo preguntarte para qué?

-Ellos haces sus leyes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jacob; hablándole directamente a Rosalie porque ella se mostraba abierta y curiosa; no sentía lástima por él como los demás. Ella quería oír lo que él tenía que decir. –El vampiro que nos atacó, debe haber quebrado algún código secreto o lo que sea que ustedes, sang-...ustedes tengan, ¿verdad?

Por un rato, ninguno habló, hasta que Carlisle respondió, de mala gana. –Sí. Pero, Jacob, es poco probable que ellos quieran tratar contigo.

-No me importa-. Dijo Jacob, honestamente. –Quiero verlos, quiero hablar con ellos. Haré lo que sea necesario.

-Jacob-. Dijo Esme, suavemente, pero Jacob la interrumpió.

-No estoy pidiéndoles un favor, estoy dándoles un ultimatum-. Hizo una pausa, para afectarlos y dejar que las palabras penetren en las mentes de todos los presentes. –Voy a ir, de todas maneras, con o sin su ayuda. Si ustedes se niegan, me iré hoy mismo y podrán decirle a la gente lo que quieran.

Ante eso, Edward perdió la compostura, su cuidadoso control se rompió en pedazos por la insistencia de Jacob en lastimar a Bella. Se adelantó un paso, apretando los puños a los lados y entrecerrando los ojos al hombre lobo. -¡Pendejo egoísta!- Gruñó. -¡¿Qué pasa contigo? Hay gente a la que le importas, que te ama. ¿Y tú quieres mentirles, quieres lastimarlos y después salir corriendo a exponerte para que te _maten?_

-Sí, seguro-. Dijo Jacob, desdeñosamente. –¿Yo soy el egoísta? ¿Acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo hace dos meses? ¿Acaso no dejaste de lado los sentimientos de tu familia?- Con un gesto abarcó a todos los que estaban en el cuarto. -¿no saliste corriendo a exponerte para que te maten? ¿Y todo porque _sufrías_? ¡¿Acaso alguna vez pensaste en ellos?

Edward gruñó, pero lo que sentía era dolor, dolor y culpa lo cubrían interiormente como una sábana. Jasper estiró la mano para tocar el hombro de Edward. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y sacudió la cabeza; aunque seguía enojado, no gritó. –Yo no voy a lastimar a Bella.

-¡Por favor!- Exclamó Jacob, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Bella va estar bien. Sólo me necesita cuando tú no estás, y eso no va a volver a pasar, ¿verdad? Te escuché prometerle que nunca la dejarías. Ella se sobrepondrá.

-Te ama, cachorro desagradecido-. Dijo Edward, entre dientes, en voz baja, como si le doliera decirlo.

-Pero no lo suficiente-. Respondió Jacob.

Este enojo que Jacob mantenía contra Edward, a causa de Bella, era inmaduro, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en ese momento. Bella ya no era el centro del universo de Jacob. Jasper podía sentirlo; había cosas mucho más importantes en el mundo, en _su_ mundo, que ese amor no correspondido.

Se miraron con furia hasta que Carlisle los interrumpió con su voz calma y pacificadora. -¿Por qué no quieres que Bella lo sepa?- Preguntó. –Ella sabe lo que tú eres y lo que somos nosotros. A diferencia de su padre y del resto de la Reserva, no es necesario mantener secretos con ella. ¿Por qué no puede saberlo?

Jacob contempló a Carlisle por un largo rato, luego a Esme, y volvió a mirar a Carlisle. Tragó saliva. –Porque es _Bella_. Se va a sentir mal por mi y querrá hacerme hablar y tratará de _arreglarme_. Hará todo lo que pueda para que yo vuelva a ser feliz. Ella querrá de vuelta al viejo Jacob...y él está...

-Muerto-. Terminó Jasper, incapaz de reprimirse, sin saber por qué no podía luchar contra la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Se acercó a la cama de Jacob, frente a Edward. Jacob lo miró cautelosamente, como si temiera que Jasper hubiera adquirido también la habilidad de leer mentes, pero Jasper sólo inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y le devolvió la mirada.

-Sí-. Dijo Jacob, casi en un susurro. –Ella intentará detenerme, que no vaya a Italia, que no vaya en busca del bastardo que...-Se detuvo, sin poder decirlo en voz alta.

-Y si es así, ¿por qué no te vas ahora?- Preguntó Edward, duramente. En verdad, ese tono de voz era el favorito de Jasper, por razones que no sospechaba. Era el más limpio, el más lleno, el más claro; usualmente cuando lo utilizaba era cuando más emociones guerreaban en su interior. Ese tono era una fachada, una defensa contra los sentimientos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Jacob, con hostilidad, pero en calma. Cansado.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que pensemos? Podrías haberte ido, por tu cuenta. Nos odias, ¿por qué no vas solo a ver a los Volturi?

Jacob bajó la vista. Edward siempre le hacía las preguntas más difíciles. Suspiró. –Pienso que tendré más oportunidades de que los Volturi me escuchen si están conmigo. Algo me dice que ellos tienen el mismo complejo de superioridad que el resto de ustedes.

Emmett rió, con una risa liviana y contagiosa. Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación, con sus hoyuelos bien visibles. Rosalie se acercó más a él y Jacob lo observó cuidadosamente. –No está equivocado, realmente-. Dijo Emmett. –Aro está caliente con Carlisle desde que lo conoció.

-Emmett-. Lo regañaron Carlisle y Esme, al unísono, pero resignados. Era cierto; aunque Emmett lo expresó demasiado directamente. Jasper caminó alrededor de la cama y se paró junto a Rosalie, solazándose un poquito en la fortaleza y comodidad de Emmett. Era la caracterización del hermano mayor cariñoso.

-Y no escucharía a un lobo-. Continuó Emmett. –Lo mataría.

-Pero primero jugaría con él-. Agregó Rosalie. –Evaluando su fuerza.

Jacob los miró enojado. Emmett le devolvió la mirada, mostrándole los dientes con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Puede que lo maten, de todos modos-. Dijo Carlisle. –No tengo mucha influencia con ellos. Aro me tiene cariño, pero siempre tuvimos ideales diferentes.

-Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme-. Dijo Jacob, rápida y ansiosamente. Se sentía tremendamente agradecido con Emmet, por apoyarlo.

-Jacob-. Dijo Esme. –Aunque ellos acepten ayudarte, la venganza no traerá de vuelta a tu familia; y recurrir a ellos puede terminar contigo asesinado.

-No me importa-. Dijo Jacob, con un tono de voz diferente: áspero, quebrado. –No tengo nada más que perder.

Nadie dijo nada, por un rato largo. Jacob se desesperó, inclinándose hacia adelante, le tomó la mano a Esme, aferrándosela con fuerza considerable, pero sin intenciones de lastimarla ni de sujetarla. –Por favor-. Imploró.

El corazón de Esme se condolió, Jasper pudo sentirlo. Como era esperable, ella se inclinó y besó la frente de Jacob, aún con la mano en la mejilla del chico. –Muy bien- Dijo, finalmente, incapaz de negárselo. –Muy bien, yo te ayudaré.

-Yo también-. Dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa agradable. No coincidía con Jacob, pero no iba a dejar que el lobo fuera y se hiciera matar.

-Yo me incluyo-. Lanzó Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Yo también, supongo-. Dijo Rosalie, con frialdad.

Jacob miró a Jasper, quien inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. –Tendré que convencer a Alice.

Jacob seguía pareciendo reservado y tranquilo, pero ahora la esperanza crecía en su interior, mínimamente, comparada con toda la tristeza, culpa, preocupación, miedo, amor y pérdida que lo inundaba; pero allí estaba.

La mirada de Edward cayó en Jacob, ahora sin ira. –Comprendo-. Dijo, con sinceridad, o con la mayor sinceridad de la que era capaz. –Y me apena lo que le sucedió a tu familia, pero no puedo aceptar esto. No voy a lastimar a nadie sin necesidad, no voy a mentir por ti, y menos sobre tu muerte. Lo siento-.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del cuarto, y Jasper casi se dobló por una súbita ola de un dolor y furia absolutos. Suavemente, ahogó un grito y estiró la mano para sostenerse en el poste de la cama. Jacob había estado reprimiéndose.

El hombre lobo se levantó, tambaleante y miró a Edward con una intensidad que Jasper no había visto nunca en persona alguna. –Me lo debes-. Dijo, con voz calma y gélida. Apenas podía controlar su necesidad de cambiar de forma.

Edward se detuvo, giró lentamente y sus ojos ocre estudiaron a Jacob. -¿Te lo debo?

-Un vampiro llegó con su propio ejército y mató a todos...a todos los que yo...a mi manada entera: mi padre, mis hermanas a todos los que alguna vez se relacionaron conmigo. Y lo hizo como un mensaje para _ti-._ La voz de Jacob temblaba, como sus manos, con un temblor fino . –Todos están muertos por tu _culpa_. Me lo debes, al menos esto-.

Al unísono, hubo un rugido: Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y hasta Rosalie saltaron en defensa de Edward. Todos hablaron a un tiempo, sin gritar, pero con una fuerte desaprobación. Jasper también lo hubiese hecho, si no hubiese estado en la riqueza de emociones que recorrían a Jacob y a Edward. Trató de enviarles una ola de calma, pero era muy difícil. Ambos sentían con tanta, tanta fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza; sus sentimientos eran abrumadores y lo lastimaban. Jasper sentía como si se partiera en pedazos por dentro. Jacob y Edward se miraban, sin pestañar, sin moverse, sin escuchar a nadie. Sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo, y Jasper en la periferia, sintiéndolos.

Podrían haber sido horas o segundos más tarde, cuando la voz suave de Edward acalló la habitación. Su mirada nunca dejó la cara de Jacob. –Tienes razón-. Dijo, y todo se detuvo abruptamente. Parecía de porcelana, se sentía destrozado y la culpa lo carcomía. –Esta tarde le diré a Bella que la fiebre y la pérdida de tu manada te mataron. Ella me creerá-.

Jacob asintió, una vez, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Ahora, su cuerpo temblaba de agotamiento, lentamente volvió a sentarse. La desaprobación llegó a su clímax, pero nadie habló. Edward y Jacob se miraron por un largo rato; y entonces, Edward se acercó, levantó la mano y tocó el pequeño corte sobre el ojo izquierdo de Jacob. Jacob frunció el ceño y la yema del dedo de Edward se apretó contra la herida con el movimiento, la frágil cicatriz se partió y se hizo visible una pequeñísima cantidad de sangre. Edward suspiró y dejó caer su mano. Jacob no dijo nada, sólo lo observó. Después de un momento, Edward se volvió hacia Jasper. –Tenemos que hacérselo saber a Alice, antes que a Bella; ella va a traerla después de la escuela-.

Jasper asintió. Edward sufría y Jasper odiaba eso. Edward se aclaró la garganta suavemente, luego giró, puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y salió del cuarto. Todos lo observaron salir, pero Jasper volvió a mirar a Jacob. El hombre lobo suspiró con suavidad y profundo alivio; se dejó caer en la cama, con el cuerpo cansado. El sentimiento que Jasper percibía en ese momento, esa maravillosa calidez, estaba manchada por la culpa. Mientras Jasper lo observaba, Jacob levantó la mano y se pasó los dedos por sobre el mismo corte que Edward había tocado momentos antes. Por alguna razón, que Jasper no podía ni empezar a entender, lo sintió como un gesto monumental, en el gran plan de las cosas.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento en el pecho, cuando Alice fue llamada en medio de la clase de Historia. Un alumno entró con una nota de la Dirección, Alice la leyó, frunciendo el ceño. Bella, sentada a su lado, también la leyó. No le daba razones, sólo le decía que juntara sus cosas y se presentara en la Dirección, para que la autorizaran a retirarse.

Alice miró a Bella, Bella se encogió de hombros. Pensativa, Alice hizo un sonido inarticulado, sin preocuparse por los muchos ojos que había sobre ella, y cerró su notebook. –Te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo-. Le dijo a Bella.

-¿No viste esto?- Susurró Bella, mientras la clase se retomaba y la profesora hablaba en voz alta para cubrir el ruido del cierre de la mochila de Alice.

-No puedo, ¿te acuerdas? Tu lobo está con ellos.

Cierto. Bella sonrió levemente, pensando en Jacob y en que le gustaba mucho que Alice se sintiera tan frustrada por él. Sin embargo, la saludó y la observó dejar el aula y no pudo evitar el presentimiento que crecía en su interior. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿estarían todos bien? ¿Se irían otra vez? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Jasper? ¿Se habrá despertado Jacob?

Por el resto de la clase, tomó notas a desgano y para el final del día estaba tan tensa que se sintió un poco ridícula; probablemente estaba exagerando. Tal vez el clima haya cambiado y ahora se espere una tarde soleada, y esa sea la razón por la que Carlisle y Esme sacaron a Alice de la clase. Trató de aferrarse a eso, al menos hasta que llegó al estacionamiento y vio que estaba tan oscuro y nublado como casi todos los días. De hecho, para cuando llegó a su camioneta –estacionada junto al lugar vacío donde había estado el automóvil de Alice-, llovía, con la suficiente fuerza como para empaparla en ese breve espacio.

Murmuró irritada contra el clima, para sí misma; trepó a su camioneta y la puso en marcha. Trató de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en la bola negra de la preocupación que le apretaba el pecho. No tuvo mucho éxito; era difícil de ignorar. Examinó el teléfono: Alice no había llamado ni enviado mensajes. Se preguntó si habría algún inconveniente si iba a ver a Jacob.

Por supuesto, si lo había, no iba a detenerla. No se quedaría mucho tiempo si los Cullen no querían, pero ella iba a ir a ver a Jacob. Bella no había dormido nada desde el día que lo encontró gritando en la Reserva; necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Los Cullen no iban a impedírselo. Tarareó junto a la radio, con su horrible voz-cosa que ella reconocía-, mientras hacía el camino hasta la casa de Edward. Cuando llegó, vio que Edward la esperaba en el porche y su esperanza de que todo estuviera bien, desapareció en un instante.

Edward estaba empapado, su camisa negra se le pegaba a la piel de manera poco agradable, sus ojos del mismo cálido dorado que recordaba, pero había un dejo de mal agüero en ellos. Bella no se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban hasta que quiso abrir la puerta y le tomó dos intentos para que sus dedos se cerraran sobre la manija. Edward salió a su encuentro. La lluvia era ensordecedora, pero ni de cerca tan fuerte como los latidos del corazón de Bella.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó ella. -¿Qué pasó?

-Bella-, Comenzó Edward, adoptando un tono de voz tranquilizador, mezclado con simpatía y dolor por ella. Bella sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó? Alice dijo que me llamaría. ¿Está bien? ¿Se trata de Jacob?

Ante la última pregunta, Edward bajó la vista y Bella sintió que su corazón galopante se hundía como si fuera de plomo. Dios, era Jacob. Le pasó algo a Jacob. ¿Qué más? ¿Había más gente muerta? ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado a la muerte de sus hermanas? Dios, ahora estaba solo, destruído, llorando...ella no debería haber ido a la escuela; él la necesitaba, necesitaba a su mejor amiga.

-Bella-. Repitió Edward; le tomó la mano y se la apretó. –Ven adentro, ¿sí? Hablaremos allí.

-No-. Dijo ella; eso sonaba demasiado serio, demasiado siniestro. -No, dímelo; por favor. ¿Está bien?

-Bella.

-¿_Está bien?_ – Repitió, empecinada.

Él suspiró. -No.

Bella sintió que un puño se cerraba sobre sus pulmones y apretaba con fuerza; apenas podía respirar. -¿Qué?

Edward se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos. –Lo siento-. Dijo, sinceramente. –Lo siento muchísimo.

No, no no no. Bella negaba con la cabeza, aferrándose con fuerza a Edward. Todo daba vueltas y se sentía helada, por dentro y por fuera. -¿Q- qué pasó?- Tartamudeó.

Edward se separó de ella lo suficiente como para verla a la cara. –La pérdida de su manada era lo que lo enfermaba. El impacto de perderlos a todos...Él…- Hizo una pausa y pareció tan triste que el corazón de Bella se quebró. –Lo siento, Bella. La fiebre se volvió incontrolable. No pudimos hacer nada.

El tiempo se detuvo, eterno, paralizado. Bella podía oír su propio corazón, y no el de Edward; abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Hasta la lluvia pareció detenerse, estacionarse, detenerse en el aire. La mente de Bella funcionaba lentamente, tratando de comprender cada una de las palabras de Edward, como se deslizaban las vocales y las consonantes, desarmando las sílabas y volviéndolas a armar, leyendo entre líneas, para comprender.

-No- Murmuró. El tiempo tomó velocidad, y la lluvia, y ella se movieron: ella corrió velozmente atravesando la entrada de coches y el porche, con Edward detrás, llamándola por su nombre. Bella oyó pero no respondió.

-Jacob-. Jadeó ella, abriendo la puerta principal y cayendo dentro; apoyó las manos sobre el suelo de mosaicos y se resbaló, luego pudo recobrar el equilibrio y chorreó agua en el piso. Emmett y Rosalie estaban allí, y también Alice, caminado hacia ella. Bella los miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y luego subió las escaleras. –Jacob- Dijo. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y caían por su rostro. -Jacob, Jacob, por favor, ¡_por favor, Dios, Jacob no, Jacob no_!

Su abrigo se enganchó en el pasamanos; ella se lo quitó y lo dejó colgando; siguió por el pasillo...tres puertas, una a la derecha...cayó dentro del cuarto, donde Esme estaba sentada en la cama vacía y revuelta –parecía que lloraría, si pudiera-. Bella sollozó, se adelantó un paso y estiró la mano hacia la cama, como si quisiera hacer aparecer a a Jacob allí. Pero siguió vacía. –Jacob-. Dijo, impotente.

Esme se levantó y caminó hacia ella. –Ay, Bella, lo siento tanto-. Dijo, sinceramente. –Tratamos de salvarlo, pero...

-No-. Gritó Bella. -¡No! ¿Dónde está? ¿¡Dónde? ¡Estaba bien!

Esme se mordió el labio y tocó la mejilla de Bella. -Bella, se ha ido. Carlisle llevó su…su cuerpo al hospital.

-No-. Dijo Bella, otra vez. -No, no, Jacob no.

-Bella-. Dijo Esme.

-Bella- Repitió Edward, aún detrás de ella; le tocó el hombro pero ella caminó hasta la cama. Seguía completamente mojada, se sentó y se acostó de lado, enroscándose. Las sábanas olían a limpio, a tierra, a calidez...a Jacob.

-No-. Sollozó, respirando con dificultad. -No, no, no, no, no...

Sentía como si le hubiesen atravesado el pecho y dejado un agujero. Jacob no estaba. Su lobo, su salvador, su mejor amigo.

-Jacob-. Sollozó, hundiendo la cara en las sábanas. No quería oírlo, pero sabía que era cierto. Era la verdad, una verdad terrible.

Jacob estaba muerto.


	7. 6

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Underneath', de Staci-Diane603**

**Capítulo seis**

**Derrumbe**

Apenas segundos antes de que Bella irrumpiera en la casa, Carlisle se las arregló para cerrar la puerta del sótano, escondiéndose con Jacob. Llevaba al hombre lobo en sus brazos, porque aún estaba demasiado débil como para caminar solo y su respiración agitada hacía que Carlisle sufriera con él. Jacob era grande, como Emmett, todo músculo, pero para Carlisle, liviano como una pluma. Casi pudo mantenerlo quieto con facilidad, hasta que escuchó que Bella lloraba, dos pisos arriba, a una distancia segura como para moverse.

La escalera caracol llevaba a un lujoso departamento de tres habitaciones, donde Carlisle, raramente, pasaba algo de tiempo. En verdad, era una hermosa parte de la casa. Algunos años atrás, la primera vez que regresaron de Alaska, Esme la había decorado. Tenía un dormitorio principal, con baño incorporado, y una sala de estar amplia. El piso era de madera oscura y las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul tranquilizador; completamernte provisto –aunque le faltaba la cama, como a la mayoría de los dormitorios de la casa-; era muy elegante y se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en el departamento. No obstante, era una parte de la casa que Carlisle tendía a olvidar que existía; ninguno de sus hijos acostumbraba a bajar, todos muy encariñados con sus propias habitaciones como para necesitar otra; tampoco lo usaban como depósito, no había razones para visitarlo. Sin embargo, ahora que Jacob iba quedarse un tiempo con ellos, cobraba relevancia.

Carlisle fue directamente al sofá y allí colocó a Jacob, con tanto cuidado como le fue posible. No era lo suficientemente largo, por eso los pies de Jacob colgaban del borde, pero era mejor que el piso. Aún batallaba contra la neumonía y cualquiera fuese el daño que le quedaba por la pérdida de su manada. La fiebre había bajado, pero los hematomas y las laceraciones seguían tan severas como antes, y la muñeca y las costillas quebradas habían mostrado una mejoría mínima. Al parecer, su capacidad de sanar rápidamente, por lo menos, había sufrido un deterioro temporario.

Carlisle se arrodilló junto a él; las luces seguían apagadas y el cuarto estaba oscurísimo -pero una de las ventajas del vampirismo era la increíble visión nocturna, casi tan clara como durante el día-; presionó la mano contra la frente de Jacob y torció la cabeza con curiosidad cuando el hombre lobo abrió sus ojos oscuros. Los ojos enfocaban bien, sin dudas, aparentemente a él tampoco le molestaba la oscuridad. Carlisle hizo una nota mental, sin sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el doctor, muy suavemente, para que Bella no oyera.

-Bien-. Respondió Jacob, con voz ronca. Desde la pelea con Edward en el cuarto de arriba, tosía muchísimo; una tos profunda, que sonaba húmeda en el pecho. El antitusivo que Carlisle lo forzó a tomar parecía funcionar, pero el daño era persistente y la tos sonaba bastante fea. –Gracias.

La manera en que lo dijo, de mala gana, triste; le demostraba que Jacob le tenía desconfianza, y probablemente a toda su familia. En realidad, Carlisle no podía culparlo, pero, de todos modos era un tanto descorazonador. No todos podían ser tan abiertos como Bella. Y, por supuesto, la familia de Bella tampoco fue asesinada por un vampiro, así que Carlisle supuso que era una comparación injusta.

-Lamento que no haya un lugar más cómodo-. Dijo Carlisle. –Traeremos una cama, lo más pronto posible. Una vez que Bella esté a salvo, en su casa, enviaré a Emmett y a Jasper a comprar una.

Jacob frunció el ceño, parpadeando pesadamente. –No tiene que comprarme una cama-. Murmuró, con la voz un tanto arrastrada por el cansancio.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo-. Replicó Carlisle, con una pequeña sonrisa. –Nunca vas a curarte si no puedes descansar bien-.

-No quiero su dinero.

-Jacob.

-No quiero deberle más de lo que ya le debo.

Carlisle suspiró suavemente, levantó la mano y cariñosamente le despejó la frente de los cabellos húmedos por el sudor. Jacob no se retiró, sólo cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. No por primera vez, Carlisle deseó tener el poder de Edward; deseó saber qué era lo que Jacob estaba pensando; deseó poder ayudar. Se condolía con el hombre lobo; su compasión era su fuerte y su debilidad. -Jacob, escúchame, ¿sí?

Jacob volvió a abrir los ojos, frunció los labios, pero toda su atención estaba fija en Carlisle.

-Tengo ciento cuarenta y un años; he vivido en tres siglos diferentes, como cirujano, y he recibido un sueldo muy respetable en cada uno. Si te digo la cantidad de dinero que mi familia tiene ahorrada, no me creerías; así que, créeme cuando te digo que recibirte y comprarte todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, no le haría ni una mísera mella a nuestros fondos.

-¿Cuánto?- Preguntó Jacob, con curiosidad.

Carlisle sólo sonrió. -Al menos haznos el honor de permitirnos comprarte las cosas que necesitas: una cama, ropa, comida...

Jacob lo examinó por un largo rato, y finalmente levantó un poco la barbilla, respiró hondo y asintió. -Se lo devolveré.

Carlisle elevó una ceja.

-Algún día-. Aclaró Jacob.

Carlisle sonrió ante la testarudez, pero aceptó. -Algún día. Pero, sí hay una manera de comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

-¿Cuá es?- Preguntó Jacob, con desconfianza.

Carlisle lo miró muy seriamente. -Sé que no te agradamos, y sé que Edward es el que menos te agrada de nosotros.

Jacob frunció el ceño más marcadamente, pero no replicó. Carlisle continuó. -Estoy más que contento por tenerte aquí, y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte a preparar el viaje a Volterra, pero mientras estés aquí, apreciaría muchísimo que trates a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia con respeto. Ellos no eligieron ser lo que son; te pido que lo recuerdes.

La quijada del hombre lobo se apretó ligeramente y sus ojos se oscurecieron, sin embargo, asintió. -Muy bien.

-A todos ellos-. Volvió a decir Carlisle. -Incluyéndolo a Edward. Lo que sea que te dijo ese vampiro, es mentira. Edward no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó-. Pareció que Jacob intentaba replicar, por lo que Carlisle se apresuró y continuó. -Él es mi hijo, y es todo mi mundo-. Dijo el doctor, con una sinceridad conmovedora. -Aunque sólo sea por respeto hacia mi, por lo menos, sé respetuoso con él.

Jacob respiró hondo, lentamente, y Carlisle observó cómo levantaba una mano y tocaba la pequeña herida que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda. Con la yema del dedo, tironeó hasta que la costra se abrió y comenzó a sangrar. Inmediatamente, Carlisle deseó curarla, detener el sangrado y aliviar el dolor; sus manos se estremecieron con la necesidad de tocar, sanar, borrar el pequeño corte. Pero, ese era el mismo corte que tan obviamente había enamorado a Edward, el que seguía tocando cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba. A Edward le agradaba, por eso Carlisle no lo quitaría.

Tal vez, Edward también era una debilidad suya.

-Está llorando-. Susurró Jacob.

Bella. Era cierto. Ambos podían oírla, dos pisos más arriba, llorando como si se le partiera el corazón, como si el mundo se cayera a su alrededor; con un dolor casi tangible, con increíble pena. Sufría, muchísimo. Su mejor amigo ya no estaba, y era para siempre. Se le cortaba la respiración, le dolía el pecho y sus sollozos parecían hacer eco en toda la casa. Y, por debajo de ese sonido, más suave y tranquila, la voz de Edward, ininteligible desde tan lejos, pero tranquilizadora y cariñosa, consolándola.

-Te ama.

Jacob tragó saliva. -Él la cuidará.

No fue una pregunta, pero Carlisle respondió, de todos modos. -Sí.

Jacob se quedó quieto y en silencio por un largo rato. Miró a Carlisle intensamente, a los ojos, como si pudiera darle respuestas. -No lo odio-. Dijo.

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza; sus dedos seguían recorriendo consoladoramente, los cabellos de Jacob. -Jasper dijo que no cree que seas capaz de odiar. Por lo menos, no con razones como las que Edward te ha dado, tan pobres.

-No lo conozco.

-Lo harás-. Prometió Carlisle.

Jacob suspiró. -Me portaré bien-. Dijo, finalmente.

Carlisle sonrió, con una expresión cálida y hermosa en su igualmente hermosa cara. -Gracias, Jacob.

Jacob movió la mano con un gesto de desdeñoso. -Sí, seguro.

Trató de respirar hondo, pero eso lo condujo a toser. Con rapidez, Carlisle lo levantó y lo acercó hacia él, para que los sonidos se amortiguaran contra su hombro y Bella no lo oyera. Cuando pasó la tos, Carlisle volvió a apoyarlo contra los almohadones, controló la temperatura apoyando la mano en la frente; sintió lo mismo. Los párpados de Jacob estaban caídos y parecía pálido de agotamiento.

-Ahora, duérmete-. Dijo Carlisle. -Lo necesitas.

-Mm- Dijo Jacob, tratando de complacer, y sin necesitar más incentivo, dejó que el sueño se adueñara de él.

_**Rxrxrxrxrxrxrrxrrxrxrxrx**_

Ya era tarde cuando Edward regresó de la casa de Bella. Había planeado quedarse con ella toda la noche, pero Charlie lo hizo imposible, por lo que Edward llegó justo antes de medianoche. Había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche con Bella, abrazándola hasta que ya no pudo seguir llorando, luego la llevó a su casa; allí el llanto volvió a empezar. La abrazó y la tranquilizó, tratando de fingir que no existía ninguna culpa opresiva. Al final, Bella se durmió agotada, y él la dejó en las manos capaces de su padre.

Su camisa seguía húmeda de lágrimas, y la culpa no había menguado en absoluto; el corazón le dolía por ella y se odiaba a sí mismo por mentirle. Aunque ya de por sí, se odiaba a sí mismo, así que era un sentimiento familiar.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala de estar, y él se les unió, silenciosamente, sentándose en una silla, frente al sillón que ellos compartían. Esme le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante, y Carlisle extendió la mano para darle un apretón a su hombro. -¿Cómo está ella?

-Devastada-. Respondió Edward. -Su padre se quedó con ella, cuidándola hasta que yo vaya, mañana-. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del asiento, plegó las manos sobre el pecho y cambió de tema. -¿Cómo está Jasper?- Después de todo, habían sido un par de días ríspidos para el empático, después de las emociones de Jacob, que lo dejaron de rodillas; más la crisis de Bella, que lo dejó en el mismo estado. Edward no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Está bien-. Dijo Esme, honestamente. -Emmet, Rose, Alice y él salieron de caza. Volverán mañana por la noche.

Edward asintió lentamente, observó alrededor de la sala, luego inclinó la silla hacia atrás, para poder ver el cuarto del otro lado del vestíbulo. Cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, volvió a poner la silla sobre sus cuatro patas y frunció el ceño. -¿Dónde está el lobo?

Esme hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo. -Abajo. Ahora el sótano es suyo.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí-. Dijo Carlisle. -Todavía está un poco débil, pero se está recuperando. Durmió durante horas y eso parece haber ayudado; hace un rato se despertó, pero no subió.

-Voy a verlo-. Dijo Edward, inmediatamente.

Se levantó, esperando que Carlisle o Esme se lo impidieran, pero eso no pasó. En cambio, Carlisle dijo. -Mientras estás allí, ¿por qué no le cuentas lo que discutimos esta mañana?

Edward asintió y movió una mano, para mostrarles que había oído, mientras se alejaba.

-Seguro.

La puerta del sótano estaba a medio camino entre el cuarto de Alice y el de Emmett. La casa estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, sin los demás. La puerta se abrió con un ruido significativamente mayor que el debido; Edward fingió no sorprenderse y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Encontró a Jacob en el suelo de la habitación principal, con su gran cuerpo desparramado entre la mesa de caoba para el café y el sofá. La lámpara prendida en el rincón del cuarto esparcía una luz tenue sobre él, pero sus rasgos se veían muy claramente en la iluminación suave. Edward observó al hombre lobo por un rato, examinando todos los detalles que pudo de Jacob, su mirada comenzó y terminó, como siempre, en el pequeño corte sobre la ceja. Luchó contra la necesidad de tocarlo; rodeó la mesa de café, en sentido contrario, se acomodó cuidadosamente sobre el sofá, cerca de los pies de Jacob, atrayendo sus rodillas y rodeándolas flojamente con un brazo.

Jacob abrió los ojos, una vez que Edward estuvo sentado, y por un rato, simplemente se miraron uno al otro. Edward trató de seguir los pensamientos de Jacob, pero eran evasivos y distrayentes, así que se dio por vencido casi inmediatamente y se conformó con estudiarle el rostro. Eventualmente, la mirada de Jacob se posó en el hombro húmedo de Edward y sus pensamientos -por una vez- fueron claros y la culpa le brilló en los ojos.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó.

-En su casa-.

-Mm-. Dijo Jacob. -Creí que te quedarías con ella esta noche, ¿no es lo que acostumbras?

Hubo menos amargura en esas palabras de la que Edward hubiese esperado, por lo que respondió a la pregunta. -Charlie insistió en quedarse con ella esta noche. Creo que iba a dormir en el piso, en el cuarto de Bella.

-Qué raro-. Murmuró Jacob.

Edward se encogió de hombros. -Ambos han perdido a sus mejores amigos esta semana. Probablemente él necesite la compañía tanto como ella.

Jacob volvió a cerrar los ojos con lentitud; tragó saliva, haciendo un ruido lastimero con la garganta. Edwardó observó cómo la nuez de Adán subió y bajó, levantando la marca de la mordida que Jacob tenía en el cuello. Sutil. Jacob abrió los ojos otra vez y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Edward. -No quise lastimarla-. Dijo, con una firme convicción teñida de preocupación, como si temiera que Edward no le creyera.

Edward le creyó. -Lo sé-. Dijo.

-Es mejor así-. Continuó Jacob. -Creo que la lastimaría más si me supiera vivo.

Ante esto, Edward sintió que la ira lo invadía, pero la exasperación la alivió un tanto. Jacob subestimaba a Bella. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula; luego dijo, tranquilamente. -Entoces, eres un tonto.

Esperó que Jacob se lo discutiera, y por un momento, pareció que lo haría, pero luego su expresión se serenó y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Parecía relajado. -Eres un tonto-. Repitió, con una voz impostada y burlona. -Ýa nadie habla así, ¿sabes?

-Qué bueno que no hablo con frecuencia con quienes no saben lo que soy, entonces.

Jacob resopló, suavemente, pero no respondió. Edward lo examinó: las ropas de Emmett le quedaban bien, tenía puesto un jean azul oscuro y una camiseta de mangas largas de un lindo color anaranjado violento. Probablemente debería chocar de forma bastante horrorosa con el tono de piel de Jacob, y tal vez así era, pero Edward pensaba que le quedaba bien. La pequeña herida sobre la ceja, también le quedaba bien. Le quedaba perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta. Edward juntó las manos con fuerza, para forzarse a no tocarla.

-Y entonces, ¿por que bajaste aquí?- Preguntó Jacob. Al cabo de un rato. -Creí que estabas furioso conmigo.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Estaba furioso, un poco. Estaba furioso con Jacob por su pedido, que lastimaba tanto a Bella; estaba furioso con Carlisle y con Esme, por aceptar al hombre lobo en la casa y ponerlos en peligro a todos; estaba furioso consigo mismo, por ser la causa de todo esto -aunque todavía no sabía por qué-. Estaba furioso con ese vampiro sin nombre y sin rostro que los puso a todos en esta posición. Cierto, estaba furioso, pero la ira era inútil.

Bella estaba destruida, pero sanaría, tal vez no completamente, pero sí lo suficiente. Y Jacob tampoco era tan terrible; toda su familia, unánimemente, coincidía en que éste era el lugar del hombre lobo, y ese pequeño corte sobre la ceja de Jacob era de Edward. La ira no servía, la ira nunca servía.

-Carlisle me pidió que te hable sobre algunas cosas.

Jacob levantó una ceja, arrugando un poco el corte de arriba, y Edward ya no pudo evitarlo, se acostó sobre su abdomen, en el sofá y extendió la mano hacia abajo, pasando el pulgar sobre la herida hasta que sangró. Jacob lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero no dija nada. Edward quitó la mano y siguió su ejemplo.

-¿Sobre qué?- Instó Jacob.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Edward, distraído por la herida.

Jacob se movió con cuidado, sosteniendo sus costillas rotas con un brazo. –Tu papá quiere que me hables, ¿de qué?

-Ah-. Dijo Edward, comprendiendo. Se aclaró la garganta, innecesariamente. –Mientras dormías, esta mañana, Carlisle y Esme establecieron algunas reglas para ti.

-¿Reglas?- Preguntó Jacob, incrédulo.

-Por tu seguridad y bienestar; además del nuestro y el de Bella.

Esto último captó la atención de Jacob, le hizo aceptarlo e instó a Edward a continuar. –Te escucho.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre un almohadón del sofá y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos.-Esme va a darte clases.

Jacob levantó una ceja, de nuevo, y esta vez, Edward no tuvo que tocar la herida porque Jacob lo hizo por él. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque algún día, puede que quieras volver a vivir, tener una vida propia; y un diploma te lo hará un poco más fácil.

Jacob frunció profundamente el ceño, disgustado por la idea, pero al instante, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Esme y su imagen se formó en su mente. La parte visual de los pensamientos siempre le resultaba cansadora a Edward, así que trató de no concentrarse en ella. Esme ya constituía una debilidad para Jacob, por lo que accedió -aunque quedaba claro que no planeaba volver jamás a semejante vida-. -Muy bien. ¿Eso es todo?

-No.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Qué tan seguido tienes que transformarte?

Jacob se sorprendió por la pregunta y su cerebro contestó antes que la boca, _'Una vez al día', pensó. _-Una vez al día, más o menos-. Dijo. -A veces puedo pasar un par de días sin tranformarme, ¿por qué?

-Porque no tendrás permitido hacerlo dentro de la casa, así que irás conmigo, una vez al día.

Jacob lució confundido. -¿Ir contigo?

-Sí-. Respondió Edward. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa astuta apareció en su cara. -Me han hecho responsable de sacar al perro una vez por día.

Jacob gruñó, con enojo real, aunque no sonó abrumador; apretó los puños, pero no intentó golpear a Edward. -Cuidado con lo que dices, sanguijuela-. Advirtió. Edward sólo pareció satisfecho y Jacob puso los ojos en blanco. -Supongo que ustedes querrán mantenerme vigilado para que no haga nada impulsivo o algo así-. Dijo. -Pero, ¿por qué tienes que ser _tú_ el que venga conmigo?

-Porque soy el único lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirte el tren.

-Yo soy más rápido que tú-. Dijo Jacob, inmediatamente.

-No, no lo eres-. Respondió Edward, sin fanfarronería ni siendo desagradable, sólo estableciendo una realidad. Una realidad fría y dura. -Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te vea. Hay un lugar en el bosque, no muy lejos de aquí...bueno, no muy lejos para nosotros. A un par de horas para los humanos. Podremos ir allí y tú podrás transformarte. Estaremos ahí tanto tiempo como tú necesites.

Jacob frunció el ceño, después cerró los ojos y dio un respingo: levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre las costillas mientras tosía. Edward se movió, deseando ayudarle, tranquilizarlo; pero no hizo nada. No pudo. El ataque de tos pasó, Jacob gruñó y se movió para sentarse. Casi golpea la cabeza contra la de Edward; levantó la barbilla justo antes. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose, con las caras muy próximas, casi tocándose las narices, por unos segundos. Entonces, Jacob frunció la cara y se sentó derecho. Edward también.

-Bueno, ¿esas son las condiciones?- Preguntó Jacob.

-Sí-. Respondió Edward.

Jacob suspiró hondo, pesada y dramáticamente, luego se encogió de hombros. -Muy bien. Trato hecho.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Dos semanas pasaron en un remolino tambaleante de funerales y secretos guardados. Edward pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con Bella –cuyo guardarropa consistía en vestidos de luto-; ella se mantenía callada e introvertida, extrañando muchísimo a Jacob. Se sentía culpable por haberlo lastimado cuando, un mes atrás, regresó a casa, desde Italia. Edward la amaba mucho y odiaba verla sufrir -además, tampoco era un sacrificio pasar cada segundo de su día con ella-, pero le era doloroso verla así. Sabía que su presencia le ayudaba y por eso se quedaba todo lo que podía, usualmente también a pasar la noche.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella despertara, por la mañana, él ya no estaba. Cada día, Edward pasaba esas pocas horas entre sus visitas a Bella, en el bosque, con Jacob.

Sorpresivamente, disfrutaba correr entre los gruesos árboles con el enorme lobo rojizo. Jacob se sentía cómodo en su forma de lobo; ladraba, corría y gruñía cada vez que Edward le ganaba en su carrera hasta el pequeño claro que habían escogido. Jacob pasaba algunas horas transformado; Edward se quedaba con él para protegerlo... y terminó siendo una especie de compañero.

A veces, Jacob era comunicativo; increíblemente curioso por naturaleza, hacía preguntas en su mente, que Edward respondía en voz alta. Preguntaba sobre Carlisle y el resto de la familia, sobre sus poderes y sus historias; preguntaba sobre los Volturi, sobre Italia y el mundo, sobre lugares que nunca vio, pero que Edward sí, miles de veces. Preguntaba sobre Edward. Nada sustancial, nada especial, sólo datos informativos. Y Edward le respondía, queriendo o no, porque Jacob preguntaba. Frecuentemente, Jacob se apagaba, visualizaba esa pequeña caja en su mente y metía en ella todos sus pensamientos infelices.

La mañana del funeral de Jacob y Billy Black; Jacob la pasó casi en silencio. No corrió carreras con Edward hasta el claro, pero sí caminó a su lado a un paso tranquilo. Edward le siguió el tren, con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras saltaban entre los troncos. Cuando alcanzaron el claro, Jacob no vagabundeó sin destino ni hizo preguntas sobre la vida de Edward, como hacía usualmente; en cambio, se acercó a donde Edward estaba sentado, apoyado cómodamente contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, y se echó junto a él, con su pelaje rozando la pierna del vampiro. Por un momento, Edward frunció el ceño, luego sonrió con malicia y extendió una mano para rascar las orejas de Jacob.

Tal como había previsto, el lobo gruñó y su gran cabeza se levantó de donde estaba apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras y giró hacia Edward. El vampiro le mostró los dientes, sonriendo ampliamente. -Perro malo.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos y volvió a gruñir. _'No soy una mascota, sanguijuela arrogante.'_

Edward sólo rascó entre las orejas de Jacob, un poco más. -¿Y qué pasó con eso de 'el mejor amigo del hombre',mm?

'_Vete a la mierda'_, pensó Jacob, pero exhaló un gran suspiro y apoyó la cabeza otra vez. Edward mantuvo vigilados sus pensamientos, para poder distrerlo si tomaban un mal camino, pero Jacob sólo pensaba en la mano de Edward en su cabeza y en lo bien que se sentían las caricias -lo que probablemente le resultaría vergonzoso y le daría a Edward mucha más diversión para explotar-. Sin embargo, el vampiro no lo molestó más y dejó de rascarle las orejas, aunque mantuvo la mano sobre el ancho lomo del lobo. En su mente, Jacob recitaba la última lista de ecuaciones que Esme le había dado, y ninguno de ellos se movió por el resto de la hora.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Edward observó la transformación de Jacob, de vuelta a su forma humana; tomándose un momento -como siempre- para apreciar el cuerpo del hombre lobo, porque sabía que Alice, Rose y probablemente hasta Jasper y Emmett, hacían lo mismo desde las ventanas de arriba; después vio cómo Jacob se ponía un par de pantalones de gimnasia sueltos. En las últimas semanas, había adelgazado un poco. Edward se imaginó que debía ser duro para él comer bien. Esperó a que Jacob se le uniera en los escalones del patio y juntos entraron a la casa por la puerta de atrás. Edward se preocupaba porque Jacob no había dicho ni una palabra, y porque hoy enterraban a su padre y él no podía estar allí y eso debía estar matándolo. -Jacob-. Dijo, cuando enfilaron hacia el pasillo. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, seguro-. Afirmó Jacob, lanzándole una sonrisa que pareció una mueca. -¿Y tú?

Edward levantó una ceja. -Bien.

-Bueno, entonces-. Dijo Jacob; asintió una vez y definitivamente. -Buena charla-. Abrió la puerta y desapareció por las escaleras del sótano, antes de que Edward pudiera responderle. El vampiro frunció el ceño por un segundo, luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, para ducharse en el baño de arriba. En menos de una hora tenía que estar en casa de Bella.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Bella tenía puesto un nuevo vestido negro, unas calzas negras y unos zapatos negros bajos que resbalaban, húmedos, por el rocío del cementerio. Edward se quedó junto a ella, sosteniéndole la mano mientras veían cómo dos ataúdes profusamente decorados con flores, eran bajados a la tierra. El de Jacob estaba lleno de viejas pertenencias, nada más. Ellos le dijeron a Bella que no podía haber nada más, porque Jacob murió como lobo. Bella no tenía motivos para sospechar nada, ¿por qué iban a mentirle los Cullen? Edward sentía el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros; mentirle a Bella era otra línea más en la larga lista de cosas que nunca se perdonaría.

Bella lloraba, todos lloraban: hombres, mujeres, adultos, niños. La mente de Edward estaba inundada de pensamientos que no eran suyos, pensamientos de dolor, tragedia, desesperación. Había visto estos rostros tantas veces estas últimas dos semanas, todos en el mismo lugar. Era terrible, una angustia sin fin, horror y resignación...éstas eran las secuelas de treinta y dos muertes no naturales...esto era el infierno.

Más tarde, cuando Edward y Bella abandonaban el cementerio, unos pocos pasos trás Charlie, de pronto Bella se detuvo, giró y lo abrazó como si temiera que él se quebrara. Asumiendo que ella también estaba a punto de quebrarse, Edward le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Él ya no está-. Susurró Bella.

-Lo sé-. Respondió Edward, besándole el cabello y sintiendo la mejilla de ella, húmeda contra su cuello.

-No pude pedirle perdón-. Dijo Bella, con una voz casi demasiado baja. -No pude decirle adiós.

El dolor sin fisuras de su voz cortó a Edward como un cuchillo, no podía creer que él estuviera hiriéndola de esa manera. Pensó en el secreto de Jacob, en la mañana que había pasado con él, en silencio acompañado; y luego pensó en Bella, en Charlie, en todos los que habían perdido a alguien en la masacre -la cabeza le latía por tanto dolor y tristeza-. Abrazó amorosamente a Bella y tomó una decisión: necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba comprender, necesitaba ayudar. Necesitaba saber qué fue lo que pasó esa noche en La Push.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Charlie se quedó a dormir en el piso del cuarto de Bella, también esa noche, lo que le dio a Edward una buena excusa para llegar temprano a casa y hablar con Jacob. Eran apenas pasadas las nueve cuando traspasó la puerta. Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, y Esme miraban una película. Eso era conveniente; Edward los saludó con la mano, al pasar por la sala de estar. Su primera parada no iba a ser el sótano, donde presumiblemente estaba Jacob, sino la habitación frente a la suya. Golpeó con suavidad la puerta cerrada. -¿Jas?- Llamó, en voz baja.

Jasper abrió la puerta, apenas un momento después, con un libro en la mano, marcando un sitio con el pulgar. Miró a Edward, desconcertado, y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Edward le otorgó una rápida sonrisa agradecida y cruzó el cuarto para sentarse en el borde del escritorio de Jasper.

Jasper lo siguió, sacó la silla que estaba debajo y la giró, sentándose a horcajadas, apoyó los codos en el respaldo y la barbilla en una mano; sus ojos dorados seguían cada movimiento de Edward. -Creí que ibas a quedarte con Bella esta noche.

-Esta noche no. Su papá se quedó con ella. Yo voy a hablar con Jacob.

Jasper hizo un murmullo de aprobación, luego se quedó callado un rato, antes de responder. -Estuvo bien hoy, tu lobo. Pasó la mayor parte del día con nosotros. Emmett y él boxearon esta tarde.

Los sentidos de Edward se estremecieron curiosamente ante la mención de 'tu lobo', pero no se molestó en corregir a su hermano. Jasper nunca decía nada que no quisiera decir. En cambio, lo miró incrédulo. -¿Boxearon? Aún tiene huesos rotos.

-Fue un boxeo suave-. Aclaró Jasper, con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, sin relación con nada, dijo. -Estás sufriendo.

Edward desvió la mirada, incómodo, pero sonrió un tanto ante la ola de consuelo con la que lo envolvió Jasper. -Estoy bien-. Lo tranquilizó. -Sólo necesito algunas respuestas.

-De tu lobo-. Dijo Jasper.

-De Jacob-. Coincidió Edward.

Jasper frunció el ceño, otra vez, por un rato, sintiendo la situación. La mente de Jasper era difícil de leer, porque él no pensaba en palabras o imágenes -algo tangible para Edward-, sino en sentimientos. Edward sólo podía esperar a que hablara.

-¿Vas a hacerlo hablar?- Preguntó Jasper, finalmente.

-No. Voy a pedirle que lo haga, y creo que lo hará.

-Va a sufrir-. Dijo Jasper.

Edward asintió. -Sí, y eso te va a hacer sufrir a ti, si estás cerca.

-Así que crees que debería pasar la noche en un hotel.

-Sí. Tienes que irte, Jas. Ya te lastima lo suficiente con la forma intensa en la que siente. Llévate a Alice y quédense en un hotel en Seattle.

Jasper lo observó pensativo, por un largo rato, sopesando sus opciones. Finalmente, le ofreció a Edward una sonrisa educada y dijo. -Gracias por la advertencia.

Edward sabía que eso significaba que Jasper no tenía ningún plan de retirarse. Probablemente creía que podría ayudar si Jacob se alteraba. Edward suspiró, exasperado, pero no sorprendido. Se levantó. -Por lo menos mantén cerca a Alice, ¿sí?

-Seguro que lo haré-. Coincidió Jasper, como un cabellero sureño.

Edward resopló y salió del cuarto, dejando a su hermano con su libro y encaminándose hacia el destino final de la noche.

En el sótano, Jacob estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, con su libro de matemáticas abierto sobre el regazo. Tenía un cuaderno de espiral apoyado sobre el brazo del sofá y golpeaba sobre el papel con la goma del lápiz. Levantó la vista hacia las escaleras y observó a Edward con curiosidad. Edward seguía vestido con el traje que usó en el funeral.

-Fue un servicio adorable-. Dijo el vampiro, con una sonrisa irónica.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y volvió la vista a su libro. -Tú eres un servicio adorable-. Dijo, al instante, sin dudar.

Edward resopló suavemente, rodeó el sofá y se sentó del otro lado. Jacob lo observó con sana curiosidad. Se estaban llevando bien, pero en verdad, no eran amigos, y Jacob se preguntó a qué se debía la visita. Edward suspiró, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y miró con calma al hombre lobo.

-Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó, Jacob-. Cualquier posible camaradería existente entre ellos, se desvaneció de inmediato. La cara de Jacob se tornó inexpresiva y los ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente. Su agarre se apretó tanto que el lapiz se quebró en dos. Edward no cejó. -De verdad.

-Sí-. Escupió Jacob. -Jódete.

Edward sabía que no iba a ser fácil, se preparó para discutir y tenía más que suficiente paciencia para hacerlo. -Los dos queremos respuestas. ¿Y si algo de lo que viste tiene significado para mi? ¿Y si puedo ayudar?

Jacob lucía furioso, pero el argumento de Edward era demasiado válido como para ignorarlo. Por un rato se quedó callado, con la vista fija en la mesa de café. -¿Por qué no leíste mi mente, simplemente?- Preguntó, al fin, aún con tono rebelde.

Edward le respondió sin pensar, una verdad perfecta. -Porque tú eres muy bueno en no pensar en las cosas que no quieres pensar; y yo no invadiría tu intimidad de esa manera sin tu permiso.

Jacob pareció dudar. -¿Y si yo te doy permiso?

Edward asintió, aprobando. -Sería más fácil si pudiera ver y oír.

-¿Ver?- Repitió Jacob, cautelosamente. -¿Qué quieres decir con ver?

-La gente piensa de las dos maneras, con palabras y con imágenes-. Explicó Edward, lo más sucintamente posible. -Puedo oír las palabras a distancia, pero para poder ver también las imágenes, necesito contacto físico.

Jacob lo observó unos momentos. Edward no lo presionaba, leer la mente de alguien del modo en que lo hacía Aro, era una práctica invasiva y eso no era algo que Edward hiciera con frecuencia. Requería mucha concentración y cuidado de su parte, a diferencia del escaso esfuerzo que le tomaba escuchar los pensamientos; además, requería una intimidad que sólo había compartido con Carlisle, a quién conocía mejor que a nadie. La mente de Jacob era suya, y Edward respetaría eso, pero esperaba que Jacob se lo permitiera. El misterio lo estaba matando, esa culpa incisiva que cargaba sin estar seguro de merecerla, se lo estaba comiendo...si pudiera ver la cara del que atacó a Jacob, aunque sea por un momento...tal vez podría reconocerlo, tal vez comprendería, tal vez sus preguntas tendrían respuestas. El cerebro percibía todo, y que Jacob no hubiese registrado algo esa vez, debido a su terror, no significaba que Edward no pudiera hacerlo.

Jacob sopesaba cuidadosamente sus opciones, su mente quería alejarse ya sólo del pensamiento de volver a enfrentarse con esos recuerdos, pero la razón pesaba fuerte y cualquier oportunidad de obtener más información sobre lo que pasó en la Reserva era tan importante que no podía dejarla pasar. Edward supo la respuesta antes de que Jacob dijera nada, pero esperó a que el hombre lobo hablara.

-Muy bien-. Accedió Jacob.

Alivio y aprensión recorrieron a Edward en igual medida. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Jacob. -Gracias-. Dijo, con sinceridad.

Jacob sólo dijo: -Ajá-. Y cerró de un golpe el libro de cálculo; lo apoyó sobre la mesa de café, junto a su cuaderno y a su lápiz quebrado, luego se acomodó sobre el sofá con la espalda apoyada en el brazo y enfrentando a Edward. -¿Ahora qué?

Edward se paró, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y los arrojó a ambos sobre la silla, del otro lado de la mesa; luego se deslizó cerca del hombre lobo. Jacob irradiaba calor, se sentía increíble estar cerca de él. Jacob se movió, un poco incómodo; era una persona táctil, no lo molestaba el contacto, ni siquiera el que provenía de Edward.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Volvió a preguntar Jacob. -¿Nos tomamos las manos o algo así?

-No-. Dijo Edward. En verdad, con sostenerse las manos sería más que suficiente para que las habilidades de Edward se dispararan, pero él no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. Levantó la mano derecha, apoyó el centro de la palma sobre el hueso alto de la mejilla de Jacob y sus dedos se adentraron en el suave cabello negro. La yema de su pulgar quedó sobre la herida, encima de la ceja de Jacob. La piel de Jacob se sentía suave y lisa, pero la cicatriz de la herida de Edward era áspera al contacto; tocarlo le resultaba nuevo y familiar a la vez, una paradoja; más cómodo de lo que tenía derecho a sentir. Sus miradas se encontraron y Jacob hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta, que Edward no supo interpretar.

-Bien-. Dijo Jacob, con voz ronca. -¿Y ahora?

Edward pasó su pulgar, cuidadosamente, sobre la cicatriz y respiró hondo, innecesariamente. -Ahora-. Dijo. -Recuerda.

Jacob se puso un poco tenso porque su mente luchaba contra la idea. Aparecieron unas imágenes de la masacre, inútiles, nada sólidas. Edward llevó la otra mano a la otra mejilla de Jacob, enmarcándole la cara con ambas manos. -Trata de mantener un orden, si puedes-. Instruyó. -Y recuerda...esta vez no estás solo.

Los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron apenas y se humedeció los labios, nerviosamente. -Bien-. Murmuró. -Bien.

Y así comenzó.

La primera cosa que apareció en foco fue una cara, una cara preciosa, pálida y delgada. Sus labios llenos se curvaron en una sonrisa perfecta, hermosa, y unos mechones del largo cabello negro cayeron atractivamente sobre las mejillas delgadas. Los ojos, de un profundo rojo carmesí, brillaron con una locura absoluta. La imagen permaneció un segundo y luego se disolvió, dando lugar a una nueva escena.

El brillo de la luna en una habitación minúscula, oscura y sórdida. Afuera, gritos agudos y fuertes; Jacob recordó cómo corrió hacia la habitación principal de su casa, donde estaba su padre, alarmado.

-Jake...

-Quédate aquí-. Dijo la voz de Jacob, con firmeza. -Enseguida vuelvo.

-¡Jake!-. Gritó Billy, pero Jacob ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

La escena volvió a cambiar. En la oscuridad, con la visión sin estorbos y corriendo por una calle; Jacob observó, con horror, cómo un vampiro de cara vaga, labios ensangrentados, cabello rubio salvaje y ojos perturbados, arrancó limpiamente la cabeza de Jared de sus hombros; y sangre, y los gritos de Embry, que cargó contra los vampiros con increible furia. Ellos eran recién nacidos y él iba ciego de ira y uno, de cabello negro, que reía, lo sostuvo fácilmente.

-¡No!- Gritó Jacob, y Embry dejó de luchar para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Jacob!- Respondió. -¡Jake, _corre!_

Al momento siguiente, con su cuello roto, Embry cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

_'__¡Transfórmate!'_ Pensó Jacob; Edward no pudo diferenciar si eso fue parte del recuerdo de Jacob o si era un pensamiento actual. Como fuere, no funcionó, aunque era claro en el recuerdo que Jacob ponía todo su esfuerzo. Sus pensamientos veloces, cargados de pánico y revulsión y dolor. Dos recien nacidos corrieron hasta él, Jacob se agrachó, preparándose. Tomó a la primera por el cuello, cuando se lanzó contra él, y la estrelló contra el suelo, rápidamente, esquivando al segundo vampiro. La chica era fuerte, más fuerte que Jacob, al menos en su forma humana, y él no pudo seguir sujetándola por más tiempo, la estrelló contra la calle con fuerza, para detenerla por algún tiempo y se levantó corriendo velozmente, pasando junto a los cuerpos de sus hemanos, por las calles. No podía transformarse, había sanguijuelas en la tierra de los Quileutes, y Embry y Jared estaban muertos, y la única cosa por hacer era encontrar a Sam.

Los vampiros seguían detrás de él, cazándolo; y el hecho de que no lo atacaran le preocupaba. Eran más rápidos, podían atraparlo, pero no lo hacían.

Los recuerdos de Jacob se desplazaron bruscamente, la imagen desapareció y otra tomó su lugar. Esta vez, en una casa que Edward nunca antes había visto, pero que para Jacob era muy familiar. Se permitió entrar y ahogó un sollozo ante la vista de una mujer bella, que tenía una cicatriz, en el suelo, con un hoyo en el pecho y los ojos inexpresivos mirando a la nada. _'¡Emily!'_ Pensó Jacob, dolorosamente. Luego miró alredor, jadeando, impotente, no había signos de Sam.

La escena volvió a cambiar. Jacob estaba afuera; había un grupito de vampiros esperándolo -cinco o seis- todos lo observaban con abierta curiosidad y una calma controlada. Éstos no eran recién nacidos, eran vampiros maduros, viejos, parecían tener todo el tiempo del mundo para observarlo. Estaban cubiertos de sangre y todos tenían ojos rojos.

-¿Éste es?- Dijo uno de ellos, una chica alta, de cabello pelirrojo.

-Debe ser él-. Respondió otro, un hombre alto, morocho y buen mozo.

Jacob los miraba, tan furioso que temblaba; su mente a mil, tratando de decidir si tenía oportunidad contra todos ellos. Era mejor contra los vampiros más viejos, que no tenían la fuerza de los recién nacidos, pero nunca había luchado con uno de ellos en forma humana, y menos aún contra seis. Aún así, no había alternativa, y atacó.

Por un período de tiempo, sólo hubo oscuridad y reflejos de color que no significaban nada, todo se movía demasiado rápido y los recuerdos no eran claros. Peleaba. Edward sólo podía darse cuenta cuando vencía a uno, o cuando lo herían; para cuando dejó corriendo esa escena, tres de ellos estaban en el suelo, sin moverse, y los otros tres reían. Había sangrado sobre ellos, tenía la muñeca severamente rota, el hueso asomaba, atravesando la piel. Jacob trataba de no concentrarse en el dolor, y su terror se lo permitió. La conversación que había oído entre los dos vampiros volvió a pasar por su mente, y Jacob gruñó su dolor al darse cuenta de que habían venido trás él. Estaban aquí por _él_, lo que significaba que irían a buscarlo a su casa, lo que significaba que su padre estaba en peligro.

El recuerdo se resquebrajó, en pedazos, como vidrio roto; y cuando volvió a formarse, los pensamientos de Jacob eran un caos, y a Edward le resultaba difícil decir cuáles eran del Jacob que estaba con él en este momento y cuáles eran del Jacob que corría en los recuerdos.

Otro vampiro lo alcanzó fuera de la casa. Éste era joven, otro recién nacido con fuerza que equiparar. Jacob apenas tuvo el tiempo para notarlo, y ya estaba en el suelo y un puño increíblemente fuerte chocó contra su costado izquierdo: las costillas se quebraron con un ruido espantoso y él gritó de dolor. Trataba desesperadamente de transformarse, su cuerpo quería defenderse, instintivamente y su mente trabajaba en controlar el cambio, pero aún no pasaba nada. El vampiro, hemoso y grande como era, gruñó rabiosamente y retrocedió para tomar espacio y lanzarle un golpe de muerte. Jacob se preparó para recibirlo, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, el vampiro fue arrancado de él con una fuerza increíble y voló contra el costado de la casa, cayendo con ruido a hueso roto.

Jacob gruñó, giró sobre su lado bueno, y luchó para ponerse de pie. Sam estaba allí, arrodillado junto a él, con la cara cubierta de lágrimas; se agachó y rápidamente le besó la frente a Jacob, después se levantó. -Jacob, tienes que correr.

Jacob se esforzó dolorosamente para ponerse de pie, negando con la cabeza. Unos puntos bailaron delante de sus ojos, pero los ignoró. Los recién nacidos estaban levantándose, también, sin apuro; otros se estaban acercando alrededor, algunos nuevos y otros viejos. Jacob tocó el hombro de Sam con su mano sana. -Sam, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

-No lo sé-. Respondió Sam, con voz quebrada; observando que el ejército de vampiros comenzaba a salir de entre los árboles. Estaban rodeados. -Vienen por ti; yo los detendré. Jake, tienes que correr. _¡Ahora!_

_-_¡No!- Gritó Jacob. -¡Sam, por favor!

-¡Jake!- Ordenó Sam.

-Emily-. Gritó Jacob, con voz ronca. -¡Dios, Sam, lo siento, lo siento tanto!

-No es tu culpa-. Dijo Sam, inmediatamente. -Jacob, esto no es tu culpa, pero tienes que irte. Tienes que irte _ahora._

_-_No puedo-. Respondió Jacob. Y ya giraba, para correr hacia la casa, tratando de tironear a Sam con él. -Mi papá. ¡Mi papá!

-Se ha ido-. Dijo Sam, con tono enojado, quitándose las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas. -Es demasiado tarde. Vamos, vamos, tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

-¡Sam!- Murmuró Jacob. Sam tenía que venir con él y juntos iban a salir de esto, de algún modo. Iban a poder hacerlo, iban a ir a buscar a su papá, porque él no podía estar muerto. No podía ser que estuviera muerto.

Los vampiros no atacaron, aún no, y Jacob se preguntó por qué, sosteniendo a Sam con su mano sana. Sam se envolvió protectoramente alredor suyo, más grande que él, aunque no por mucho; y le instó a que entrara a la casa.

Y entonces, una voz repentina, clara como el cristal, increíblemente hermosa y profunda, cruzó el espacio, como si perteneciera allí, como si el aire hubiese estado esperando su completa existencia sólo para aceptar y transmitir semejante sonido perfecto. -Mátenlo.

Los ojos de Jacob se encontraron con los de Sam, y por un segundo, sólo existieron ellos. -Jacob-. Dijo Sam.

-¿Sam?

-Corre.

Unas manos se aferraron al cuello de Sam por detrás y retorcieron; la columna crujió y se rompió, y Sam cayó al suelo, muerto.

Jacob se estremeció, y cayó hacia atrás. Trató de sujetarse al suelo con las manos, la muñeca rota protestó, haciéndolo gritar. Lloraba. No se había dado cuenta; se preguntó cuándo había comenzado. Tenía la vista fija en el cuerpo de Sam. El vampiro que lo mató, le sonreía maliciosamente. Jacob se lanzó contra él, lo arrojó al suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la sien. El vampiro, inestable, seguía riendo. Jacob estaba a punto de matarlo, de mutilarlo, quemarlo, _destruirlo. _Pero, en ese momento, una imagen de su padre apareció en su mente y se levantó de un salto. Sus huesos rotos y su cuerpo golpeado protestaron, pero su desesperación lo superaba todo. Los vampiros lo observaban, pero no le importó. Entró a la casa, trastabillando, y lo primero que vio fue la silla de ruedas de su papá, volcada hacia un lado. Un sollozo estremecedor le salió del pecho, rápidamente miró alrededor y la escena que le esperaba lo arrojó de rodillas.

Billy Black yacía, desparramado en el piso de la sala de estar, con un enorme corte, de un lado de la cara, de la barbilla al cuero cabelludo, sangrando profusamente en la sien. No se movía, no respiraba. La realidad de su muerte golpeó a Jacob lentamente. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Billy. -Papá-. Murmuró. Después un poco más alto. -¿Papá?- Un sollozo salió de su garganta, luego se arrojó hacia adelante y sacudió suavemente a Billy, inútilmente. -Papá, papá, papá despierta, despierta...¡despierta!- No pasó nada. Jacob luchó por respirar, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza. -¡Por favor! ¡por favor, haré lo que sea, haré...! ¡Por favor, papá, perdóname! ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Yo...lo siento tanto, papá, por favor, papá...sólo despierta...

Sus súplicas fueron interrumpidas por esa voz, esa voz de cristal prístino que había oído afuera, la misma voz que ordenó la muerte de Sam. -Jacob.

Jacob levantó la vista; gruñó desde lo más hondo de su garganta. El vampiro dio un paso hacia él y Jacob se abalanzó.

El recuerdo volvió a oscurecerse y lo próximo que Jacob recordó fue dolor. Estaba acostado sobre su espalda, en el suelo, y la cara hermosa volvió a aparecer delante suyo, en toda su gloria. Tenía piernas largas, un largo cabello negro, su bella sonrisa estaba dirigida a Jacob, sólo a Jacob, y su mano se cerró peligrosamente en su cuello. Jacob estaba mareado y sólo podía pensar en el dolor, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Todos están muertos-. Dijo el vampiro, con su voz sedosa. -Tu padre, tus hermanos, tus hermanas...cada uno de los miembros de tu tribu con sangre de lobo, cada una de sus parejas, cada uno de los miembros de sus familias...todos están muertos. Todos, menos tú.

Jacob luchó, furioso, queriendo pelear, gritar, lastimar. El vampiro no se rió de él, como los otros. En cambio, pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de Jacob, hizo un sonido tranquilizador y se inclinó sobre él. -Tú eres el único.

La mano que le apretaba el cuello se aflojó, y Jacob hizo un esfuerzo por atacar, otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, apenas, el vampiro estuvo sobre él, su boca se cerró contra el cuello de Jacob y los dientes se hundieron en su piel.

El recuerdo explotó en luz, y luego se desvaneció. Lo siguiente que Edward vio en la mente de Jacob fue el bosque. Alguien lo cargaba, acunándolo amorosamente contra el pecho. Su atacante. Sentía fuego en las venas, pero se estaba yendo -el veneno había sido quitado, notó Edward-, y el vampiro hablaba a Jacob con su voz adorable.

-¿Él estará con su mascota humana, mm?- Dijo, la voz teñida de locura, como sus ojos. -Te dejaremos lo suficientemente cerca, entonces, **Mío**.

Pasaron minutos, o segundos, u horas. Jacob yacía en el suelo. El vampiro seguía allí, arrodillado junto a él, sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de Jacob y susurró. -Buenas noches, pequeño. Nos volveremos a encontrar-. Se levantó, como para irse, pero entonces giró y le regaló a Jacob una sonrisa con hoyuelos. -Ah, y dale mis saludos a Edward Cullen, ¿Sí?

Y se fue, sin más. Jacob gruñó y jadeó, tratando de respirar, giró sobre sobre su estómago e intentó transformarse, dolorosamente, una vez más.

Funcionó.

Gritó, mientras el lobo se apoderaba de él, se deslizó en la transformación con muchísima más dificultad, como nunca. La sostuvo sólo por unos segundos y volvió a su forma humana; los brazos cedieron y cayó con fuerza. Una raíz de árbol mojada le raspó encima de la ceja izquierda, haciéndola sangrar, la herida ardió y gimió impotente. Jacob volvió a acostarse en el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, nuevamente, el único recuerdo que quedó fue Edward, agachándose sobre él.

Los recuerdos volvieron a desvanecerse en la realidad. Otra vez, eran Edward y Jacob, sentados uno junto al otro, en el sofá, en el sótano.

Con lentitud, Edward bajó la mano de la mejilla húmeda y temblorosa de Jacob, mojada por las lágrimas que le abrasaban. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del hombre lobo. Jacob temblaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a partirse. Sus ojos oscuros estaban tan cargados de angustia que de ser posible, le hubieran cortado la respiración a Edward. Los labios le temblaban, apretados en un inútil intento por mantener la compostura. Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, dos, y luego un sollozo, incapaz de contenerse, encontró salida por la garganta de Jacob con tanta fuerza que lo hizo estremecerse, y tan crudo que sonó como si cuchillos le cortaran el pecho. Inmediatamente, Jacob levantó una de sus grandes manos hasta la boca, y apretó hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Cerró sus ojos marrones y agachó la cabeza.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ésta era la primera vez que Jacob se permitía pensar en lo sucedido en la Reserva; era la primera vez que se había permitido recordarlo todo, y ahora que todo estaba allí, claro, en su mente, registraba el dolor completamente y lo estaba matando. Lo estaba _matando._

_-_Jacob-. Murmuró Edward. Extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro, incómodo.

El hombre lobo gruñó y trató de separarse de él, pero estaba atrapado entre Edward y la esquina del sofá. No tenía adonde ir. -No-. Ahogó un grito, negando con la cabeza. -_¡No!_

El dolor en su voz hizo que el pecho de Edward se partiera insoportablemente. Deslizó la mano desde el hombro de Jacob hasta su cintura, pasándole la palma tranquilizadoramente por la espalda. -Lo siento-. Susurró, acercándose. Eso era muy poco, muy poco.

-Cállate-. Gruñó Jacob, pero ahora lloraba, y aunque la furia en su voz era auténtica, ni siquiera rozaba su tristeza, su agonía. -_¡Cállate!_

_-_Jacob-. Volvió a decir Edward, levantó el otro brazo, lo envolvió alrededor del hombro de Jacob y tironeó. Jacob no se deshizo de él, y no luchó contra el abrazo. Su mente era un torbellino, los recuerdos de su manada, y la carnicería, repasaban una y otra vez en su mente como una pesadilla. Edward podía verlo nuevamente, sólo que esta vez era más rápido, más duro, recuerdos menos claros, excepto los que aparecían llenos de sangre y cuerpos mutilados. Jacob no podía salir de ellos, sin importar lo mucho que intentara. No podía quitarlos, como había hecho durante las últimas tres semanas. -Jacob-. Repitió Edward. -Lo siento tanto-. Deseaba tener otra cosa que decirle, deseaba tener más que ofrecerle.

-Cállate-. Gruñó Jacob. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y temblaba. Edward lo sentía increíblemente cálido contra él. -Están muertos-. Dijo, ahogadamente, con voz estrangulada. Su frente cayó sobre el hombro de Edward y sus dos manos se levantaron para cubrirse la cara, por lo que la voz quedó levemente amortiguada. -Están muertos, están _muertos_.

Lo repitió, una y otra vez, más y más fuerte, hasta gritarlo.

Edward apenas notó que Carlisle y Esme entraron, apenas escuchó que Rosalie y Emmett estaban detrás de ellos. Su concentración estaba puesta en Jacob, en la presión en su pecho que amenazaba con matarlo. Nunca hubiese creído que fuera posible que alguien sufriera semejante dolor.

Jacob gritó las palabras hasta que sus sollozos fueron tan fuertes que no pudo hacer más sonidos coherentes, hasta que su voz cedió completamente. Hundió la cara en el pecho de Edward, meciéndose, y se derrumbó. Edward mantuvo sus brazos alrdedor de Jacob, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si así lo mantuviera entero.

'_Haz que termine__'_, pensó Jacob, porque los recuerdos seguían pasando en su cabeza, y no podía detenerlos. _'¡Haz que termine, haz que termine, haz que termine, haz que se detenga!'_

-Jacob-. Susurró Edward, rozando el espeso cabello negro con su mejilla y girando levemente la cabeza, inclinó la barbilla lo suficiente para depositar el más suave de los besos sobre la herida que Jacob tenía sobre la ceja izquierda. Lo sintió bien, bajo sus labios, lo sintió perfecto. La respiración de Jacob se hizo más laboriosa y se apretó contra Edward. _'¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, haz que se detenga!_

Jacob se aferró intensamente a Edward, sus manos treparon a la espalda del vampiro y se agarraron de la camisa; la tela se desgarró bajo sus uñas, pero Edward ni lo notó. Sólo apretó más sus brazos alrededor de Jacob, acercándolo lo más posible. Se condolía con el hombre lobo, con un dolor muy real, un dolor físico que lo rompía por dentro. Pensó en las cosas que vio en los recuerdos de Jacob -dejando de lado una, una muy grande que no podía soportar enfrentarla ahora-, pensó en cómo sería si él perdiera a Carlisle, o a Esme, o a alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas, como le pasó a Jacob, y sólo la idea fue tan insoportable que la alejó de una vez. Se perdió en el mar de los pensamientos de Jacob, en sus miedos, en su dolor, en su culpa, en sus recuerdos. Estaba tan profundamente inmerso en Jacob, que cuando Esme se sentó junto a él en el sofá, se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Esme lucía desconsolada, con una expresión de comprensión e increíble preocupación; ella apoyó su mano pequeña sobre la espalda de Jacob; Edward sabía que si pudiera, ella lloraría. Jacob se estremeció por el contacto y se acercó más a Edward. Los sollozos ahogados seguían naciendo de las profundidades del pecho de Jacob, tan desgarradores que su respiración no podía seguirlos. Sus lágrimas quemaban el hombro de Edward, y él murmuraba el nombre de Jacob una y otra vez, porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, acariciando con la punta de los dedos, los cabellos finos de la nuca de Jacob.

_'Edward'_, pensó Jacob. Era el único pensamiento claro en el torbellino de su mente. Era la primera vez que Jacob se refería a él por su nombre, en pensamientos o con su voz. No importaba si se trataba de una respuesta automática a la constante repetición del nombre del hombre lobo que hacía Edward, o no; a Edward le pareció un detalle muy importante, un detalle que cambiaba cosas. Se estremeció, y no de modo desagradable.

-Lo siento-. Dijo Edward, otra vez. Porque esto era su culpa. Ahora tenía pruebas. Recordó la imagen del rostro del vampiro que atacó a Jacob, e inmediatamente la quitó de su mente. Ahora no. Ahora no era el momento de manejarlo. Abrazó a Jacob con más fuerza y lentamente lo meció, pidiéndole perdón, una y otra vez al oído, hasta que los sollozos del hombre lobo se acallaron y quedó laxo y exhausto en brazos de Edward, con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su mente seguía siendo un caos, su mundo seguía derrumbándose a su alrededor, pero él ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir llorando. Dejó que el murmullo de la voz de Edward lo tranquilizara y lo llevara a la oscuridad, al dulce olvido del sueño.

**Mis queridos,**

**¡No tienen idea del tiempo que me llevó este capítulo!**

**Y lo que me costó describir la angustia del pobre Jacob...**

**Bueno, espero que hayan leído con gusto.**

**Un abrazo a todos y gracias por todos los reviews.**

**D.L.**


	8. 7

**Personajes originales de la señora S. Mayer**

**Underneath, by Staci-Diane603 **

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

_Advertencia:Este capítulo hace referencia a una pasada relación entre Carlisle y Edward. Una relación muy, muy antigua que no volverá a mencionarse.:)_

**Capítulo siete: Desanimándose**

Esme estaba arriba, con Jasper y Alice; Emmett y Rosalie tampoco estaban allí. Los únicos que se quedaron abajo, con Jacob, fueron Edward y Carlisle.

Estaban sentados en el piso, contra la pared del cuarto del sótano, Edward entre las piernas abiertas de Carlisle, con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho; los brazos de Carlisle lo envolvían en un abrazo flojo y Edward estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que su cabeza descansara cómodamente en el hueco del cuello de Carlisle. Aún después de tanto tiempo, era una posición íntima y familiar. Carlisle acostumbraba a abrazarlo de ese modo cuando Edward era un joven vampiro y no lograba bloquear parcialmente los pensamientos de los demás -el ataque de muchas mentes lo dejaba reducido a un lamentable estado de casi desastre-. Era un abrazo que significaba seguridad, amor incondicional y protección. Edward nunca lo necesitó tanto como ahora, como esta noche, después de lo que vio en los recuerdos de Jacob.

Sólo pensarlo, hizo que se apretara un poco más a Carlisle; levantó una mano y la cerró alrededor de la que Carlisle tenía apoyada sobre su pecho. –Edward-. Dijo Carlisle, suavemente, dándole un beso de consuelo en la coronilla.

Edward sólo respiró hondo y negó levemente; no quería hablar, todavía no. En cambio, observó a Jacob a través de la oscuridad.

El hombre lobo se había despertado brevemente en los brazos de Edward, en el sofá, una hora después de haberse dormido. Estuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para caminar con ayuda, quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse sólo con sus boxers y deslizarse en la cama, antes de caer dormido allí. Ahí estaba, arropado entre las sábanas, durmiendo intranquilo. Durante las últimas dos semanas se había recuperado bastante; sus costillas seguían doliéndole pero estaban sanando más rápido de lo normal para un humano -por lo tanto, su capacidad de curación acelerada estaba volviendo-; su muñeca, ya libre del cabestrillo que le había colocado Carlisle. La neumonía estaba completamente curada y sólo le quedaba una tos benigna. Estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para poder dar vueltas y moverse en sueños sin que lo insoportable del dolor lo despertara; silencioso, excepto por su respiración siempre cambiante y el movimiento constante de las sábanas. Intranquilo y soñando. Edward apenas podía captar imágenes de pensamientos casi formados, fotografías -no sabía por qué, porque no eran significativas-. Jacob soñaba sobre recuerdos mezclados y fantasías...con gente viva que ya no lo estaba y gente muerta que seguía hablándole; una pesadilla, una larga, interminable pesadilla de la que el hombre lobo todavía no podía escapar, ni en sueños.

Edward separó los labios para hablar pero se detuvo al instante cuando, repentinamente, Jacob volvió a moverse y giró de lado, enfrentándolos. Ningún vampiro se movió por algunos minutos. Jacob no despertó. Después de un rato, Carlisle apretó a Edward apenas un poco más y murmuró su nombre. –Estás temblando-. Dijo, y era cierto. Edward temblaba; unos temblores finos le sacudían el cuerpo. Tenía miedo, un miedo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo; un tipo de miedo diferente al que sintió cuando Bella estuvo en peligro, cuando James la mordió y él pensó que estaba muerta. Este era un miedo antiguo, uno de igual fuerza pero en un plano completamente distinto. Edward no sabía cómo empezar a tratar de enfrenatrlo. Pero allí estaba Carlisle, su Carlisle, su mejor amigo, confidente y líder. Por lo menos no estaba solo, no esta vez. -¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Edward tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y le tomó aún un largo rato hasta que halló su voz –que salió ronca y suave sin que se lo propusiera-. –Adlai-. Dijo. Le dolió decir el nombre en voz alta, de alguna manera eso lo hacía más real, más potente. La reacción instantánea de Carlisle ante la palabra fue abrazarlo con más fuerza. Edward apreció el gesto y cerró los ojos, arrugando el ceño ligeramente. –Fue Adlai-. Susurró.

-¡Dios mío!-. Murmuró Carlisle, horrorizado y cauteloso. -¿Estás seguro?

-Sí-. Dijo Edward. –Estuve dos años con él, nunca olvidaré su cara. Fue él.

-Edward.

-Jacob tenía razón. Esto fue por mi culpa.

-No lo sabes-. Dijo Carlisle de inmediato, tomando la barbilla de Edward con un dedo y levantándola, para que Edward pusiera la cabeza de lado y lo mirara. –No fue culpa tuya. Adlai está loco, Edward. Es obsesivo, un abusador fuera de control. Nada de lo que haya hecho o haga en el futuro tiene que ver contigo. Tú no eres el culpable.

Carlisle sonó inflexible y serio, pero él no vio lo que Edward. –Él sabía que yo estaría con Bella. Se lo dijo a Jacob; lo cargó hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera oler su sangre. Lo hizo por mi, hizo todo eso porque quiere algo conmigo.

-Aunque fuese cierto-. Dijo Carlisle, aún sosteniendo la barbilla de Edward. –Eres inocente. Sólo por ser el objeto de su obsesión, no eres responsable de sus actos. Tú lo sabes, Edward. No dejes que la culpa que no mereces te coma vivo.

Edward volvió a tragar saliva y quitó la barbilla del agarre de Carlisle, pero sólo para poder acurrucar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y esconder la cara por un momento. Se sentía abierto al medio y vulnerable de un modo en que no se había sentido en años, en décadas, y aunque le parecía ridículo esconderse contra Carlisle como cuando era joven, no lo sentía así. Carlisle fue quien lo salvó, entonces.

Carlisle es el vampiro al que Adlai teme. Carlisle es seguridad.

–Se suponía que había desaparecido-. Susurró Edward. –Ni siquiera se suponía que iba a volver a verlo nunca.

-Lo sé-. Dijo Carlisle, tranquilizándolo. Acercó más a Edward y le acarició el cabello suave de la nuca. –Lo sé. Investigaremos esto. Tan pronto como Jacob esté completamente curado y lo hayamos preparado lo suficiente, iremos a Volterra. Aro nos ayudará. Nosotros-

Se interrumpió porque se abrió la puerta del sótano. Los pasos en la escalera fueron completamente silenciosos; se abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró Jasper. Su mirada cayó primero en Jacob -que había cambiado de posición y ahora estaba acostado sobre su espalda, con las manos cerradas en las sábanas-, y luego pasó a Carlisle y a Edward. Lucía mal, exhausto y estrujado: su cabello era un desastre, tenía los rizos rubios desordenados y los ojos preocupados y cansados. Caminó directamente hacia ellos y se arrodilló junto a Carlisle, enfrentándolos; extendió la mano y la apoyó en el pecho de Edward, enviándole una ola de consuelo y apoyo. Lo ayudó más de lo que Edward hubiese esperado; suspiró suavemente, relajándose. –Debería haber hecho caso a tu consejo-. Ofreció Jasper.

Edward dejó escapar una sonrisa mínima, optando por no pensar en nada más. –Traté de decírtelo.

-Yo también-. Interrumpió Alice, deslizándose dentro del cuarto. Ni siquiera habían oído su llegada. Ella los miró, les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se encaminó inmediatamente hacia la cama. Se sentó en el borde y cuando Jacob hizo un sonido alterado y comenzó a moverse otra vez, ella apoyó su pequeña mano sobre su mejilla y le acarició el pómulo con la yema del pulgar. -Sh, cachorro-. Susurró, con un tono de voz gentil. –Estás a salvo-.

La cara de Jacob se arrugó un poco, pero se quedó quieto. Alice sonrió, suave y cariñosamente. –Es terríblemente dulce, ¿no?- Preguntó, y siguió observándolo y estudiando su cara bonita. –Cuando duerme.

-Cálido-. Dijo Jasper, con gran convicción. –Es cálido. Siempre. Incluso esta noche, por debajo de su dolor, se sentía cálido.

-Cálido-. Concedió Alice, tocando el corte sobre la ceja de Jacob. Edward se movió sin darse cuenta, apenas mostrando los dientes. Carlisle ajustó el brazo alrededor y lo volvió a la realidad. Alice lo observó con una expresión sin sorpresa. Lo hizo a propósito. Edward trató de calmarse y esperó a que la sensación de posesión pasara. –Ey-. Dijo Carlisle. –Tranquilo.

Edward parpadeó, sacudió un poco la cabeza, y casi de mala gana, volvió a apoyarse contra el vampiro mayor y a acomodarse contra su pecho. Aún no estaba listo para dejar ese consuelo, aunque tuviera a Jasper y a Alice como testigos. Así que, por tanto tiempo como su hermana mantuviera sus manos lejos del corte en la cara de Jacob -que era suyo-, no deseaba dejar el abrazo de Carlisle. Miró a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que ella le sonrió, acarició el cabello de Jacob y se les unió en el piso. Un suspiro aliviado se filtró por los labios de Edward, una vez que ella se alejó de Jacob. Le preocupaba sentirse así cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Jacob, su pecho se apretaba con una posesividad que él no tenía derecho a sentir. No podía explicarlo, era preocupante, pero no era doloroso...le agradaba. A una parte suya, le agradaba.

Alice se acomodó prolijamente sobre el suelo, junto a Jasper, él pasó un brazo alrededor suyo y ambos observaron a Edward como halcones.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Carlisle a Jasper, con preocupación. –Luces...

-Terrible-. Finalizó Edward.

Alice sonrió levemente y Jasper rió con suavidad; volvió la mirada a Jacob y la sonrisa se suavizó más. –Es como ya dije, él siente las cosas con más fuerza que nadie que haya conocido, salvo tú, Edward. Fue...conmovedor.

-Fue más que eso-. Dijo Alice, acercándose más a Jasper y apretándole la mano. –Fue terrible, Jas, casi terminaste inconsciente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Edward, asustado por su hermano. Nunca antes nada afectó a Jasper de esa manera, no que él haya visto.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. –Como ya dije, Jacob y tú sienten las cosas con mucha fuerza. Sus recuerdos te afectaron a ti también...con los dos proyectando de ese modo...tuve algunos problemas.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron un poco, no sabía si disculparse o golpear a Jasper con toda su fuerza, por haberse quedado en la casa después de que se lo había advertido. Se contentó con mirarlo con gran preocupación y culpa, hasta que Jasper lo cubrió con calma y dijo. –Estoy muy bien, ahora. Te lo aseguro.

Edward asintió lentamente y pasó la mirada hacia el hombre lobo sobre la cama; mantuvo los ojos sobre Jacob por un largo tiempo, antes de cerrarlos. Carlisle pasaba sus dedos por el cabello, a un lado de la cabeza, y con cada caricia le rozaba la sien. Se sentía bien, realmente bien. Edward trató de concentrarse en eso, en la mano de Carlisle en su cabello, en la respiración de Jacob y en nada más. Alice y Jasper hablaban con Carlisle en voz baja, haciéndole preguntas que él no iba a responder sin su permiso. Edward permaneció con los ojos cerrados, con su cuerpo acurrucado contra el pecho de Carlisle, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada, fingiendo que su peor pesadilla no había regresado a perseguirlo.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Jacob despertó de repente. No se sobresaltó ni se asustó; sino que en un momento dormía y en el siguiente no. Sintó los ojos pesados y las pestañas crujiendo de sueño; las restregó con ambas manos y le sorprendió hallarlas un tanto doloridas, como si hubiese llorado.

Y entonces, el recuerdo lo golpeó con la sutileza de un golpe en la cara, como cada mañana de esas tres semanas cuando el dolor y la pena lo arrasaban como olas. Pero esta mañana, por algún motivo, fue un poquito más fácil de manejar: mermó con un poco más de rapidez y sus latidos regresaron con más facilidad a su ritmo normal. Se quedó en la cama unos veinte minutos, pensando y recordando a su padre, sus hermanas, sus hermanos, su manada. Por primera vez, realmente se permitió hacerlo. Dolía, pero no tanto como antes. Seguía siendo un horrible, punzante y terrible dolor que le clavaba las garras, pero lo sentía un poquitito más liviano.

El reloj sobre la mesa junto a la cama, le dijo que eran las cuatro y trece minutos de la mañana. Jacob suspiró y giró a un lado; pensó en la noche anterior, en su derrumbe en brazos de Edward –de todos, tuvo que ser Edward-, y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Detestaba que estos vampiros lo hayan visto de ese modo, tan débil, tan roto. Pero, ya casi había pasado un mes, y ninguno de ellos se había aprovechado de su debilidad. Todos habían sido, si no agradables, al menos muy respetuosos. Emmett lo trataba como si fuera parte de la familia, y Jasper...bueno, Jasper era raro como la mierda, pero Jacob no creía que tuviera que ver con él, era su naturaleza. Carlisle y Esme eran muy gentiles y parecían preocuparse honestamente por él. Rosalie era genial, pero aguda e hiriente, de una manera refrescante; una chica fuerte que no dejaría que nadie le causara problemas. Jacob podía admirarla por eso. Alice había estado un tanto alejada, pero cortés. Edward dijo que era porque a ella no le gustaba mentirle a Bella. Jacob no la culpaba; él también estaría contrariado. Él mismo no hubiese accedido a sus propias condiciones.

_'Es lo mejor,'_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Y, por supuesto, estaba Edward. Edward, el que le robó a Bella sin esforzarse, el que era suave y perfecto y ridículamente bien parecido, el que vivió tanto y vio tanto, el elocuente y carismático, y fascinante, y ni de cerca tan malo como Jacob creyó que era...no tan malo como él quisiera que fuese.

Durante las últimas dos semanas habían puesto en marcha sus paseos diarios por el bosque. Al principio fue raro como la mierda, pero ahora le resultaba fácil estar en compañía del vampiro. Edward era increíblemente inteligente e increíblemente interesante. Había vivido tanto tiempo y visto tantas cosas. Cavilaba muchísimo, lo que era, de algún modo, divertido, y de algún modo, ridículo. Hablaba raro, fuera de época, obviamente de otro tiempo, pero eso era...encantador, de alguna manera. Jacob pudo ver por qué Bella se sintió tan atraída por él. Era como el protagonista romántico de una película mala, o de una novela aún más mala. Tenía sentido que cada chica se enamorase de él al conocerlo; era lógico. Pero, también era una mierda: como chupar cucarachas por un sorbete.

Jacob sonrió, puso los ojos en blanco para sí mismo y se sentó. Se le estrujaron las entrañas, al recordar su vergonzoso derrumbe total la noche anterior, y notar que no pudo hacerle preguntas a Edward, como por ejemplo, si reconoció al vampiro que lo atacó o si pudo ver alguna luz que le revelara los motivos del ataque. Podía ser que Edward tuviera respuestas. Jacob se deslizó de la cama y dio un respingo, estaba dolorido, tenía un ojo lagañoso y la cara pegoteada de lágrimas, podía esperar diez minutos más por sus respuestas.

Buscó en su armario una muda de ropa –ropa nueva que le habían comprado Esme y Carlisle, y que era más cara que cualquier cosa que haya tenido, y mucho más cómoda-, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. El agua caliente resultó una delicia para sus músculos doloridos; sus costillas aún le molestaban un poco, sin embargo su muñeca parecía completamente curada. Frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio y se colocó bajo la lluvia, con las manos sobre los azulejos de la pared bajo la ducha. Se preguntó si su capacidad de sanar volvería, alguna vez, a ser normal; se preguntó qué sería de él ahora que no tenía alfa ni manada, cómo afectaría eso a su cambio de forma. Hasta ahora estaba bien, excepto cuando le resultó imposible transformarse, durante el ataque. Jacob agregó esa a la lista de preguntas que quería hacer.

Se frotó el cuerpo con jabón, se enjuagó completamente y luego se lavó el cabello con rapidez. Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco más humano, y se tomó otros pocos minutos para afeitarse, antes de vestirse, finalmente. Con el cabello todavía húmedo se ató los zapatos y subió la escalera del sótano de a dos escalones. Pudo oír levemente a los vampiros. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Carlisle con Esme, Rosalie con Emmett, Jasper con Alice, y Edward solo. Jacob se apresuró a subir las otras escaleras hacia el segundo piso y golpeó suavemente la puerta cerrada de Edward. El vampiro respondió casi inmediatamente, con una expresión suave, preocupada y compasiva en el rostro. Jacob, casi que quiso golpearlo y casi agradecerle; era un sentimiento que Edward le provocaba –muchísimo-. El vampiro estaba vestido con una camisa por fuera de los pantalones, y un chaleco gris y negro. Parecía un tonto, o al menos debería parecerlo, pero era un vampiro, por lo que en cambio, lucía sensual. Los ojos de Jacob lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo, sin quererlo realmente. Luego dijo. –Ey, Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

Edward lo miró con expresión sorprendida y asintió. –Por supuesto.¿Quieres...?- Se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a entrar, pero el hombre lobo negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí no-. Dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa débil. –Tu familia es genial y todo eso, pero yo...-. Se interrumpió, inseguro de cómo expresarse, pero Edward pareció saber exactamente lo que quiso decir, porque le sonrió del mismo modo y dijo. –Comprendo, ¿en el claro?

-Suena bien-. Dijo Jacob. Las preguntas le quemaban la cabeza, pero contuvo la lengua por ahora, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos resguardados. Había aprendido algunos trucos de Sam, colocando barreras mentales para protegerse de los pensamientos de sus compañeros de manada, intentando darles algo de privacidad a sus hermanos; las usó. Ya no sentía tanta repulsión, como antes, ante la idea de que Edward le leyera la mente, pero tampoco le gustaba.

Edward se puso los zapatos rápidamente, y ambos dejaron la casa. Afuera estaba ventoso y frío para ser fines de abril, pero el frío ya no le molestaba a Jacob; siempre había sentido al bosque como su hogar. Caminó junto a Edward, y ninguno habló. No era un silencio terríblemente incómodo, sino tenso por la aprensión y la esperanza. Jacob deseaba saber qué era lo que Edward estaba pensando, deseaba que tuviera respuestas y esperaba que las tuviera. Pero, si no las tenía, si pasó por lo de anoche por nada...Edward esquivó la raíz de un gran árbol y su brazo rozó el de Jacob; frío, cómodo, contra su piel cálida en demasía, atravesando la camisa de Edward. Por alguna razón que Jacob no comprendió, pero que tenía que ver con Edward, el pequeño corte sobre su ceja comenzó a arderle. El vampiro se comportaba raro con ese corte. ¡El vampiro era raro como la mierda de todos modos!

Después de una hora en silencio, llegaron al claro. La aurora comenzaba a brillar entre los árboles, pero aún estaba oscuro en el claro, como si fuera el anochecer y no la madrugada. Edward caminó directamente hacia su sitio acostumbrado, contra el gran árbol hacia el norte. Jacob lo siguió y se sentó en frente, con las piernas cruzadas. Edward estaba sentado con las rodillas un tanto flexionadas y abrazándolas flojamente. Jacob notó que se sentaba así con frecuencia. Abrió la boca, con tantas preguntas para hacerle, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Había demasiadas cosas entre ellos, tanto que necesitaban decirse, y Jacob no supo cómo empezar. Cerró la boca y levantó una mano hasta la cara, se tocó la cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja, que seguía ardiéndole. Edward hizo un sonido suave que tiró de algo en el pecho de Jacob –un sonido gutural y nostálgico-. Jacob dejó caer la mano, lentamente y Edward levantó la suya de inmediato, le tocó la cara y trazó la cicatriz con la yema de dos de sus dedos. Tocó la cicatriz sin poder evitarlo; su piel se sentía cómoda contra la de Jacob, hasta placentera. Jacob frunció el ceño con curiosidad e inclinó levemente la cabeza, de modo que los dedos de Edward apretaron un poquito la cicatriz aún fresca y la abrieron. No sangró, pero sí le dolió más y Jacob emitió un sonido suave del que Edward se hizo eco. Era algo completamente irracional.

-¿Por qué insistes en hacer eso?- Preguntó Jacob, arrugando la nariz; sin apartar la mano de Edward ni alejarse de él.

Edward pasó los dedos por la cicatriz una vez más, luego quitó la mano, como si nada. Se encogió de hombros y los extremos de su boca se elevaron levemente. –No estoy seguro. Me agrada.

-¿Qué te agrada?- Preguntó Jacob, disgustado. -¿el corte?

Edward asintió. –Sí...es...Te completa.

Es un tonto. -¿Qué?

Edward inclinó la cabeza. –Antes te observé, mucho. Porque eras una amenaza para Bella –pensé que lo eras-...a veces te veía con ella. Esas veces, estabas incompleto. Esa cicatriz, allí, te queda bien. Ahora estás completo.

Jacob se quedó sin palabras; miró fijamente a Edward por un largo rato, avergonzado porque sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Edward hizo que sonara tan obvio. El hecho de que eso fuera una verdadera, completa y cierta locura no pareció importar. Edward lo dijo con su voz educada, con su aire de sabelotodo, así que debía ser Verdad, con mayúscula. Jacob sonrió ligeramente y se miró las manos sobre el regazo, quedándose en silencio, hasta que la voz de Edward volvió a traerlo hacia asuntos más serios.

-Lo siento,- Comenzó el vampiro. –por lo de anoche. Si hubiese sabido...si me hubiese detenido a considerar lo difícil que sería para ti, no te hubiese presionado. Nunca quise causarte más dolor.

Jacob tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, hacia las profundidades del bosque. Otra vez, tenía las mejillas coloradas. –Está bien-. Dijo. –No quise ponerme a llorar encima tuyo, normalmente no soy así.

-Tienes motivos más que suficientes para llorar, Jacob-. Dijo Edward, en voz baja. –No deberías avergonzarte.

Jacob puso ojos en blanco y lo detuvo con una mirada. –Como sea.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, con curiosidad, pero no dijo más y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Jacob tironeó de los cordones de sus zapatos, inquieto, y estiró mas mangas de su camiseta hasta la mitad de sus palmas. El viento aumentó un poco, de modo que pudieron sentirlo a través de los árboles. Se sentía agradable sobre la piel cálida de Jacob. Miró a Edward, y Edward miró hacia cualquier lado, excepto hacia él. Jacob se sintió mal por hacerlo hablar sobre esto.

Casi.

-¿Lo conociste?- Preguntó, cuando el silencio se extendió tanto que se le hizo insoportable. –Él te conocía.

La nuez de Adán de Edward se movió dolorosamente cuando tragó. Jacob levantó la mano hacia su propio cuello y sintió los contornos de la cicatriz de esa herida que nunca se curará del todo. Edward apretó los labios, con la mirada en la distancia; luego, sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar y se quedaron sobre Jacob. Asintió.

-Sí-. Dijo.

El mundo de Jacob giró, dentro y fuera de foco; apretó los dientes. Entonces, tenía razón. Era Edward. Ésto era por Edward. Prácticamente, sabía que no era culpa de Edward, que el vampiro no quiso que pasara; tampoco olvidaba el modo en que el otro vampiro se dirigió a él: _'Tú eres el único'_. La culpa era suya, Jacob lo supo todo el tiempo. El vampiro vino por él. No estaba seguro de alegrarse o no, porque Edward conociera al tipo. Eso era más útil; podía ser que Edward tuviera información –cualquier información podía resultar útil-. Jacob creyó que se enojaría cuando probara que tenía razón, pero no. Estaba dolido, triste, extrañaba a su familia y se sentía mal porque esta estúpida sanguijuela que se suponía que debía odiar, estaba allí, teniendo que enfrentar esto con él.

Era jodídamente suave. Respiró hondo unas cuántas veces, para componerse, y luego dijo, con voz ronca. -¿Quién es?

Edward parpadeó, evidentemente no esperaba un tono tan respetuoso. Jacob también se sorprendió. Debería querer matarlo, odiarlo por haber ocasionado esto. Pero no era su culpa. Como fuera, no era sólo su culpa. Jacob compartía la culpa con él. No pudo protegerlos, los vio morir y no pudo hacer ni una mierda para evitarlo.

Edward captó sus pensamientos y se enderezó, levantó la mano, como para tocarlo, pero cambió de idea y apoyó la mano en su propio muslo. Respiró hondo, innecesariamente. Jacob forzó sus sentidos para leerlo, y el vampiro habló: -Su nombre es Adlai, es un vampiro poderoso, tiene alrededor de la edad de Carlisle. Es...un viejo conocido.

La manera de hablar de Edward, la manera de decir el nombre, ahí había algo...algo como miedo. Jacob no supo cómo responder a eso. Era obvio que en vez de conocido, Edward quiso decir enemigo, pero Jacob no podía imaginarse por qué Edward no se lo dijo, por qué escogió sus palabras tan cuidadosamente. -¿Cómo...quiero decir, cómo lo conociste?

Edward suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa a Jacob. –Es una historia larga.

Jacob levantó una ceja. –Los dos somos inmortales, hombre-. Dijo. –Tenemos tiempo.

Edward resopló suavemente y asintió, reconociéndolo. –Supongo que sí-. Se acomodó contra el árbol y bajó una pierna, estirándola delante, enmarcando el cuerpo de Jacob, por un lado. Jacob no se sintió compelido a moverse. Edward se humedeció los labios. –Cuando Carlisle hizo a Esme, hacía tres años que estaba con él; y cuando la convirtió y la llevó a casa, no lo tomé bien.

-¿Juntos?- Preguntó Jacob, con delicadeza. -¿Quieres decir que eran...?

-Amantes-. Dijo Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa. –Sí.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Jacob, como a la espera de una reacción. Pero, de algún modo, Jacob no se sorprendió. Los Cullen no eran exactamente un grupo que acostumbrara a tener contacto entre ellos, no como la manada...como era la manada...pero Carlisle y Edward siempre le parecieron más cercanos que el resto, cómodos entre ellos a un nivel diferente al resto. Esperó sentirse un tanto disgustado o algo así, pero no. Tampoco Edward y Carlisle estaban emparentados por su sangre, realmente. Además, a Jacob no le importó en absoluto que fueran ambos hombres, aunque eso sí que le sorprendió un poco. Por lo que Bella le había contado, Edward era un tipo anticuado. Trató de pensar en algo profundo que decir...-No sabía que te inclinabas para ese lado-...y falló miserablemente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Quise decir- Explicó Jacob. -¿No eres religioso?

Edward se encogió de hombros. –Lo soy, pero como sea, estoy condenado-. Concordó. –No es tan difícil, es que...Carlisle y yo somos complicados, siempre lo hemos sido. He pensado mucho sobre eso, tanto...sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo blasfemo, lo inapropiado, lo maligno...Y llegué a la conclusión de que en mi vida tomaré millones de decisiones, y no creo que Dios me castigue por escoger amar a alguien sin importar su género.

Eso fue filosófico y hermoso, y tenía mucho sentido; y en beneficio de los dos, Jacob esperaba que Edward tuviera razón. –Bien, entonces, ¿Carlisle te dejó por ella?

-No, no-. Dijo Edward. –En ese momento, lo creí así, pero no funciona así. Carlisle y yo no éramos pareja. Esme y Carlisle, sí. Sólo que...yo era joven, sabía que Carlisle no me amaba menos, pero me preocupó que encontrara a alguien a quien amara más. Esme era hermosa, y dulce, y mujer, y Carlisle se enamoró completamente, de inmediato. Yo me sentí...reemplazado. Y cuando me dijo que iba a casarse con ella, me fuí.

-¿Te fuiste...huíste?

-Sí, aunque planeaba que fuera permanente. Era infeliz, y creí que había perdido a mi hacedor, a mi amante, a mi mejor amigo, todo de una vez. Esme era tan agradable conmigo, y eso lo hacía aún más difícil. Por lo menos, si ella hubiese sido horrible, yo hubiese tenido razones para querer que se fuera-. Se encogió de hombros. –Estaba enojado con Carlisle, comencé a cuestionar todo lo que él me enseñó. Fuí tonto, y quise lastimarlo tanto como él me había lastimado a mi. Era joven, y no alimentarme de humanos me resultaba muy, muy difícil, así que le dije que estaba cansado de sus reglas, que era obvio que él ya no me necesitaba porque tenía a su nueva esposa y que yo me iba, y que jamás volvería a verme.

-Muy maduro-. Dijo Jacob.

Edward parecía avergonzado. –Para nada, ya lo sé. Ahora parece muy ridículo, pero en ese momento, era una tortura. Sentía que yo no era suficiente para él. Fui...impulsivo, y lo herí muchísimo cuando lo abandoné. Es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré.

Jacob se quedó en silencio por un momento, guardándose todo esto. Edward era aún más interesante de lo que había pensado; ahora parecía muy triste, con una melancolía casi palpable. Le lastimaba verlo así, y Jacob no podía explicar por qué. –Pero volviste-. Ofreció, tratando de consolarlo.

Edward lo miró y sonrió levemente. –Eventualmente, tres años más tarde; en esos años conocí a Adlai.

-¿Dónde?

-Honestamente, no lo recuerdo-. Respondió Edward, con sinceridad. –Fue hace tanto tiempo...ya sé, en Europa, en Francia. Yo cazaba humanos, por ese entonces...criminales. La culpa me mataba, pero yo creía que lo merecía, por eso sabían tanto mejor. Me odiaba a mí mismo. Una noche, estaba en una habitación de hotel, con un asesino y violador y Adlai me encontró. Me siguió. Había oído que yo era el primero de Carlisle y me buscó.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza. -¿Por qué?

-Carlisle es famoso entre los nuestros; muy famoso. Ni siquiera lo comprendo por completo...cuando nos conocimos, él tenía doscientos años, había hecho muchísimo y yo vi mucho de eso...como vi tus recuerdos anoche; compartió mucho de su vida conmigo, pero me resultaba difícil comprenderlo. Es increíblemente fuerte y es el ser más compasivo con el que jamás me he cruzado. Además, es el preferido del líder de los Volturi.

-¿Aro, verdad?- Preguntó Jacob.

-Sí.

-¿Y Aro es el que quiere que Carlisle sea su amante esclavo?

Edward le ofreció una mirada exasperada. –Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Emmett-. Dijo, con sequedad. –Pero, sí, Aro está absolutamente enamorado sin remedio de Carlisle, desde que lo conoció.

Jacob desvió la mirada y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. –Debe ser duro- Dijo, en voz baja. –amar a alguien que no puede amarte a su vez.

Edward golpeó el costado de Jacob con la rodilla, en un gesto con el que intentó confortarlo. -No para Aro-. Lo tranquilizó. -Aro es...él no necesita amor. Nunca lo necesitó y nunca lo necesitará. Por lo menos, no exclusivamente. Carlisle lo ama, a su modo, y eso es suficiente. Aro quiere mucho a Esme, y a todos nosotros. Y mientras Carlisle sea feliz, Aro estará contento con la relación que tienen.

-Es muy noble de su parte-. Dijo Jacob.

Edward sonrió. -Lo es.

-Lo intento-. Ofreció Jacob. -De veras. Sé que la amas y que la mantendrás a salvo.

-Pero no quieres que la convierta en uno de nosotros.

-No-. Agregó Jacob. -No quiero. Creo que ella es demasiado joven como para tomar una decisión semejante. Y creo que es egoísta de tu parte, permanecer con ella cuando lo único que puedes ofrecerle es muerte, o una vida que tú odias.

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Respondió Edward.

Jacob se sorprendió ligeramente. Por supuesto que Edward intentaría hacerla cambiar de opinión, por supuesto que sería así de noble. ¡Qué furia! -Como sea-. Apuntó. -¿Conociste a Adlai y decidiste viajar con él?

-Sí-. Dijo Edward. -Me sentía solo, él era hermoso y espontáneo, y todo lo que Carlisle no era. Por supuesto, apenas después de un par de semanas con él, también descubrí que estaba completamente loco.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No fue una sola cosa. Era...raro. Disfrutaba matar, pero eso yo ya lo había visto antes, y además, no me presionaba para que yo matara a gente inocente, aunque él nunca dejo de hacerlo. Me exigió obediencia, pero Carlisle también lo hizo -desde que yo era muy chico-. Parecía relativamente normal...y...y después...-. Edward se interrumpió, respiró hondo y continuó. -Adlai es muy carismático; sabe muy bien cómo manejar a la gente, es un manipulador experto, sabe qué decir...Tiene su banda de seguidores, todos muy leales. Dudo que sepa los nombres de la mitad de ellos; nunca supe qué era lo que él pretendía, yo sólo era su mascota, su trofeo.

De repente, Jacob sintió que le faltaba el aire. Los ojos de Edward lucían oscuros, atormentados, y era horrible verlos así. El hombre lobo se inclinó hacia adelante, apenas más cerca. -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- Preguntó. Edward lo miró a los ojos. -Yo era su mascota, como te dije; su herramienta, y había sido el primero de Carlisle, y Adlai disfrutaba eso. Era violentamente posesivo conmigo, y extremadamente celoso. Durante los dos años que estuve con él, apenas si hablé con alguien. Y...le gustaba...lastimarme.

Jacob se sintió un tanto nauseoso, inseguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Edward sonrió suavemente, para quebrar la tensión. -Fue hace mucho tiempo-. Lo tranquilizó. -Ahora estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Cómo...quiero decir, exactamente, ¿qué te hizo?

-Un montón de cosas irrelevantes-. Dijo Edward, con calma. -Lo más importante para lo que me usó, fue por mi sangre.

La boca de Jacob se secó un poco. -¿Qué?

-Un vampiro puede beber la sangre de otro vampiro. No hace nada, pero hay una leyenda antigua que dice que un vampiro que bebe la sangre de otro, puede obtener sus poderes, y otros más. Es...yo no sé toda la historia. Carlisle sí. Nunca quise conocerla, pero Adlai la creía ciegamente, y pensó que mi sangre era más valiosa que otras, porque Carlisle era mi creador.

Jacob podía adivinar que Edward estaba endulzándole el cuento, al menos en algo. Algo, un sexto sentido, le decía que había mucho más que Edward no le estaba contando. Comprendía; tampoco iba a a preguntarle. -Te mantuvo ó.

Edward asintió. -Sí, después de un tiempo...Traté de escaparme, unas cuantas veces, pero nunca terminó bien. Esa marca que tú tienes...-. Tocó la marca del cuello de Jacob con la punta de los dedos, esa marca nunca sanará, y siempre será sensible. -Ese es el lugar de donde él acostumbraba a beber de mi, todas las noches. Me llevaba a su cama y bebía, y nada lo detenía.

Jacob se horrorizó aún más, por lo que eso podía significar, y temía a la respuesta, que no hizo. -¿Él...te...Tú...quiero decir...¿te...?-. _'¿Te violó?' _Edward debió tomar el pensamiento de la cabeza de Jacob, porque de repente, se enderezó y su voz cobró tono tranquilizador. -No, no, nada parecido. No había nada sexual en eso. Adlai estaba...está...obsesionado conmigo, pero él no es un ser sexual, no creo que lo haya sido nunca. Es...sé que me amó, a su manera retorcida, pero nunca de ese modo. Ama el poder, y no asocia al sexo con el poder. Es muy táctil, pero no así...

El alivio de Jacob debió notarse, porque Edward le apretó cariñosamente la muñeca. -No quise asustarte.

-No me gusta la idea de verte lastimado-. Dijo Jacob, con suavidad. No quiso decirlo, pero le salió, de todos modos, con una honestidad que no pudo ni siquiera comenzar a negar.-Ni con miedo, ni incómodo.

-¿No?- Preguntó Edward, confundido y con una expresión muy intensa.

-No-. Respondió Jacob. -Antes sí, apenas un mes atrás, cuando tenías a Bella y yo no, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Cuando eras solamente la estúpida sanguijuela que tenía a la chica...Pero, ahora...no. No quiero verte lastimado.

Edward sonrió un tanto y volvió a apretar la muñeca de Jacob, y esta vez dejó la mano allí, envolviéndola. -Estoy bien en este momento-. Dijo. -Te lo aseguro.

Jacob lo miró por un largo rato, sin apartar la mano, el contacto con Edward era bienvenido. No sabía por qué. -¿Cómo te escapaste, al final?

-Carlisle-. Dijo Edward, con un dejo de adoración y culpa en la voz. -Pude contactarme con Carlisle, y él vino por mi, inmediatamente, con los Volturi detrás. Aro estuvo allí, personalmente. Estábamos en África en ese tiempo, ni siquiera sé dónde. Pasé tanto de ese tiempo débil por la falta de sangre que ahora lo recuerdo como una pesadilla, como si no hubiese pasado. Carlisle y yo tenemos un vínculo...pude encontrarlo con mi mente...aún no sé cómo. Pero él y Esme fueron por mi. Los Volturi se llevaron a Adlai y a todos sus seguidores bajo custodia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Jacob. -Digo, sé que era terrible contigo, ¿pero eso lo hacía criminal para los Volturi?

-Es una muy buena pregunta-. Dijo Edward, sonando impresionado. -Y una que no puedo responder. No lo sé. Nunca fuí confidente de Adlai; él no confiaba en nadie. Asumo que sigue igual. Carlisle y Esme me llevaron a casa, con la bendición de Aro, tan pronto como sané. Nunca quise saber más, sólo quise olvidar, olvidarlo todo.

Jacob giró la mano y tomó la de Edward; se sintió como un completo estúpido haciéndolo, pero le pareció lo correcto. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Edward y apretó la mano. Se sentía culpable, increíblemente culpable. -¿Qué crees que quiera, ahora?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, devastado. Debía sentirse culpable él también. ¡Qué par que eran! -No lo sé. Jamás esperé volver a verlo, y no creo que sean muchos los que sepan de la existencia de los lobos de La Push. Nunca...nunca pensé que volvería por mi. Nunca creí que...lo siento tanto, Jacob. Tu familia ha muerto por m-

-Por su culpa-. Lo interrumpió Jacob. Horas antes, había creído que era culpa de Edward, que todo había pasado por culpa suya, pero después de escuchar la historia, después de verlo así, ya no podía culparlo. Aunque una parte suya, egoísta, odiosa, quería seguir haciéndolo. -Fue su culpa, hombre. Tú no tienes nada que ver. Vino trás de mi, y creo que también trás de ti. No es...no podíamos...-. Se detuvo, respiró entrecortadamente. -Lo encontraremos. Iremos a ver a los Volturi, haremos que me escuchen y lo encontraremos. Y voy a matarlo, lo haré pagar por lo que hizo.

Edward no dijo nada. No tenía ninguna duda, Jacob haría eso, exactamente.

Si vivía lo suficiente como para conseguirlo.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Bella respiraba con dificultad, estaba furiosa, asustada y confundida. El estómago se le estrujaba, la cabeza le retumbaba y el corazón le latía dolorosamente en el pecho. No podía ser cierto.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Aumentó la velocidad, su camioneta rugía descontenta mientras ella recorría la calle hacia los Cullen, cuando llegó, clavó los frenos. Temblaba con tanta fuerza que apenas pudo llegar entera, pero no importaba, porque tenía evidencia, y esa sensación pesada, fea, horrible y negra que la abrumaba, y que podía llamarse traición. Salió de la camioneta con dificultad, y cuando vio que Edward salía por la puerta principal, a su encuentro, con una mirada preocupada, por un momento sintió que la esperanza le iluminaba el hoyo oscuro de su pecho.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó Edward, juntándose con ella al pie de la escalera. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Bella quiso responderle claramente, con palabras concisas; quiso plantearle su acusación con calma, y después oír respetuosamente cómo Edward le explicaba que había entendido mal, que todo era una coincidencia, que su mejor amigo estaba tan muerto como le habían dicho. Pero, en cambio, dijo. -¿Dónde está?

Edward pareció confundido, e inmediatamente, Bella lo empujó y pasó a su lado, subiendo los escalones del frente. -¿Bella? ¿Quién?

-Jacob-. Dijo Bella, llorando, odiándose por llorar cada vez que se enojaba. -¿Está aquí? -Bella- Dijo Edward, siguiéndola hacia adentro de la casa, donde estaba toda la familia, escuchando y mirándola con expresiones que iban de la sorpresa a la culpa. Eso la asustó, hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, y los ojos le ardieran más aún. No podía ser cierto. Ellos no...ellos no lo harían...-¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo Edward, suavemente. -Bella, Jacob está...se ha ido. Ayer fuimos a su funeral.

-Sí-. Concedió, girando y clavándole la mirada a Edward. -Fuimos. ¿Y estaba allí, de verdad? Porque esta mañana, mi padre recibió una llamada de una ciudadana preocupada porque vio a un enorme lobo rojizo, caminando por el bosque, y parecía acechar al 'pobre chico Cullen'. Ella quiso llamarlos, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien porque una bestia de ese tamaño, de seguro no era inofensiva. Así que, dime, Edward, ¿está muerto en verdad?

Edward la miró, con calma. -Sí-. Dijo.

Bella negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños a los costados. -No me mientas-. Susurró, gélida. Le dolía, realmente, le dolía. -Por favor, Edward, dime que está muerto de verdad, y no me mientas.

Edward la miró por un largo rato, y ella pudo ver en cada uno de sus rasgos, que sufría, que la culpa lo estaba aplastando, matándolo. Y lo supo. Se alejó de él con un sollozo, abrazándose a sí misma. -¿Dónde está?

-En el sótano-. Murmuró Edward.

Bella se cubrió la boca con una mano y miró al resto de la familia. El alivio al saber que Jacob estaba vivo era algo terríblemente poderoso; pero el horror al saber que esas personas que ella amaba como si fueran de su familia, le habían mentido; eso casi ensombrecía lo primero. No dijo nada, sólo se dio vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras del sótano.

Como era esperable, a medio camino, tropezó, gritó y comenzó a caer. Antes de que se golpeara contra algo, fue sostenida por unos brazos increíblemente fuertes y atraída hacia un pecho amplio, y hacia la calidez de un cuerpo, mucho mayor que la de cualquier ser humano.

-Bella-. Susurró Jacob, y otro sollozo doloroso, terrible, salió de su boca.

Él la levantó y la cargó, como si no pesara nada, el resto de las escaleras, y luego la apoyó cuidadosamente sobre el piso. Ella se tambaleó, y levantó la mirada llorosa hacia esa cara hermosa. Él estaba allí, cálido, sano, vivo. -Jacob-. Susurró.

-Lo siento tanto-. Susurró él, a su vez.

Estaba vivo. Estaba '_vivo'_. Y no...no se lo dijo...Había tantas cosas que podía hacer, pero se sorprendió a sí misma, alzando la mano y abofeteándolo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Jacob retrocedió, sorprendido; levantó una mano hasta su mejilla, y la miró, perplejo. Se sentía culpable, ella podía verlo.

No importaba.

Edward estaba detrás de Bella en ese momento, al pie de la escalera. Jacob y él compartieron una mirada, una mirada comprensiva. No discutieron, ni nada. Compartieron una mirada, como si compartieran un secreto, como si hubieran pasado suficiente tiempo juntos como para hacerlo. Bella se alejó de ambos, mirándolos. -¿Cómo pudieron?- No sabía cómo continuar, no sabía qué decir.

-Bella-. Dijo Edward.

-Yo hice que él te mintiera-. Lo interrumpió Jacob. -Quise que pensaras que estaba muerto. Creí que era lo mejor.

Bella volvió a sollozar, detestándolo. Odiaba que ellos estuvieran parados, allí, observándola con lástima, con culpa y mentiras, y que con lo único que ella pudiera responderles fuera con su llanto. Se sentía débil, pequeña, tonta; no podía creer que estos dos hombres, y mucho menos ellos dos, a quienes amaba más que a nadie, la hayan reducido a esto.

Edward estiró la mano para tocarle el hombro, pero ella se estremeció y se alejó más. El contacto le pareció malo, manchado. La herida abierta en su pecho regresó, como cuando él se fue, pero esta vez no podía ser curada. Él seguía aquí, era verdad, en cuerpo y alma, y le pertenecía, pero a diferencia de cuando lo volvió a ver en Italia, eso no la curaba. Lo hacía peor, se clavaba en su alma y la hacía pedazos. Le había mentido. Y no sobre alguna estupidez, ni siquiera sobre lo que sentía por ella, porque ella sabía que la amaba. Le había mentido sobre algo mucho más sustancial, mucho más importante.

Edward la había visto, la había sostenido mientras lloraba, consolándola. Había estado allí cuando supo que Jacob había muerto...y su lobo había estado aquí, todo el tiempo, dos pisos más abajo, vivo.

La traición la estaba comiendo viva. Edward la miraba, pero ella no podía soportar verlo en este momento. Lo amaba, tanto, pero esto...esto era demasiado...mucho peor que cuando se fue. De esto, ella no podría recuperarse.

Esto no era algo que Bella pudiera perdonar. Y la hería, la lastimaba más nada, nunca. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras; Edward la siguió y ella giró, rápidamente. -No-. Dijo.

-Bella, lo siento. Nunca quise lastimarte. Yo...

-Basta-. Susurró. Sorbió la nariz ruidosamente y rió, con autodesprecio, sintiéndose una idiota completa. -Basta. Yo...podrías haberme mentido sobre lo que fuera, cualquier cosa-. Dijo. -y te hubiese perdonado. Podrías haberme hecho cualquier cosa, y te hubiese perdonado de inmediato, sólo con que lo sintieras y siguieras a mi lado.

-Bella- Murmuró Edward. Ella supo que si él pudiera llorar, tendría los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Por favor...

-Pero esto...no puedo perdonártelo-. Dijo, en un murmullo.

-Bella-. Susurró Edward, horrorizado. -Por favor, no. Yo...

-Lo siento-. Dijo ella, con sinceridad, sintiéndose estúpida, porque era cierto, y además, se sentía culpable, y no debería. No quería lastimarlo, pero ya no podía estar con él. No después de esto. Ella no podía darse por completo a alguien que le mintiera, sin importar el motivo. No podía perdonar a Edward, y tampoco podía perdonar a Jacob. Nunca. Así era. -No puedo. Ya no puedo volver a verte...a ninguno de los dos. No puedo...

-Bella-. Repitió Edward.

Bella lo miró fijamente, en sus ojos ocres, deseando poder derretirse entre sus brazos, como tantas otras veces. Pero, por primera vez, la idea casi le provocó repulsión. Y le dolió. ¡Dios, le dolía tanto, tanto como nunca antes! Esto iba a quebrarla. -No me sigas, no te acerques, por favor. No puedo...no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento.

Corrió. Giró, subió las escaleras, pasó junto a Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett, salió de la casa, subió a su camioneta. La encendió con un rugido y comenzó a conducir, quería alejarse, lo más rápido posible, lo más lejos posible, hasta que, tal vez, algún día, esta herida horrible y abierta en su pecho y ese dolor agonizante que la acompañaba, desparecieran.

_**rxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Jacob estaba anonadado. No tenía palabras, no podía pensar y apenas, respirar. Bella se fue. Nunca pensó que ella iba a descubrirlo. No podía creer que había sido tan descuidado, tan inconsciente. La culpa lo carcomía, y la expresión de la cara de Edward...de una completa desolación...

-Lo siento- Dijo, al vampiro, con verdadero sentimiento. -Lo siento tanto. Es mi culpa...no creí...nunca pensé que ...aunque lo descubriera, nunca creí que...te dejara...nunca...

Por un largo rato, Edward se quedó en silencio, después dio la vuelta y miró a Jacob con una mirada inexpresiva, muerta. No parecía enojado, nada. -Estoy orgulloso de ella-. Dijo, muy suavemente. -Es demasiado buena para cualquiera de nosotros.

Jacob abrió la boca, pero no encontró modo de responderle. Edward no volvió a mirarlo, sólo subió las escaleras y desapareció, dejándolo solo.


	9. 8

**Personajes originales de la señora S. Mayer **

**Underneath, **

**by Staci-Diane603 **

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**¡No tienen idea de lo que me costó este capítulo! Y no lo pienso revisar más, porque si sigo así, no lo voy a publicar nunca!**

Con todo mi corazón, para mis lectores,

D.L.

**Capítulo Ocho: Problemas del corazón**

Alice lo vio, por supuesto. Alice lo veía casi todo.

Quiso a Bella porque Edward la quiso; y por el bienestar de su hermano y el propio, mantuvo su ojo mental en el futuro de Bella. Y lo vio, vio ese futuro sin Edward. La vio tomar la decisión de confrontarlo, después de oir el reporte del lobo de boca de Charlie; y la vio, semanas después y años después, ya no en Forks, y ya sin Edward.

Alice nunca cuestiona sus visiones, como tampoco las da por hechas. Jamás las menciona, a menos que sienta que es absolutamente necesario. A veces, esas visiones la lastiman; a veces, ve cosas que no quiere ver. Como cuando vio morir a Bella, y también a Edward, no mucho después. Cuando ve sufrir a Jasper; cuando vio a James; o cuando vio a Bella -que ha sido como una hermana para ella, y a quien quiso muchísimo-, sufriendo, como en la última visión. A veces, es difícil soportar su don, pero siempre lo ha agradecido, de todos modos. Aunque no sea un medio para hacer feliz a su familia, sí lo es para mantenerla a salvo. Puede mantenerlos unidos, seguros, y eso es valioso.

Perder a una amiga como Bella la hizo sentirse muy mal, pero se lo atribuyó al destino. Alice era una gran creyente en el destino.

Bella se fue. Edward subió las escaleras del sótano sin mirar a nadie, y siguió subiendo a su cuarto. Alice no necesitó su don para saber que él se iba.

Observó lo que pasaba como en un trance. Tenía que mantenerse alejada de Edward, porque él podía leerle la mente y sabría que ella lo supo y no se lo advirtió, y en este momento él no estaba en condiciones de manejar bien ese conocimiento. Así que Alice se mantuvo lejos, escuchando y repitiendo letras de canciones en la mente, una y otra vez, para evitar que él la oyera. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de la despensa, en la cocina; no respiró, no se movió, sólo escuchó. Escuchó cuando Edward bajó las escaleras, con las llaves del auto en la mano y una mochila al hombro -pudo oír cómo se movía contra la tela de su jean-. Carlisle y Esme salieron a su encuentro, y Rosalie, y Emmett, y también Jasper; pero fueron Carlisle y Esme quienes lo enfrentaron. Podía imaginarse la desaprobación, la preocupación y la desesperación en sus rostros. Edward es el predilecto; siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Es algo tierno y a Alice le agrada que así sea.

-Edward, no hagas esto-. Dijo Carlisle, con su voz suave.

-Tengo que hacerlo-. Dijo Edward. Alice puso los ojos en blanco; por supuesto que tiene que hacerlo, es Edward, y tiene que rumiar las cosas antes de manejarlas. Como siempre.

-Edward, por favor-. Dijo Esme.

-Voy a volver-. Prometió Edward, sonando cansado y dolido. El corazón de Alice sufría por él. –Es que...no puedo estar cerca...- Se interrumpió, y Alice sintió deseos de patear el piso por la frustración. ¿Cerca de qué? ¿de quién? ¿de Bella o de Jacob? ¿Está enojado con el lobo? Si lo estuviera, sería comprensible, por supuesto. No tendría sentido, por lo menos no completamente, pero sería comprensible.

-Ten cuidado-. Dijo Carlisle.

-Lo tendré-. Murmuró Edward, con la voz aún más ronca. Alice pensó en Bella, saliendo de la casa y llorando, y se mordió el labio. Eran hermosos, en verdad, y ella pensó...había estado tan segura de que durarían...de que Edward había hallado a su compañera. Para siempre.

-Regresarás-. Dijo Carlisle, asegurándose. Edward no respondió y Alice lo imaginó asintiendo con un gesto, luego Carlisle volvió a hablar. –Partiremos a Italia en cuatro meses. Aro nos esperará entonces...Si planeas ir...

-No estaré lejos tanto tiempo-. Dijo Edward. –Regresaré antes...trataré de regresar antes.

No dijeron nada más. Esme lo abrazó -Alice pudo oirlo-, probablemente también lo hizo Carlisle, y luego la puerta se cerró un minuto después, dejando la casa en silencio. Alice esperó a que el sonido del Volvo de Edward se oyera lejos, para salir de la cocina. Jasper la esperaba en el pasillo; le sonrió tristemente y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y respirando hondo. Su Jasper. Su 'para siempre'.

-Lo sabías-. Susurró Jasper.

-Sh- Dijo Alice, suavizando la orden con una sonriosa. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-. Respondió Jasper, con ternura. Se lo decían mutuamente en cada oportunidad y nunca se cansaban de hacerlo. –Regresará, ¿verdad? ¿No será...?

Alice hizo un sonido suave, recordando que ahora que Edward no estaba cerca del hombre lobo, podía verlo. Se sostuvo en Jasper y sus ojos se nublaron. Le tomó unos segundos encontrarlo y algunos más, verlo; luego sus ojos se aclararon y le sonrió a Jasper. –Regresará en tres semanas. Sólo necesita tiempo de duelo.

-¿Puede vivir sin ella?- Preguntó Jasper.

Alice suspiró. –Sí. Y ella puede vivir sin él. Sólo tomará tiempo, sólo tiempo.

Jasper la abrazó, acercándola más y la besó con gentileza. Alice hizo un sonido suave y se apretó contra él, dejándose envolver en su calidez. Cuando se separaron, él apoyó sus labios sobre la frente de ella. –Estás triste.

Alice sonrió, melancólica. –La echaré de menos. Quisiera...

No terminó la frase, porque no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería decir, pero Jasper pareció comprender. La apretó una vez más y la soltó, después giró y regresó por el pasillo, hacia la sala de estar. Alice lo observó alejarse, sonriendo, y sólo cuando dejó de tenerlo a la vista, cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del sótano.

Jacob seguía en la salita de estar de allí abajo, sentado en el sillón con las manos sobre su regazo y la cabeza baja. Era tan buen mozo. Ella no podía evitar que le afectara; hasta lo había notado cuando lo vio en casa de Bella, meses atrás, y creyó que había matado a su hermano. Era tan bello, con sus rasgos esculpidos, su rostro dulce y sus ojos sabios. Tenía el cuerpo de un dios, y una voz aún mejor. Jasper está completamente encantado por él, como Emmett y Carlisle, y Esme, y Edward. Hasta le agrada a Rosalie. Alice es la única que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, y ya era tiempo de que eso cambiara. Él iba a ser parte de sus vidas, de ahora en adelante. Alice podía sentirlo, ella _lo sabía._ Era hora de que empezara a portarse bien...era hora de conocer a su nuevo hermano.

Jacob levantó la vista cuando Alice se aclaró la garganta. Lucía triste, muy triste, y parecía sentirse culpable. Tenía ojeras, pero esas las tenía desde hacía tiempo. Ha pasado por tanto en estas últimas semanas... Ella abrió la boca para hablarle, para decirle algo, pero él le ganó de mano.

-Lo siento-. Dijo, con su voz ronca. –Sé que ella significa mucho para ti. No quise lastimarla. Creí...- Se detuvo, se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. –No importa lo que haya creído, estaba equivocado.

Alice se sorprendió. Jacob era directo con el hecho de que se equivocó y esa es una virtud admirable. Caminó y se sentó en el suelo, frente a él. Jacob la miró como si estuviese loca. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara así, pero viniendo de Jacob, era tierno. -¿Crees en el destino?- Le preguntó.

Jacob pareció confundido. -¿En el destino?- Repitió. –No lo sé.

-Yo creo en el destino-. Dijo Alice; levantó la cabeza y lo miró. –Si Bella está destinada a estar con nosotros, a convertirse en uno de nosotros...entonces, lo será, cuando sea el momento correcto. Y no habrá nada que tú ni otro puedan hacer para evitarlo.

Jacob la miró fijamente por un momento, y luego desvió la vista. –Yo no quise...arruinarle la vida a nadie. No quise que ninguno de ustedes perdiera nada. Aprecio todo lo que han hecho por mi.

-¿Aunque seamos sanguijuelas?- Preguntó Alice, descaradamente.

Jacob le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. –Aunque sean sanguijuelas-. Su sonrisa se disipó. Levantó la cabeza, mirando al techo y a la nada. Alice deseó saber qué estaba pensando él. Pasó un largo rato, y volvió a hablar. –Jamás creí que ella lo dejaría. Lo deseé, supliqué, pero jamás creí que hubiera algo que haría que lo dejara. No hubiese...no me hubiese quedado aquí.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí-. Le respondió Alice, de inmediato. Era algo tan obvio, tan claro, le tomó las manos a Jacob, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y apretó. Sus manos pequeñitas parecieron perderse en las enormes manos de Jacob. Era cálido, tan cálido. –Este es el lugar a donde perteneces, cachorro, con nosotros.

Jacob la miró y luego a sus manos unidas. -¿Pertenezco?

-Sí, con nosotros-. Repitió Alice. _'Con él'_ pensó, sin decirlo en voz alta. Todavía faltaba mucho por interpretar, demasiado por comprender. -Edward estará bien. La ama, profundamente, absolutamente, pero no es...-. Se detuvo, preguntándose cómo decirlo. –Ellos no son una pareja.

Los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron, y pareció verdaeramente sorprendido. –Ellos...¿qué? ¿estás segura?

-No-. Dijo Alice, honestamente. –Pero estoy convencida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puedo ver el futuro-. Dijo ella. –Y Bella vivirá sin él, y él vivirá sin ella.

-¿...Y? Eso puede significar que vivirán miserablemente por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no son pareja?

-Porque yo jamás viviría sin Jasper. Su ausencia me mataría, y la mía lo mataría a él. Él es la otra mitad de mi alma. No se puede vivir incompleto, no por mucho tiempo.

Jacob se quedó mirándola, estudiándole el rostro. Callado, pensativo, hermoso. Alice le soltó una mano para poder tocarle la cara. ¡Qué cara adorable! Ante el contacto frío, sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse y la miró con una honestidad que partía el alma. –Quiero...-se interrumpió y suspiró. –Quiero que él sea feliz. y ella también...Pero, lo que quiero...lo importante para mi, es que _él sea feliz_.

Alice le apretó la mano que aún sostenía.

Jacob resopló. –Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Te importa.

-No debería-. Dijo Jacob. –Debería odiarlo.

-Pero no lo odias.

Jacob negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. –No-. Se quedó callado un momento, luego miró a Alice con una gran preocupación. -¿De verdad, estará bien?

Alice sonrió. Jacob es buena gente. Realmente. –Sí-. Dijo. –Estará bien.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Edward fue a Chicago. En general, la ciudad lo ponía incómodo. Es la ciudad en la que nació, la ciudad en la que murió. Ambas ideas eran un tanto espeluznantes, pero era su casa, de un modo u otro, así que cada vez que necesitaba escapar por algún lapso de tiempo, corría hacia allí.

Llovía -era un marco acorde con su estado de ánimo-, llovía con la fuerza suficiente como para que el agua golpeara en la ventana de la habitación del hotel y cayera como una cortina hacia los paneles más bajos, con demasiado ruido, pero a Edward le agradaba que fuese así. Seguía arreglándoselas para rumiar sus pensamientos, aunque era un poco más difícil que de costumbre con el sonido del agua; pero estaba bien.

Acostado a los pies de la cama, con las rodillas dobladas y los pies apoyados en el suelo, miraba fijamente hacia el cielo raso, donde el ventilador de techo giraba lentamente. Era una habitación ridículamente agradable, pero Edward ni siquiera lo notaba. No podía hacer que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa.

Ella ya no estaba, y le dolía. Le dolía tanto, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ya no iba a poder abrazarla, ni besarla. Que nunca más contaría sus respiraciones mientras ella durmiera, ni sentiría su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. La había perdido, por segunda vez; por última vez. Ya no volverían a estar juntos.

Excepto que, eso no era en lo único en lo que pensaba, porque estaba eso otro en su mente, ese increíblemente fuerte e increíblemente vivo tirón en su cabeza que era Jacob Black. Edward no lo comprendía, pero en medio del daño que le causaba la pérdida de Bella, estaba su preocupación por Jacob. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sentiría dolor? ¿Estaría enojado con él porque rompió su promesa y le dijo a Bella que estaba vivo? ¿Le importaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿El resto de la familia cuidaría de él?

Y así, una y otra vez, preguntas, deseos. Estaba tan confundido y se sentía culpable, pero no sabía por qué razón, ¿tal vez porque debería estar pensando en Bella? ¿acaso no era ella el centro de su mundo?

No. No lo era. En este momento, no. Odiaba que ya no estuviera, la extrañaba muchísimo, pero, aunque sólo habían pasado tres días de pérdida, el dolor menguaba, y ya no dolía como antes, como cuando él se fue para protegerla. Esa vez, la pérdida había sido dolorosa, horrible, mortal e insoportable. Esta vez, era diferente. Sabía que ella estaría bien, sabía que estaría a salvo. La amaba, sí, pero no...

No era lo mismo. Antes, la mayoría de los momentos de sus días, los pasaba pensando en otros; y entonces, Jacob entró a su vida, tocó su vida y las cosas cambiaron. Inconcebiblemente, irrevocablemente. Tres semanas; sólo tres semanas habían pasado desde que salvó la vida de Jacob, esa noche. Pero, de todos sus años de vida, deben haber sido las tres semanas más significativas.

Y no lo comprendía.

Trató de llamar a Bella. Cuando recién llegó al hotel, la primera noche, no pudo evitarlo y trató de llamarla. Pero ella no respondió. Eso no lo sorprendió como ahora sí, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita, junto a la cama. ¿_Jacob?_ pensó, pero no era. Tomó el teléfono, y el nombre apareció en la pantalla, 'Bella'. El corazón de Edward se detuvo, con una mezcla de alivio y aprensión. Bella...

Atendió el teléfoco con gran alarma. -¿Bella?

-Edward- Dijo ella, sin aliento. Podía oír la nostalgia en su voz. -¡Edward, lo siento tanto!

Parpadeó, inseguro. ¿Cómo responder? ¿Ella se disculpaba? Inesperado y ridículo. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por muchas razones. –No has hecho nada por lo que debas disculparte.

-Exageré- Dijo ella. –Estaba...sorprendida y herida, y nunca fuí buena en las confrontaciones-. Respiró hondo, y Edward pudo imaginarla negando con la cabeza y haciendo gestos con las manos, mientras hablaba, desesperada. –¡Ni siquiera les di la oportunidad de explicarse! ¡Fuí tan estúpida y apresurada! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto!

-Bella…

-Jacob vino a verme-. Lo interrumpió.

Edward se quedó helado y su corazón cayó, como una roca, hacia sus zapatos; la preocupación y el temor, lo invadieron a niveles increíbles. ¿¡Jacob dejó la casa? ¿¡Sin él? ¿Por su culpa? ¿Lo descrubieron? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Está bien? Su cerebro disparaba las preguntas en rápida sucesión, y hasta que Bella volvió a interrumpirlo, no se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. -¡Edward, ey, cálmate! Está bien, no lo descubrieron, tuvo cuidado. Alice vino con él, y ya están de vuelta en la casa...Alice llamó para avisarme que llegaron bien.

Edward respiró aliviado y se pasó una mano por la cara. Su corazón seguía resonando por la preocupación.

-No fue tu culpa-. Continuó Bella. –Te pidió que lo hicieras y te sentiste responsable, por eso aceptaste. Lo entiendo.

-No te enojes con él-. Dijo Edward, suavemente. –Tuvo sus razones.

-No estoy enojada-. Dijo ella, sinceramente. –Bueno, no realmente. Me duele un poquito que no confiara en mi, pero eso es algo estúpido...ha pasado por tanto...soy egoísta pensado de ese modo. Como sea, nunca pude estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo. Sé que creyó que hacía lo correcto.

-Eso creyó-. Coincidió Edward. –En verdad lo creyó.

Bella se quedó callada por un momento, y luego dijo, esperanzada, con voz suave. -¿Me perdonas?

-Ah, Bella, por supuesto-. Dijo Edward, inmediatamente. –No hay nada que perdonar.

Ella emitió un sonido de alivio. –Bien. Ey, me alegro de que ustedes se lleven bien. Jacob parece...diferente, contigo...la manera en la que habla de ti...Alice dice que le importas. Nunca creí que podía pasar eso, sólo traté de hacer que te tolerara. Si hubiese sabido que iba a resultar tan bien, mucho tiempo atrás hubiese puesto su vida en peligro para que tú lo salvaras.

Había un humor irónico en su voz, pero el corazón de Edward dolió de una manera que no fue del todo desagradable, y luego inmediatamente giró, porque comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que iba a tener que hacer ahora.

-Probablemente estás exagerando-. Dijo él, sin saber qué más decirle.

-De ninguna manera-. Rió Bella. –Bueno, tal vez. De cualquier modo, eso es mejor que Jacob queriendo matarte, ¿no?

Edward sonrió un tanto. –Cierto.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Los pensamientos de Edward estaban llenos de Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, cuando deberían estar llenos de Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Bella no era su pareja? ¿No era ella? ¿Sería eso posible, cuando su mente estaba tan profundamente centrada en otra persona? Quería a Bella, quería casarse con ella, que le perteneciera por siempre...pero...Pero, ahora tenía dudas. Dudaba, ¿ella era su pareja? Había tomado dos semanas de Bella en su vida, para que se enamorara de ella; ahora, necesitó dos semanas de Jacob en su vida para dudar de todo.

No quería perderla para siempre, no realmente, pero no podía estar con ella cuando tenía dudas. No podía condenarla a esta vida, si existían dudas en él.

-Entonces-, dijo Bella, un rato después. -¿Estamos bien?- Con voz avergonzada y dulce. Edward se odió a sí mismo.

-Bella, yo...- Se interrumpió, sin saber cómo empezar.

Sin embargo, rápidamente, ella notó la duda- -¿...Edward? Estamos bien, ¿verdad? Te perdoné y tú dijiste que me perdonabas por exagerar.

-Por supuesto que te perdono-. Dijo. –Y me alegra que me hayas perdonado, aunque no lo merezca...Pero...

Debió sentir que se venía la tragedia, porque respiró hondo y su voz se elevó un tono. -¡Ay, Dios! Arruiné todo, ¿verdad?

-No-. Dijo, de inmediato y firmemente. Sufría por ella, deseaba poder abrazarla. -No, Bella, no fiuiste tú, para nada. No has hecho nada malo, nada. Es sólo que...yo no puedo...

-Edward, por favor, no hagas esto. Vuelve a casa, quédate conmigo. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo, por favor! Podemos...podemos arreglar esto juntos. Todo saldrá bien, sólo ven a casa, ¿sí?

Edward tragó saliva, odiándose a sí mismo. No podía creer que le estaba haciendo esto a Bella. Por su bien, deseó no haberla conocido. –Lo siento-. Susurró.

¡Qué patético! Él era un brillante orador, poseía un vocabulario increíble y el don de la elocuencia; tenía un Doctorado en Lengua Inglesa y lo único que era capaz de decir era 'perdón'.

Bella lloraba, un llanto suave, que le apretaba las entrañas y mataba a Edward.

-¿Es por lo que hice?- Suplicó. –Fue la sorpresa, Edward. Te perdono la mentira. Entiendo. ¡Realmente lo comprendo!

-Bella, no-. Dijo Edward. La culpa lo sofocaba. –Tú no hiciste nada malo, te lo juro. Por favor, no te culpes. Es mía la culpa, sólo mía.

-Edward-. Sollozó Bella. –Por favor, no lo hagas. Te amo. ¡Te amo!

Si pudiera llorar, lo haría. Este era el momento más terrible que ha vivido. –Yo también te amo-. Susurró Edward, y era verdad. La amaba, sólo que ...no como debería amarla. No lo suficiente, no con absoluta certeza. No...no lo suficiente. –Pero no puedo estar contigo. Perdóname, Bella. Lo siento tanto.

Ella lloraba inconsolablemente, suplicándole que reconsiderara, que la perdonara. Volvía a disculparse, una y otra vez, hasta que se oyó la voz de Charlie, en el trasfondo. Debía haber llegado recién a su casa, porque sonaba sorprendido y preocupado. Le tomó unos momentos preguntarle a Bella, con voz aterrorizada, qué le sucedía; quitarle el teléfono –no sin que ella protestara-.

-¿Edward?- Gruñó.

Edward cerró los ojos. –Sí, señor.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Estás dejándola, otra vez?- Se oía furioso.

-Síó Edward.

-Maldito seas...No tendrás una tercera oportunidad. ¡Aléjate de ella! ¿Entiendes?

Edward asintió. –Sí, señor.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, con el ruido de fondo de los sollozos de Bella, y allí, con voz cansada y sincera, Charlie dijo. –Nunca encontrarás a nadie mejor que ella. Nunca la mereciste.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, Charlie colgó. Lentamente, Edward desconectó su telefono y bajó la vista hacia sus manos temblorosas.

Bella se merecía mucho más de lo que él jamás pudo darle.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Edward permaneció en esa habitación de hotel, en Chicago, por otras dos semanas y media. Cuando volvió a casa, volvió enojado: se encerró en su cuarto. 'Hervía', en silencio. Quería arrojar cosas, romperlas contra la pared y triturarlas en sus puños. Quería recorrer la casa violentamente y romper todo lo que se le cruzara; quería bajar las escaleras y darle una paliza a Jacob hasta dejarlo hecho una papilla sanguinolenta, por haber hecho que mintiera a Bella. Quería volver el tiempo tres semanas atrás y detenerse a sí mismo, y no salvar al lobo sino dejarlo desangrarse, solo, en el suelo del bosque.

Sólo pensarlo, disipó algo de la ira y la reemplazó con culpa. Jacob no causó esto...no completamente. Él no fue obligado a aceptar sus términos, podría haberle dicho la verdad a Bella, tan pronto como Jacob hizo su pedido, podría haber sido honesto. Pero no la dijo, y no fue honesto, y una parte suya se alegraba. Todo lo que acarreó, el resurgir de todos esos recuerdos de Adlai, y lo peligroso que era...él no quería que ese monstruo se acercara a Bella. De este modo, lejos suyo y de Jacob, ella estaría a salvo. De esta manera, estaría segura, siempre. Era lo mejor. Pero, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si ella era, en verdad, su pareja? ¿Y si ella era su todo y él había renunciado a ella a causa de un estúpido momento de inseguridad? (Eso no era cierto. Edward sabía que no lo era. Aunque no supiera nada más, sí sabía que llamarlo un 'momento de inseguridad' era un completo error).

Se sentó en el sofá y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. El cuerpo le latía de dolor por haberla perdido y debió morderse el labio para no gritar de ira y dolor.

Fue feliz. Por primera vez en casi un siglo, fue feliz, completamente. Y le fue quitado, apenas en un momento. Y entonces, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarla, la dejó pasar. Porque no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro, y eso era culpa de Jacob.

-Edward-. Dijo Alice.

Levantó la vista y la vio, parada en el marco de la puerta abierta. Lucía bonita en su vestido púrpura y sus zapatos negros, con los ojos del mismo ámbar profundo que los suyos. Estaba triste, se le veía en la cara, pero a diferencia del resto de la familia, no parecía sorprendida por la repentina desaparición de Bella de sus vidas.

-Lo sabías-. Dijo Edward, con un dejo de acusación en la voz.

Alice ni siquiera intentó negarlo. –Sí.

Él apretó los puños, enojado. -¿Y por qué no me advertiste?- Gruñó. Si hubiese podido prevenirlo, jamás hubiese tenido que saber cómo lastimaba la falta de Bella. Nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en la persona equivocada. Nunca lo hubiese pensado y ahora las cosas estarían bien.

Alice hizo un sonido curioso y entró a la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama que él había comprado para que Bella tuviera un sitio donde dormir cuando se quedara. Ella nunca la usó y nunca lo haría. Alice lo examinó con una mirada compasiva. –Merecía saber la verdad. Yo acepté no decírsela, pero ella la averiguó sola, y yo no iba a mentirle en la cara.

-Alice.

-¿Hubieses hecho algo diferente?- Preguntó, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

_'Sí,'_ pensó Edward, y abrió la boca para decírselo, pero ella siguió, y no pudo articular palabra.

-Si pudieras volver a hacerlo, ¿te rehusarías a cumplir el pedido de Jacob y le dirías a Bella, sabiendo que él hubiese ido a enfrentarse solo con los Volturi?

No tuvo que pensarlo, dijo. -No.

-¿Y si yo te hubiese dicho antes, que ella iba a venir, le hubieses mentido o le hubieses dicho la verdad?- Edward entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada, lo que fue una respuesta suficiente para Alice. –He visto su futuro.

Edward tragó saliva y resistió la tentación de preguntar, con desesperación, si él estaba allí.

-Ella no está en Forks. Se fue una semana después que tú. Está en Florida, con su madre.

Le dolía, Dios cómo dolía. Edward tragó saliva para bajar el nudo de su garganta. -¿Será feliz allí?

Alice sonrió y se levantó de la cama para sentarse en el sofá, junto a él; le tomó la mano. –Lo será.

Edward sonrió levemente, con el corazón aún doliéndole por la pérdida agridulce. –Gracias.

-Seguro, seguro-. Dijo Alice, repitiendo –irreflexivamente- la respuesta favorita de Jacob para todo. Cuando se dio cuenta, rió. –Es adictivo-. Dijo. –Y contagioso, aparentemente.

-Aparentemente-. Dijo Edward, con suavidad.

Alice le apretó la mano y se puso de pie. –Lo siento, Edward-. Dijo, sinceramente.

Edward asintió. –Yo también.

Alice sonrió y se acercó a la puerta, pero Edward la detuvo. -¿Cómo está él?

Ella parpadeó. -¿El cachorro?

Edward asintió.

-Se siente culpable; no quiso herirlos, a ninguno de los dos.

Edward resopló. –Probablemente esté contento.

-Probablemente-. Aceptó Alice. –Pero, probablemente se siente mal también por eso. Cree que estás enojado con él...Iba a dejarnos.

Las cejas de Edward se elevaron y una explosión de temor se disparó por su pecho. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Alice lo miró como si pudiera verle el alma. –Pensó que si se iba, tú podrías volver con Bella...dijo que tú podrías culparlo a él de todo y que ella te perdonaría si él saliese del medio.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Sí, se lo dijimos. Esme lo convenció de no hacerlo.

Alivio, eso fue lo que sintió Edward al oír esas palabras. Un gran alivio. Suspiró. –No estoy enojado con él.

Alice sonrió. –Ya lo sé.

-Más tarde voy a ir a hablar con él...pero en este momento...

La sonrisa de Alice se tornó astuta. –Quieres estar solo y deprimirte en paz.

Edward le arrojó un almohadón del sofá, mientras ella salía danzando y su risa bella se oía a lo largo del pasillo. Edward suspiró, se acostó en en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Detrás de los párpados, sólo podía ver cómo Bella se alejaba de él, para siempre.

Horas más tarde, entró a la cocina y encontró a Jacob cocinando y a Rosalie haciéndole compañía. Rosalie pasaba mucho tiempo con Jacob; cosa rara, porque Edward nunca había visto que ella tratara gentilmente a ningún extraño; pero aún no podía decir si estaba manteniéndolo vigilado porque no confiaba en él o si lo hacía por genuina curiosidad. Jacob estaba parado frente a la cocina, revolviendo algo que hervía en agua, mientras ella lo observaba con ojos de halcón. Rosalie llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y sostenía un paquete pequeño en una mano. Curioso, Edward se acercó.

-¿Qué es eso?- Señaló el paquete.

-Queso rallado-. Dijo ella, con conocimiento y sosteniéndolo en alto para que él lo viera.

-Queso rallado-. Repitió Edward. –No entiendo.

-Yo tampoco-. Dijo Rosalie, le hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y apuntó a Jacob. –Pero él se lo va a comer.

Jacob miró alrededor y puso sus ojos en blanco. Edward arrugó la nariz. –Es asqueroso.

-¡No es asqueroso!- Defendió Jacob; giró y gesticuló desordenadamente con la cuchara roja brillante en la mano. -Es delicioso y es increíble.

_'Se autoengaña,'_ pensó Rosalie, para Edward. _'Deben ser los genes de perro.'_

Edward sonrió, desdeñoso y Jacob lo vio de reojo. Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. -¡Ey, ey!- Reprendió, sacudiendo la cuchara hacia ellos, otra vez. -¡No se habla mentalmente, si van a hablar, deberán compartirlo con toda la clase!

Rosalie sólo le sonrió de lado. Edward lo observó con curiosidad y volvió a mirar el paquete que sostenía Rosalie. -¿Vas a comerte ese polvo?

Jacob pareció horrorizado. -¡Qué asco! ¡No!- Dijo. –Es para los macarrones con queso-. Y allí se detuvo, como si eso lo explicara todo; pero antes de que Edward pudiera pedirle una explicación, el cronómetro sonó. Jacob apagó la hornalla, quitó la sartén de la cocina y volcó los fideos en un colador, dentro del lavabo. Preparó manteca, leche, un cuchillo y una taza medidora. Edward había visto esas cosas antes, pero nunca vio cómo se usaban. Parecía algo muy complicado. Jacob comenzó a mezclar cosas con los fideos, en la sartén –haciendo parecer que cocinar era divertido-. Sin embargo, Edward no lo creyó, sabía que no lo era.

Después de pasarse unos cuantos minutos revolviendo, Jacob puso a un lado la leche y los utensilios sucios, y extendió la mano hacia Rosalie. –Queso, por favor.

-Quiero hacerlo yo-. Dijo ella, de inmediato.

Jacob levantó una ceja, divertido. Rosalie se levantó de su asiento, majestuosamente, y caminó hacia la sartén. Jacob le dio instrucciones hasta que ella le espetó que no era idiota y que ella _sabía._ Eventualmente, el queso se derritió con los macarrones. Olía raro y no lucía para nada apetecible, pero Jacob festejaba como si fuese un banquete digno de rey; buscó un tenedor y comenzó a comer, directamente de la sartén.

Rosalie parecía disgustada. –No puedo creer que te estés comiendo eso.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Jacob, después de tragar. -¡Está tan rico!

-¿Te vas a comer todo?- Dijo ella.

Jacob le sonrió, encantador. –Soy un chico en edad de crecimiento.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y sin decir palabra, giró y salió de la cocina. Jacob rió, Edward sonrió y ambos la observaron hasta que se perdió de vista. Entonces, sus sonrisas se esfumaron y se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Edward miraba cómo comía Jacob, y Jacob mantenía la mirada baja. Lucía pequeño e incómodo, y Edward se sintió culpable. Recién cuando Jacob comenzó a limpiar, Edward se movió. Tomó la sartén enjabonada, de las manos del hombre lobo, abrió la canilla de la otra mitad del lavabo y la enjuagó. Siguió con la cuchara, el batidor, la taza medidora, el cuchillo. Terminó de enjuagar y le alcanzó todo a Jacob para que lo seque. Todo muy doméstico y extrañamente cómodo, pero no duró mucho y una vez que terminaron y todo quedó limpio, la cocina se tornó tan silenciosa que los sofocaba, casi insoportablemente. Jacob habló.

-Puedo irme- Dijo, mirando a Edward a la cara. –Vas a poder recuperarla si yo salgo de en medio. Sabes que sí.

-No-. Dijo Edward, sin vacilar.

-De verdad-. Continuó Jacob. –Puedo ir solo a Volterra. Ahora estoy curado y tu familia me ha dado consejos sobre cómo manejar a los Volturi. No fue tu culpa, yo te pedí que mintieras. Ella te ama y tú la amas, van a poder arreglarlo. Dile todo, ella volverá contigo..Yo...

-Jacob-. Edward lo interrumpió, esperó a que Jacob levantara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos. –No quiero que te vayas.

Jacob lo miró casi tímidamente. –Tú...

-Quiero que te quedes.

Jacob frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Levantó una mano hasta la cicatriz sobre su ceja. Instintivamente, Edward se acercó, un paso.

Jacob no dijo nada por un largo rato, y cuando habló, su voz sonó muy suave. –Lo siento.

Edward sonrió, apenas. –Está bien.

-No quise lastimarte...tampoco a ella.

-Ya lo sé-. Dijo Edward. –Estará bien. Alice me lo dijo.

Jacob lo miró con una intensidad desconocida. -¿Y tú?

Edward estudió la cara de Jacob por un buen rato. Pensó en lo sucedido en los últimos dos años: conoció a Bella, casi la perdió a manos de James; después sí, la perdió, y la recuperó, y ahora, la perdió por última vez...Dolía, y su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza, pero parecía que ahora estaba asentándose. Aún la extrañaba tanto que dolía, pero no podía evitar sentir que se había sacado un peso de encima: ella no iba a convertirse en un monstruo. Su alma estaba salvada. Ella iba a estar a salvo.

-Yo también, estaré bien-. Dijo, sorprendido, porque lo decía de veras.

Los labios llenos de Jacob se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeña y aliviada que le iluminó la cara y se reflejó en sus ojos. Edward se quedó estupefacto, era la primera vez que lo golpeaba darse cuenta de que Jacob Black, realmente, era bello.

-Yo fuí a verla-. Dijo Jacob, en voz baja. –Alice y yo, fuimos. Le expliqué todo. Ella dijo...dijo que te perdonaría. En verdad, creí que lo haría.

-Sí, lo hizo-. Dijo Edward.

Jacob se quedó quieto, miró a Edward con un ceja levantada. -¿Qué?

-Bella me llamó y me perdonó. Quería...

-¿Volver contigo?- Dijo Jacob. -¿Y entonces, por qué...?- Se interrumpió, confundido, y luego se dio cuenta y abrió más los ojos. -¿¡La rechazaste?

Edward inclinó la cabeza, confundido y sorprendido. Se imaginó que Jacob iba a estar contento porque Bella ya no corría el riesgo de ser convertida en vampiro. –Estás enojado conmigo-. Dijo Edward. No fue una pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado contigo!- Gritó Jacob, mirando a Edward como si se hubiese vuelto loco. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿La dejaste ir, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos? ¿Después de lo que tú pasaste por ella? ¡Recién te recuperó y ahora volvió a perderte! ¿Por qué le hiciste semejante cosa? ¿Por qué la heriste de nuevo? ¡eres un jodido imbécil!

Edward agachó aún más la cabeza. La culpa volvía a hacerse presente, pero en verdad, esa enigmática atracción hacia Jacob era más fuerte. –La amo-. Dijo.

-¿Y entonces?- Preguntó Jacob.

-Pues, no la amo lo suficiente.

Sonó a poco y remanido, pero era cierto. Era desesperadamente cierto, sin importar lo mucho que doliera. Jacob lo miró como si quisiera discutir, pero no pudo. Edward continuó. –Y ella merece algo...alguien que pueda amarla lo suficiente-. Merecía una vida real, normal, pero aún más, merecía a alguien que pudiera amarla completa y absolutamente. Edward no podía ofrecérselo, ya no.

Edward notó que Jacob debía seguir enojado, pero de seguro, él debería lucir patético, porque Jacob sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo. -¿Y no podías darte cuenta de eso seis meses atrás? ¿tenías que regresar y volver a hacerle lo mismo?

-No quise-. Respondió Edward. –No quise que sucediera esto, no quise...- Se detuvo, porque no había palabras para lo que quería decir.

Jacob no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio mientras terminaban de poner en orden la cocina. Luego, giró para irse, volvió a mirar a Edward, puso los ojos en blanco y dio la vuelta. –Buenas noches, Edward.

Edward lo siguió con la vista. -¿Te veo afuera, mañana? ¿a las cinco?

Jacob asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano. –Seguro, seguro-. Dijo.

Edward sonrió.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Pasaron dos meses, tranquilamente. Edward y Alice volvieron a graduarse de la escuela media y recibieron las cartas de aceptación de las universidades a las que mandaron sus inscripciones, y a las que no pensaban concurrir. Esta vez, todo era nuevo y fresco, todo era diferente porque tenián a alguien nuevo. Jacob se convirtió en una distracción bienvenida en la monotonía de las últimas décadas. Después de un mes, parecía parte de la familia, y después de dos, fue como si siempre lo hubiese sido. Todos disfrutaban el tenerlo cerca.

A Edward le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Era más fácil no pensar en Bella cuando estaba con el hombre lobo. Jacob era gruñón, creativo, impredecible. Cuanto más lo conocía, Edward se sentía cada vez más fascinado por él; pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Jacob lo hacía reír y Edward no estaba acostumbrado eso; le hacía bien.

Por las mañanas, seguían yendo al claro, para que Jacob pudiera transformarse.

Jacob era tan curioso; y estaba más abierto a responder preguntas en su forma de lobo, por eso, era entonces cuando conversaban. Aunque Edward, a través de los años, se hizo un experto en evadir preguntas, no lo hacía con Jacob. Hablaban, durante horas y horas, cada mañana; Jacob en su forma lobuna o humana, en la soledad del claro. Edward respondía a las interminables preguntas de Jacob sobre su vida, su familia, sobre él mismo. Y Jacob respondía las de Edward. Tres meses después del perpetuo juego diario de 'preguntas para conocernos', Edward comenzó a notar que conocía a Jacob mejor que a nadie...lo conocía mejor de lo que jamás conoció a Bella. Y quería saber más, quería saberlo todo.

De hecho, era algo ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. Jacob era...deslumbrante. **Es** deslumbrante y Edward no puede parar de pensar en él, de preocuparse por él, de preguntarse por él. Se han acercado mutuamente, ahora son íntimos y eso es algo agradable y bueno.

Esta mañana, el claro estaba en silencio, frío y húmedo por la lluvia. Edward frunció el ceño, se dirigió hasta su acostumbrado árbol enorme y se sentó.

Jacob vagabundeó alrededor por un rato, con sus pensamientos en silencio. Empujó la raíz de un árbol con el hocico, levantó una rama con la boca, la dejó en otro sitio y pasó a otro árbol. Era extraño verlo actuar como un perro, cuando su forma de lobo era mucho más peligrosa y feroz y hermosa que la de cualquier perro doméstico. Edward inclinó la cabeza, observando cómo el lobo gigante iba de aquí para allá, con la cola meciéndose lentamente mientras caminaba. Finalmente, después de casi una hora de completa investigación, Jacob trotó hasta Edward y se echó a su lado con la cabeza levantada majestuosamente y los ojos sobre el vasto bosque de alrededor. Edward esperó la acometida de preguntas que, usualmente, brotaba de Jacob, y preparó algunas propias. Pero, cuando el hombre lobo hizo su primera pregunta, no fue una que Edward pudiera esperar.

_¿Recuerdas a tus padres?_

-¿Mis padres?- Repitió Edward. -¿Mis padres biológicos?

_Ajá._

Edward se encogió de hombros, pensando. –Vagamente-. Respondió. –Recuerdo muy poco de mi vida humana. La mayor parte se ha desvanecido, y lo que recuerdo ahora, muy pocos son recuerdos míos. Son de Carlisle.

Jacob lo miró, y el lobo puso la cabeza de lado, con curiosidad. _¿Cuál es tu nombre real?_

-¿Mi apellido?- Preguntó Edward. -Masen.

_¿No recuerdas nada de tus padres? ¿Además de lo que sabe Carlisle?_

Edward negó con la cabeza. –Realmente, no. A veces, creo que sí, pero entonces pienso que se trata de mi mente tomando los recuerdos de Carlisle. Cuando morí estaba muy enfermo.

_Entonces, es probable que la fiebre te haya freído algunas neuronas._ Pensó Jacob, traviesamente.

Edward lo reprendió tirando fruerte de una de las orejas del lobo. Después de tantos días pasados de ese modo, Jacob estaba acostumbrado a eso, así era cómo Edward le mostraba su desaprobación.

_¿Desearías que Carlisle no te hubiese convertido?_

Era una pregunta personal, pero Jacob nunca había tenido problema en hacerlas, por lo que Edward no se sorprendió. Inmediatamente, lo golpeó un pinchazo de culpa, y desvió la mirada hacia los árboles. –A veces-. Dijo, en voz baja. –Durante mucho tiempo, lo hice, pero ya no, realmente. Me necesitaba...necesitaba un compañero y mi madre le pidió que lo hiciera, así que aprovechó la oportunidad. Hubiese muerto a los dicisiete años, sin haber hecho nada. Desde que me convirtió, experimenté muchísimo, conocí gente que no hubiese podido conocer de otro modo...y lo agradezco.

_Pero..._ Presionó Jacob.

Edward sonrió. –Desearía...no lo sé. Supongo que desearía no haberme convertido en un monstruo para llegar adonde estoy ahora.

El lobo apoyó la barbilla sobre el muslo de Edward. Edward bajó la vista, y miró en esos ojos oscuros, sabios, más allá de sus años. _Tú no eres un monstruo. Eres demasiado bobo para ser un monstruo._

Edward volvió a tironear fuerte de la oreja de Jacob y el lobo rió mentalmente.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Su familia estaba muerta, desparramados como muñecas ensangrentadas a su alrededor, sobre el suelo frío, afuera de su casa. En el fondo, alguien reía. Jacob sabía que estaba soñando, pero eso no hacía nada para aliviar el terror y el dolor. Estaba clavado allí, en el espacio gris entre los mundos, no podía moverse, difícilmente podía respirar. Impotente. Trató de parpadear y debió funcionar, porque su visón se aclaró y apareció Edward.

Jacob lo llamó, trató de alcanzarlo, y esta vez lo logró. -¡Edward!- Gritó. Corrió, corrió hacia el vampiro, tan rápido como pudo. Edward giró, lo miró, sonrió esa sonrisa matadora, suya. Jacob volvió a parpadear, y esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba junto a Edward, y Edward también estaba en el suelo, como los demás, con sus ojos ciegos hacia el cielo.

Jacob despertó de un salto, inspirando agudamente y con la garganta seca, tosió. Temblaba ligeramente y tenía los cobertores enredados alrededor. Suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo tenso se relajara. Cerró los ojos, se frotó la cara y el cabello con una mano.

Este sueño estaba tratando de matarlo. Plagaba sus noches desde hacía semanas, todas las noches, cada vez que cerraba los ojos...no lo sentía como una visión, ni como alguna horrible profecía, pero lo asustaba. Todas las veces, ese miedo que le paralizaba el corazón, que le aflojaba las rodillas, ese tipo de miedo que cambiaba la vida, se apoderaba de él, y no sabía por qué. Edward no podía morir, no sin un montón de trabajo, y Jacob no estaba seguro de por qué su subconsciente se preocupaba por eso. Los sueños sobre su familia, su padre, sus hermanas, la manada...esos eran comprensibles –dudaba que desaparecieran alguna vez-. Pero esos sobre Edward, con Edward herido y muriendo...y muerto, esos eran terribles. Más que nada, Jacob deseaba que terminaran. Al parecer, ni dormido podía sacarse de la cabeza al maldito vampiro.

Estuvo enojado con Edward, durante días, después de que volvió de donde sea que estuvo para alejarse de Bella; furioso. Se enojó porque Edward rompió su promesa y le contó a Bella, y luego, se sintió mal por lastimarla, fue a verla y a explicarle lo sucedido. Sabía que ella volvería con Edward. Por supuesto que lo haría, Bella era así de trágica. Su estado mental dependía completamente del vampiro que amaba. Toda su relación era dependiente y jodídamente enferma, pero ella nunca lo vio de ese modo, y era feliz. Eso era lo que a él le importaba, que ella fuera feliz. De verdad, realmente le importaba su felicidad. Por eso fue a verla, y como era predecible, Bella los perdonó a ambos, y todo debería haber terminado bien...pero entonces, Edward regresó a casa y le dijo que él no había vuelto con ella.

Fue ridículo cómo se sintió: esperanzado y furioso, al mismo tiempo. En ese momento no lo comprendió, y aún ahora, no lo comprendía. No importaba, probablemente, Bella no era feliz, pero tampoco se había convertido en vampiro, y jamás lo sería, y ese hecho hacía que Jacob durmiera un poquito más fácilmente por las noches. Pero, ¿por qué Edward terminó con ella? ¿por qué él no había aprovechado la situación? Nada tenía sentido. Edward dijo que no la amaba lo suficiente como para convertirla en vampiro, y Jacob tampoco creía amarla lo suficiente como para luchar con el dolor de Bella por perder a Edward; él tenía su propio dolor para pelear.

Resopló, autodespreciándose, y giró, acostándose boca abajo. Todavía temblaba, vestigios de su sueño le resonaban en la mente. Edward muerto. Edward sonriendo. Edward, Edward, Edward...

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, abrió los ojos y apartó el cobertor para levantarse. Hacía frío en el sótano, pero ni lo sintió. Tenía esa necesidad imperiosa de verlo, de asegurarse de que estaba bien. ¿Y si su sueño era real? Era verdad que su familia había muerto...tal vez Edward también lo estaba...tal vez esos meses pasados fueron un sueño...tal vez las caminatas hasta el claro fueron fruto de su imaginación.

Preocupado, subió las escaleras. Edward había llegado a ser importante para él, sentía que, ahora, conocía al vampiro. Sabía cuál era su color favorito y su lugar favorito en el mundo. Sabía cómo pensaba, cómo sentía, y lo comprendía. No por completo, no tanto como para que el vampiro no siguiera haciendo que se sintiera frustrado como la mierda o como para que no lo fascinara y sorprendiera a diario, pero sí lo suficiente. Se sentía cómodo con él; cuando estaba con Edward, todo lo malo y lo erróneo parecía desaparecer, un poco. Honestamente, los Cullen habían llegado a importarle a Jacob. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Emmett, quien realmente le agradaba, jugaban a los juegos de video, miraban películas y entrenaban en el gimnasio de la casa. Rosalie era artera e ingeniosa y graciosa y siempre era divertido tenerla cerca. Alice era loca, de un modo encantador, y una distracción siempre bien venida; y Jasper era fascinante y tranquilizador e interesante. Carlisle y Esme eran dos de las personas más amables que jamás haya conocido, y los respetaba más de lo que jamás respetó a la mayoría de la gente...Toda la familia era magnífica, en verdad.

Pero, Edward...

Había algo en Edward. Era exasperante y excitante, y Jacob sentía tanta curiosidad -parecía que no podía parar de hacerle preguntas cuando estaban juntos-. Quería saber todo de él, quería comprenderlo totalmente; quería tener acceso a esa increíble alma centenaria en ese cuerpo de un muchacho de diecisiete años. Jacob quería un Edward feliz, seguro, no quería que nadie amenazara ese deseo.

Y no sabía por qué.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Era tarde, cerca de las primeras horas de la madrugada. Edward está bien despierto, como siempre - en su cuarto, tocando muy suavemente la canción de cuna de Esme en el piano-. Era catártico para él, la música fluía por él como si fuese una parte suya viviente, creciente, cambiante y pura. Algo que siempre tuvo, algo en lo que siempre fue excepcional; y lo amaba.

La canción terminó en silencio, Edward levantó las manos de las teclas; escuchó pasos en el pasillo y el olor le dijo que era el hombre lobo. Se levantó, se sentó al pie de su cama y miró hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó el golpe, aún fue inesperado.

-Adelante-. Dijo, educadamente. Jacob entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Tenía puestos unos pantalones pijamas sueltos y colgando bajos sobre sus caderas, sin camisa. Lo distrajo; la boca de Edward, misteriosamente, se secó, y un calor surgió en su interior. Esto era ridículo, esta atracción magnética que sentía hacia Jacob se le estaba yendo de las manos. La complexión de Jacob era como la de Emmett, todo músculo, delgado, flexible y fuerte. Los moretones de sus heridas desaparecieron completamente, y la piel oscura de su torso estaba totalmente inmaculada, excepto por la cicatriz que dejó Adlai. Era bastante bella, o al menos, impresionante: un corte espantoso que había sanado formando una cicatriz en una línea larga y gruesa de tejido, rodeando la cadera de Jacob, desde abajo de la cintura hacia arriba hasta el ombligo. Edward quiso tocarla, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, obligó a sus ojos a levantarse de los abdominales marcados de Jacob hasta su cara. Por un segundo, el hombre lobo pareció alterado, luego el alivio le relajó las facciones. Edward inclinó la cabeza, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Jacob.

Edward parpadeó, miró alrededor, como si Jacob le hubiese hablado a alguien más, y después de no encontrar a nadie, se volvió hacia él. -...Sí.

Jacob suspiró profundamente, aliviado, cruzó el cuarto y se sentó junto a Edward, en la cama. El brazo tocó el de Edward, y sólo estar sentado junto a él fue como ser envuelto en un baño tibio. Algo agradable, tan agradable.

-Tuve un sueño-. Dijo Jacob, a modo de explicación. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, bruscamente, despeinándolo -hacía tiempo que no lo cortaba y ya estaba lo suficientemente largo como para pararse en cualquier dirección-. De alguna manera, le resultó encantador a Edward.

-¿Un sueño dónde yo no estaba bien?- Preguntó Edward.

-Sí-. Dijo Jacob.

Sus pensamientos llegaban claros a la cabeza de Edward. Alivio y alegría, y esa atracción inexplicable hacia él, tal como la que Edward sentía. Aparentemente, la pesadilla dejó la mente de Jacob un poco menos cerrada que lo normal. Su preocupación y miedo, y el alivio porque Edward estaba a salvo, eran prístinos. Edward se humedeció los labios. -Estabas soñando conmigo.

Jacob se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. -Sí-. Murmuró. -Quiero decir...yo...he soñado contigo. Muchísimo. Es...Cristo, no importa. Ya me voy...- El vampiro sonrió levemente y Jacob lo miró con enojo. -Ey, no te agrandes...tengo un sueño una y otra vez, en el que estás muerto.

Edward hizo una mueca. -No, supongo que eso no es para nada halagador.

Allí, Jacob pareció sentirse más cómodo. Edward lo agradeció. -Estoy bien-. Dijo. -Sólo fue un sueño.

-Ya lo sé-. Murmuró Jacob. -¡Dios, soy un...! Voy a volver a la cama.

Se levantó, pero Edward le tomó la muñeca. No quería que se fuera, lo quería allí. Jacob miró alrededor; expectación y aprensión cargaban el ambiente en partes iguales. Edward tiró de la muñeca de Jacob, y Jacob volvió a sentarse junto a él. -¿Edward?- Preguntó Jacob, muy suavemente.

-Mm-. Murmuró Edward. Tomó la cara de Jacob con una mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Los ojos del hombre lobo se oscurecieron con algo que Edward no pudo describir. Jacob se inclinó hacia la caricia de Edward, como si no pudiera evitarlo; estiró su mano y aferró el frente de la camisa del vampiro entre sus dedos. El calor que Edward sentía contra su abdomen era perfecto, se acercó un poco más. Jacob lo miró con los ojos velados y presionó su palma abierta sobre el abdomen de Edward, encima de la camisa.

Edward emitió un sonido suave y bajó la cabeza para rozar con sus labios la cicatriz sobre la ceja de Jacob.

Jacob inhaló agudamente y cerró los ojos; sus pestañas rozaron la mejilla de Edward. Estaban tan cerca y el aroma de Jacob era tan bueno: olía a limpio, a calidez. En cada sitio que se tocaban, lo que sentía era tan distinto a todo lo que Edward pudo haber sentido antes.

-Esto es una locura-. Susurró Jacob, pero su mano libre acarició el costado de Edward, se envolvió en su cintura y se quedó allí.

Edward se estremeció placenteramente. –Lo sé-. Murmuró. Apoyó la palma en el cuello de Jacob, deslizó la mano por el brazo, sobre su costado y trazó círculos en la espalda desnuda. Jacob emitió un sonido suave y caliente, tragó saliva y se apretó contra Edward, sin poder evitarlo. Edward envolvió más firmemente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jacob, y las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz. Jacob pensaba en imágenes, imágenes de Edward y él juntos, de Edward solo, de la sonrisa de Edward, de la voz de Edward, de las caricias de Edward...

-Jacob-. Susurró Edward.

Jacob movió la cabeza ligeramente y la nariz rozó la mejilla de Edward. Luego se separó un poquito, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran con la mirada ardiente de Edward. Nadie, nunca antes, miró a Edward de esa manera, tan abierta, tan cálida. El aroma de Jacob era embriagador, y estaba cerca, tan cerca.

-Edward-. Murmuró Jacob.

-Shh-. Lo tranquilizó Edward. Estaban tan cerca. Edward dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y sus labios acariciaron los de Jacob. Gimió. Esa caricia simple envió chispas através de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Algo en su mente halló su lugar, de repente, podía sentir a Jacob, en su mente, en sus brazos, y podía sentir a Jacob sintiéndolo a él. Era algo intenso, y no pudo evitar hacerlo otra vez, su boca se cerró firmemente sobre la de su lobo. Jacob hizo un sonido adorable y respondió apasionadamente, abrazando a Edward con más fuerza. Jacob era calidez, y fuego, y tranquilidad, y pasión. Edward podía sentirlo tan completamente como a nadie, nunca, ni aún a sí mismo. Era como si Jacob se hubiera deslizado dentró de él, o él dentro de Jacob, y no pudiera decir dónde terminaba su mente y empezaba la de Jacob. Atrajo más a Jacob y deslizó sus manos sobre la amplia extensión de su espalda. La boca de Jacob se abrió bajo la suya y, tentativamente, Edward introdujo la lengua. Caliente, con una lentitud imposible, toda succión suave y caliente; Jacob gimió, tan dulcemente, y Edward gustó el sonido y lamió el techo de su boca, sus dientes y la mano de Jacob se enterró en su cabello hasta que la palma se abrió, sosteniendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La lengua de Jacob se deslizó junto a la de Edward. Bueno, tan bueno. Perfecto. La chispa ya era una corriente, zumbando entre ellos, uniéndolos. Edward no sabía qué significaba que sintiera esto, que pudiera sentir a Jacob tan profundamente dentro de su ser, pero le gustaba. No quería perderlo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

El beso se interrumió; Jacob respiraba pesadamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el corazón acelerado y latiendo fuerte. Edward podía sentirlo, donde sus pechos se tocaban. No soltó su agarre y Jacob tampoco lo soltó de su abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos, completamente sorprendidos. Edward se sentía...era indescriptible... Excitado, caliente, emocionado, abrumado, contento, completo. Quería...quería más, lo quería todo, quería saborear más. Era como si nunca antes hubiese sentido. Jacob estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Edward podía verlo, podía sentirlo, seguía sintiéndolo como si uno fuese parte del otro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Jacob, con la voz contenida, áspera, sensual, y Edward tuvo que volver a besarlo.

-No lo sé-. Susurró contra la boca de Jacob. La mano de Jacob se cerró un poco en el cabello de Edward y volvieron a besarse, perdidos uno en el otro. Jacob sabía a perfección, a magia, y esa electricidad entre los dos amenazaba con explotar. Jacob estaba dentro de su cabeza, anidado como si perteneciera allí, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Era trastornante y consolador y extraño, y nuevo. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, nunca. Ni con Carlisle.

Ni con Bella.

Se aferró aún más a Jacob, como si temiera perderlo. El beso volvió a interrumpirse y sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Jacob. Jacob besó suavemente su mandíbula, una y otra vez, y la mano sobre la espalda de Edward, se sentía firme, consoladora, fuerte. Edward suspiró, se humedeció los labios y volvió a presionarlos sobre la cicatriz. Jacob también sintió la conexión, el zumbido de calor y más que había entre ellos. Increíble.

-Puedo...puedo sentirte-. Susurró Jacob.

-Sí-. Coincidió Edward, en el mismo tono.

Jacob inspiró, estremeciéndose y tironeando del corazón de Edward de la mejor manera posible. Era tan caliente entre ellos, tan dulce; las manos de Jacob sobre Edward, sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro; se sentía tan bien. La mano de Jacob sostuvo la nuca de Edward y su pulgar acarició gentilmente la piel suave y fría. Edward juntó sus frentes. Esto era lo correcto. No había miedo, ni culpa. Se sentía, era lo correcto.

-Yo no vine a verte para...-. Comenzó Jacob. -No sabía que esto podía pasar.

Edward lo abrazó más. -Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Esto no es normal-. Susurró Jacob. -Puedo sentirte. Puedo sentir todo de ti, en mi mente...- Se detuvo, se humedeció los labios y luego susurró tan suavemente que fue casi inaudible. -No quiero que acabe.

Calor, deseo y algo aún más fuerte, más poderoso, surgió en el interior de Edward, y dejó caer los labios contra la piel sensible, justo en el oído de Jacob. -No te vayas-. Murmuró. -Quédate aquí esta noche.

Jacob suspiró dulcemente y colocó sus dedos contra la nuca de Edward. -Está bien-. Murmuró. -Está bien.


	10. 9

**Personajes originales de la señora S. Mayer**

Underneath, by Staci-Diane603

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal.**

**Capítulo nueve: Límites, primera parte**

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos a Italia?- Preguntó Emmett.

Jasper y él estaban en el garage, Emmett se entretenía con una de sus camionetas. Jasper no estaba completamente seguro de qué era lo que estaba haciéndole...la camioneta estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero a Emmett lo hacía feliz desarmarla y a Jasper le gustaba andar cerca suyo cuando era feliz, lo tranquilizaba.

-Eso creo-. Respondió Jasper. –Aunque, si quieres quedarte, estoy seguro de no habría problema.

-¡Mierda, no!- Dijo Emmett, de inmediato, levantando la cabeza desde las entrañas del vehículo, para mirar a su hermano. –Puede que Jake nos necesite a todos allí, si los Volturi deciden matarlo en lugar de ayudarlo.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza y sonrió suavemente, hundiéndose más en los pliegues del sillón donde estaba, uno traído desde la sala de estar, años atrás, y que prácticamente le pertenecía. Viejo, usado e increíblemente cómodo. Jasper apoyó la barbilla en una palma y parpadeó, mirando a Emmett. -¿Pelearías contra los Volturi por él?- Preguntó.

La respuesta de Emmett fue inmediata y completamente honesta. –Por supuesto-. Dijo, como si no hubiera otra opción. –Él es uno de nosotros.

La sonrisa de Jasper se hizo un poco más amplia. Amaba a Emmett. Cuando estuvo vivo, no tuvo hermanos...y ahora descubrió que disfrutaba absolutamente de la experiencia. Edward y Emmett significaban muchísimo para él, y los amaba sin condiciones. Era agradable sentir algo así por alguien, en un sentido completamente platónico. Aunque, Emmett era un poco más fácil de tener cerca.

Edward es una compañía maravillosa, pero la intensidad de sus emociones es cansadora. Emmett también siente intensamente, pero no como Edward. Emmett es un optimista eterno, y tiene una calidad de sentimientos única, de la que Jasper nunca parece tener suficiente. El tamaño de Emmett y su tendencia hacia la observación silenciosa, dan una idea equivocada de él. No habla mucho cuando está con gente que no es parte de su familia, y su estatura da la impresión de que es todo músculo, sin cerebro –una impresión completamente inexacta-. Emmett es excepcionalmente inteligente, e increíblemente reflexivo; aunque también es callado. Jasper no está seguro de que se deba a su timidez (cosa que duda), o porque le resulta más fácil tratar a la gente si sus expectativas son muy pocas. Es curioso, ha estado vivo casi por un siglo, ha visto muchísimo, ha hecho muchísimo; ama la vida, ama ser vampiro, ama a su familia, ama a su esposa...ama con todo lo que es y todo lo que posee, pero Jasper nunca sintió algo así.

Mágico. Emmett es mágico.

-Supongo que sí, ¿verdad?- Dijo Jasper, volviendo a tomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Sí-. Asintió Emmett, que sostenía una pinza con una mano, y con ella golpeaba la palma de la otra, ausentemente. –No creo que sea una buena idea, de todos modos...ir a Volterra.

Jasper lo miró. -¿Por qué no?

Emmett frunció el ceño. –Creo que Aro se lo va a comer crudo...metafóricamente hablando...quiero decir, mira lo que pasó en cuando le mostró a Edward lo que sucedió en La Push. Esa vez casi lo mató, y Aro no va a detenerse allí, va a querer ver todo, no va a ser –ni de cerca-, lo comprensivo que fue Edward.

Jasper suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo raso abovedado del garage. –Carlisle estará allí-. Dijo, y eso no debería ser la gran cosa, no debería ser algo que tuviera un efecto profundo, pero lo era. Aro amaba a Carlisle, absolutamente; la presencia de Carlisle haría la diferencia. Tal vez, no lo suficiente como para tocar el complejo de superioridad de Aro, pero Jasper estaba casi convencido de que lo sería. Carlisle tiene más poder sobre Aro del que cree, y aunque lo reconociera, jamás lo usaría. Carlisle es así de maravilloso.

-Eso es verdad-. Dijo Emmett, pensativo. –Aún así...me preocupa...

Siguió hablando, pero, de repente, Jasper fue incapaz de comprender.

En un segundo estaba escuchando a Emmett, y en el siguiente, el mundo daba vueltas. Jasper separó los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, demasiado paralizado como para poder hacer algo más que eso. Toda su atención se centraba en la emoción que lo golpeaba como un camión con acoplado: intensa, arrebatadora, fuera de control. Lo único que sabía era que no venía de él mismo. Trató de separarse del torbellino, pero era demasiado poderoso. Más fácil de manejar que la noche en que Jacob le contó a Edward lo que había pasado en la Reserva, pero sólo porque esta vez no era algo negativo. Los sentimientos, si esa era la palabra correcta, eran transcendentes, más allá de la tristeza y de la alegría. Los sentía como un hecho, como 'verdad', como oscuridad y calidez eternas. La única vez que Jasper se halló ante algo semejante, fue cuando...cuando conoció a Alice.

Ahí mismo, lo golpeó la sorpresa, y lo sacó de la marea de emociones. Emmett estaba delante suyo, sin hablar, sosteniéndole los hombros como si temiera que cayera.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Sí-. Respondió Jasper, aún un poco asombrado.

-¿Y eso que fue?

-Edward y Jacob son pareja.

Emmett parpadeó. –Ah.

Era un buen resumen de la situación.

-Son pareja-. Jasper se humedeció los labios. –Sí, así es.

-Son pareja-. Dijo Emmett.

Jasper asintió. No estaba seguro, de hecho, no tenía idea si estaba en lo cierto...pero esos sentimientos...eran muy similares a los que él sintió cuando conoció a Alice, cuando todo encontró su lugar en su mente y supo que había hallado la razón para seguir viviendo, la razón para vivir.

Observó a Emmett, inseguro, ¿qué era lo que sentía su hermano, qué pensaba...? No tenía idea de qué decirle. Emmett sólo sonrió, todo hoyuelos; puso la cabeza de lado

–Probablemente estén encerrados en el cuarto de Edward durante días-. Dijo.

-¿Por qué?

Emmett inclinó la cabeza. -¿No te acuerdas cómo fue cuando conociste a Alice y toda la mierda de la pareja te cayó encima?

Por supuesto que Jasper recordaba. Recordaba la urgencia, el deseo irrefrenable, el amor, el calor, el deseo de tocar y sentir, y poseer, una y otra y otra vez. Entonces, sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo. –Ah.

-Ajá-. Dijo Emmett con una amplia sonrisa lobuna. –Ajá.

_**xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

Tenían tanto que hablar, tenían tanto que decirse. Esto era nuevo y salvaje y loco, y tenían que discutirlo. Realmente, tenían que hacerlo.

Pero Edward no podía separar su boca de la de Jacob el tiempo suficiente como para formar palabras. Seguían en la cama, Jacob reclinado contra las almohadas, semi sentado, y Edward inclinado sobre él, con las bocas fusionadas. Edward no podía saciarse de su sabor; atrajo la lengua de Jacob hacia su boca, succionando suavemente, deslizó la punta de su lengua a lo largo de la lengua de Jacob. El lobo se estremeció, gimió suavemente y la mano en el cabello de Edward se tensó. El deseo se sentía denso y pesado en el aire, y sólo se intensificaba por la conexión, el nuevo vínculo palpitaba y zumbaba tan vivo entre ellos –asombroso e inspirador, demandando completa atención-. Edward sentía la necesidad desesperada de tocar y sentir y reclamar su derecho a poseer a Jacob, a hacerlo eternamente suyo.

La otra mano de Jacob se coló bajo la camisa de Edward, quemándole la piel con un calor imposible. Edward interrumpió el beso, jadeando por un aire que no necesitaba. Presionó su frente contra la de Jacob y apoyó una mano sobre el corazón de Jacob, que latía salvajemente.

-Edward-. Susurró Jacob, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa con una mano y torpemente, porque su mano derecha seguía en el cabello y sosteniendo la base del cráneo de Edward.

Las manos de Edward también estaban sobre Jacob, una sobre la mejilla y la otra sobre el abdomen firme y marcado por la cicatriz –el canto de su palma rozaba la marca de Adlai-.

-Jacob-. Respondió Edward. Separándose y quitando sus manos, sólo lo suficiente como para permitir que Jacob empujara la camisa suelta por sobre los hombros. Sacudió el resto del camino para quitársela y miró hacia abajo, donde una de las grandes manos de Jacob se apoyó sobre su abdomen y la otra se deslizó por su brazo para descansar sobre la cadera y quedarse allí. Edward cubrió la mano de Jacob sobre su abdomen con una de las suyas y recorrió el cabello de Jacob con sus dedos. Ambos respiraban pesadamente y sus miradas compartían la misma intensidad.

Edward no sabía si era lo correcto o si era algo bueno, pero sí sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que no podía luchar contra esto. Su cuerpo y su mente querían a tanto a Jacob que le dolían, como nunca antes. Y a Jacob le pasaba lo mismo, con la misma fuerza, Edward podía sentirlo en él, a través de él.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Murmuró Jacob.

-No lo sé.

-No te detengas.

Entonces, Jacob se enderezó y rodeó a Edward con sus brazos, y volvieron a besarse; abrió las piernas y Edward se arrodilló entre ellas, de modo que debía bajar la cabeza para tomar los labios de Jacob. Estaban tan apretados que el calor y el frío se fundían.

Siguieron por varios minutos, que sintieron como segundos; luego, Jacob empujó levemente el pecho de Edward. -No, no-. Murmuró, separándose.

De inmediato, Edward lo dejó alejarse y se sentó. Se sentía cálido, como si el calor de Jacob hubiese sido absorbido por su piel, por su sangre, y pudiera compartirlo. El cuerpo de Edward dolía de deseo de volver a sentir a Jacob, pero se quedó donde estaba, con sus labios hinchados y cosquilleando por los besos, tal como los de Jacob.

Los ojos de Jacob se veían oscuros y ardientes, pero también descontrolados, con temor y confusión, y sus pensamientos se movían demasiado rápido como para que Edward los siguiera. Era desagradable verlo así, y Edward estiró la mano para sostenerle la mejilla, con la necesidad de tranquilizarlo.

–Lo siento-. Dijo. –No fue mi intención asustarte.

Jacob apoyó la mejilla en la mano, con una reacción completamente involuntaria, porque una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó, gruñendo.

–No me _asustaste-._ Dijo, a la defensiva, con un tono que le indicó a Edward, que Jacob creía que estaba dramatizando. Volvió a empujarlo, sin agresividad, sino para que se moviera y lo dejara pasar. Inmediatamente, el hombre lobo empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro. Esta cosa que había entre ellos, esta conexión eléctrica que los unía, zumbaba, quería algo. Jacob podía sentir ese anhelo, pero no entendía qué era lo que quería. No entendía nada.

-Jacob-.

_'Esto es una locura'_ Pensó Jacob.

-Esto es una locura-. Dijo, en voz alta.

Edward sonrió levemente y se humedeció los labios. Luego vio su propia cara en los pensamientos de Jacob, vio cómo su lengua pasaba sobre su labio inferior. Se veía sensual de ese modo, del modo en que lo veía Jacob en su cabeza; y una ola repentina de deseo lo invadió, viniendo de Jacob. Apenas tuvo un momento para preguntarse por ello, para asombrarse por el hecho de que podía hacer más que leer la mente de Jacob -podía sentir lo que él sentía-, antes de tener al lobo sobre él, sus manos en su cabello, inclinándole la cabeza para cerrar su boca sobre la suya. Casi brutalmente, todo calor y llamas y desesperación.

Edward, tan inmerso en esto como él, podía sentir a Jacob en su propia mente, y en su pecho; y Jacob podía sentirlo del mismo modo –incontenible, casi devorador-. Edward envolvió la cintura de Jacob con sus brazos y apoyó la palma de una de sus manos sobre la columna, para poder sentir, debajo, el estremecimiento de la piel. La lengua de Jacob presionaba en su boca, hambrienta pero cautelosa, cuidadosa, minuciosa; y sus pensamientos, innegablemente posesivos.

-Bien-. Dijo Jacob. Alejó su boca con un gran esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama otra vez y tomó la muñeca de Edward, sin intención de soltarla. Edward se humedeció los labios, saboreando a Jacob en ellos, y luego observó al hombre lobo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba concentrado, pensando en un haz de luz blanca y pura; trató de alcanzarlo mentalmente, rozando su borde con la punta de los dedos, y Edward _lo sintió_, sintió a Jacob en su cabeza, como si ese haz de luz fuera parte de él, parte de ambos –y lo atravesara, quemándolo, haciéndolo gemir-, intenso e inestable. Miró a Jacob; y las manos de Jacob se elevaron para tomarle la cara, preocupado por él. Las palmas eran tan cálidas que, instintivamente, Edward giró la cabeza apenas un poquito para que sus labios rozaran una de ellas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó.

Los pulgares de Jacob barrieron las mejillas de Edward, y dejó caer las manos.

-Creo que es una conexión-. Dijo Jacob. Las palabras rodaron por su lengua como si no quisieran hacerlo.

-Una conexión-. Dijo, Edward.

Jacob asintió. –Entre nosotros.

Edward no dijo nada, lo observó, demandándole una explicación en silencio.

Jacob suspiró. –En la manada-, comenzó. –Teníamos algo así como conexiones mentales individuales entre cada uno de nosotros, y un vínculo común y más poderoso entre todos y Sam. Tuvimos que aprender a manejarlos, para que estar en las cabezas de los otros no nos afectara para mal, en las peleas y demás. Así era posible, para Sam, mantenernos obedientes…Pero, éste no es así…quiero decir, básicamente es igual, pero éste es…diferente. Realmente diferente. Es más fuerte, y…-. Se interrumpió y no retomó lo que venía diciendo.

Edward frunció el ceño, pensativo. Cerró los ojos y buscó el haz de luz en la mente de Jacob, trató de tocarlo, como hizo él. Le resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba, y el repentino destello los dejó jadeando a los dos. El cuerpo entero de Edward pareció latir. La mente de Jacob se sintió tan _cálida,_ tan hermosa y receptiva que Edward deseó no tener que dejarla, nunca. Volvió a acercar a Jacob y pasó sus manos por la amplia expansión de su espalda. Jacob se apoyó el él, puso las manos en las caderas de Edward y luego las subió por sus lados. Edward empujó suavemente la barbilla de Jacob con la nariz y los labios llenos de Jacob le rozaron la sien. Ambos temblaban de deseo, de temor, de preocupación y curiosidad por esta conexión cegadora, increíble y eléctrica que los unía inexplicablemente.

Los labios de Jacob se enredaron otra vez con los de Edward, y, esta vez, el beso fue más desesperado que el anterior, más duro, más rápido, más lleno de necesidad. Estaba bien, era lo correcto, pero también había un dejo de error…era como si… algo como esto, no debiera acarrear temor. Era todo tan repentino, tan intenso. Jacob dijo 'conexión', y pareciera ser perfectamente posible, pero no debería ser el final de la discusión. Ahora había mucho más entre los dos, ahora que su mente estaba unida a la de Jacob, ahora que podía sentir, y saborear, y escuchar, y necesitar a Jacob tan fácilmente, sin siquiera intentarlo. Necesitaban hablar sobre esto, necesitaban pensarlo. Pero, la idea de separar su boca de la de Jacob era aberrante, solo el pensamiento de quitar las manos del calor agudo, imposible y bello de la piel de Jacob, era insoportable.

Jacob sabía a perfección; era todo lo que Edward podía llegar a querer: misterio, calidez, sabor. La mente de Jacob era una vorágine de sentimientos. Edward podía verlo, sentirlo; podía ver la parte de la mente de Jacob donde se ubicaba 'Edward', donde el vínculo tocaba y armonizaba todo. Podía ver los recuerdos de Jacob, podía ver el absoluto cementerio -que era el lugar donde solía estar la manada masacrada-, podía ver las conexiones rotas –como si alguien las hubiese hachado con un hacha sin filo, y cortado, golpeado y cortado hasta que las hebras quedaran retorcidas y ennegrecidas, y raídas, y los extremos de las conexiones de Jacob quedaran marchitos y solitarios-.

Inmediatamente, Edward trató de alcanzar ese lugar, se internó más en la mente de Jacob, sin cuidado, pero con buenas intenciones. Eso no era normal, nadie debería tener eso en su mente, en su alma, este dolor tan oscuro y horrible. Esa era la razón por la que Jacob estuvo tan enfermo, por eso su capacidad de sanar tardó tanto, por eso la neumonía duró tanto tiempo…una parte de su mente estaba muriendo. Estaba perdiendo una parte vital de su ser. Edward trató de alcanzarlos, no para tocar las conexiones muertas, sino para cubrirlas con un bálsamo y curarlas. Por supuesto, no lo logró. Edward no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero Jacob sintió algo, porque emitió un sonido desgarrador y lo besó con más fuerza; ahora con dolor y desesperación. Edward daría lo que fuera por aliviar su dolor. La mano de Jacob se apretó dolorosamente en su cabello, pero Edward lo ignoró, apenas podía pensar. Sólo sentir, sólo sentir.

Estaba tan envuelto en Jacob, en el beso de Jacob, en la mente de Jacob y en la luz pura del nuevo vínculo que los unía, que no notó la llegada de alguien sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un sonido suave, de sorpresa, desde la puerta, efectivamente interrumpió el beso, y Jacob casi se arrancó a sí mismo de Edward, trastabilló y su mirada giró hacia Rosalie.

Parecía alterada, pero sutilmente; tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca aún levemente abierta por la sorpresa. Llevaba un libro en la mano, uno que Edward le había prestado una semana atrás, y sus pensamientos perfectamente claros. No lo aprobaba. De inmediato, miró a Edward con enojo y abarcó la escena con el libro. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Rose-. Murmuró Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿En serio, Edward? Nunca tuviste sentido de la oportunidad, pero esto es ridículo.

-Rose.

-Acabas de romper con Bella. Hace meses, se suponía que era el gran amor de tu vida, ¿y ahora estás con él? ¿Estás completamente loco? El mes que viene nos vamos a Italia, y él- señaló a Jacob, -anda con un blanco gigante pintado en la frente, y nuestra familia entera se está desviviendo para mantenerlo a salvo, como si le debiéramos algo…¿te parece el momento para meterte en sus pantalones?

La furia golpeó duramente a Edward, y la culpa le retorció las entrañas. Se paró y frunció el ceño peligrosamente hacia Rosalie, pero ella no retrocedió. Su ira calmada siempre era más peligrosa que su irritación obvia. Y había algo más, algo más oscuro y más importante en sus pensamientos, pero ella era buena manteniendo tapada la parte de su mente que no quería que Edward leyera. Pero a Edward no le interesaba, porque Jacob estaba parado a dos pies de distancia, sintiéndose enfermo y desgraciado, y eso era culpa de Rosalie.

-Afuera-. Dijo, cuidadosamente controlado.

-Rosalie-. Murmuró Jacob; a quien la decepción de Rosalie lastimaba, porque ella le agradaba y la respetaba.

Rosalie lo miró y volvió a negar con la cabeza. –Y tú; y yo me lamentaba por ti, pero parece que dejaste todo atrás, rápidamente.

Fue un golpe muy bajo, y Edward sabía que no lo dijo en serio, pero Jacob no, y sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado.

Edward percibió una ráfaga de culpa que no era suya, y horror, y dolor. Se plantó, protectoramente delante de Jacob y gruñó a Rosalie. –Querrás dejar esta habitación, ahora mismo.

Por un momento, pareció como si Rosalie fuese a discutir, pero Edward podía ser intimidante cuando quería, y después de unos segundos, ella asintió. –Sí-. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando tras de sí, silencio.

Los pensamientos de Jacob se quedaron quietos y con culpa, Edward se volvió para mirarlo, extendió la mano para tocarlo y confortarlo, pero Jacob se alejó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella tiene razón-.

-Jacob-. Dijo Edward. Iba a matar a Rosalie, por esto.

-Tengo que irme.

Pasó junto a Edward, y Edward sintió el golpe. No estaba seguro del porqué, un tanto herido por la reacción de Jacob, pero comprendiéndola completamente. No era para tanto, no debería sentirse así. Era otra cosa…algo que ambos sintieron cuando Jacob se alejó, y tenía que ver con el nuevo vínculo. Edward trató de sobreponerse al sentimiento y giró hacia la ventana, para mirar por ella, fija y perturbadoramente el bosque oscuro.

_Jacob,_ pensaba. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob._

_**Xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrx**_

_**Bueno,**_

_**He cortado este capítulo interminable, porque se me hacía demasiado cargado de todo: sentimientos, palabras…**_

_**Además, ¡quería colgar algo! Perdón por la demora…¡por las demoras!**_

_**Lo único que puedo argumentar a mi favor, es que todas mis historias tendrán su final.**_

_**Un abrazo a todos y gracias, de verdad, por los reviews, las alertas, las lecturas.**_

_**Dulzura Letal, 3 de enero de 2013**_


End file.
